Wonderland on New Jersey
by SilverNAD
Summary: AU. Hace tres años atrás, Dib fracasa estrepitosamente en lo que se convertiría su último caso paranormal y comienza a comportarse como un chico cualquiera. Ahora, todos sus compañeros de clases sufren las consecuencias de ese fracaso. Contiene ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

**Wonderland on New Jersey **

**...  
**

_**Antes de **__**New Jersey**_

_**File 1**_

_-Parte 1_-

...

-Otro día en el paraíso- Bill mira con mala cara la escena del crimen. Eran un par de cuerpos completamente mutilados. Los forenses hacían lo posible por recoger los trozos de carne humana esparcidos en ese callejón.

-Maldición ¿Quién demonios es este tipo? Ya van cuatro carnicerías como esta en la semana- Bill revisa con insistencia los bolsillos de su gabardina hasta que al fin da con lo que estaba buscando, un paquete completamente aplastado. Busca en su interior el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y rápidamente comienza a encenderlo.

Una mano salida de la nada se lo saca de la boca –Ya deja eso, te va a matar- un hombre de cabello rubio lo mira con calma mientras lanza el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplasta.

-Ese era el último de hoy-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, o lo dejas o no lo dejas- el hombre mira con interés la escena del crimen, los trazos irregulares del asfalto con yeso brillante y la gran cantidad de cámaras que capturaban fotografías de la evidencia.

-No estamos en nuestra jurisdicción, así que no llames mucho la atención, Eddie- Bill advierte al rubio para que no este metiéndose con los forenses

-Mi segundo nombre es _discreto_, solo voy a curiosear como cualquier paisano- Eddie se aleja un poco de Bill para acercarse a una de las forenses, observa como toma la mano que estaba tirada en el piso y frunce el ceño al ver el corte. Era limpio pero no parecía haber sido hecho por un cuchillo afilado. Solo algo más fino… un escarpelo ¿Tal vez?

-El mismo modo operanti, a este tipo le gusta mucho su rutina- Mira a Bill a lo lejos respondiendo a las preguntas de algunas personas, tranquilizando a las ancianas y consolando a las pobres mujeres aterradas.

Era verdad, este era otro día en el paraíso, en donde estaba seguro que nadie estaría a salvo hasta que esto termine.

_La pregunta ahora era ¿Quién lo había comenzado y por qué?_

……………….

Ese lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, por eso se había tropezado con una de las mesas que había por allí. Zim estaba un poco molesto por buscar a Dib en ese lugar tan oscuro y lleno de cosas que pueden derramarse. Siempre que iba allí, tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a llegar al otro extremo de ese cuarto oscuro.

Pero esa sensación parecía desaparecer cuando veía la penumbra rojiza extenderse en el suelo. A partir de allí todo era sencillo, solo tenía que seguir esos tenues rayos de luz rojizos.

-No me digas que aún sigues trabajando en eso-

El joven que estaba revelando unas fotos, se asusta y lanza el tarro de fijador al piso.

-¡Zim! ¡No me asustes así! ¡¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tocar?!-

Dib trata de reponerse ante la mirada divertida de su amigo. Zim se veía como un sujeto ordinario, con ese cabello color negro desordenado y su playera color magenta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La única excepción en esa apariencia normal, eran esos lentes de contacto color violeta que insistía en usar. Lo que Dib ignoraba en ese momento, era la piel verde, los enormes ojos color carmín y las largas antenas que estaban debajo de ese disfraz. _Pero lo que él no sepa, no lo dañara._

-Ya no grites tanto- Zim hace un ademán para calmar al humano, y este le sonríe un poco apenado. Dib ya no solía usar su gabardina negra, ahora siempre llevaba puesto un sweater color azul y casi siempre usaba esos feos pantalones que parecían ser dos veces su talla. Pero a Zim le gustaban esos horribles pantalones, eran un poco cómicos y a veces dejaban ver su ropa interior.

Tratando de ignorar hacia donde iban esos pensamientos, comienza a curiosear el trabajo de Dib. Zim se detiene a mirar una de las fotos que el humano acababa de revelar, la toma entre sus dedos con cuidado. Le llamo demasiado la atención. No le gustaba para nada que esa foto estuviera allí, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cuándo la sacaste?- La voz de Zim sonó un poco severa, pero Dib no parecía notarlo, estaba muy ocupado tratando de limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

-Hace como 24 horas atrás… no puedo creer que Sarah haya muerto- Dib mira el negativo de la foto de Sarah y luego se lo da a Zim -¿Crees que debería destruirlo?-

-No, es una buena foto, Dib- Zim observa el negativo con duda, no quería que esa foto existiera pero ya estaba hecha. Por suerte, parecía que Dib no tenía deseos de conservarla –La guardare por si cambias de opinión-

-¿Por qué crees que la hayan matado?- Esa pregunta no venía al caso. Pero Dib siempre había sido curioso, y todo tiene siempre una razón ¿Cuál era la razón para matar a Sarah?

En lo que concierne a Zim, todo esto era demasiado confuso, pero sabía que tanto él como Dib estaban en medio de todo ese asunto. Aún así, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no permitir que el humano sea afectado por esto.

-No te preocupes por eso, la policía se encargara de encontrar al culpable- El alienígena que fingía ser humano, intentó sonar tan mundano como fuera posible, pero Dib seguía un poco escéptico ante esto, su curiosidad innata le obligaba atar cabos sueltos.

-La letra "M" ha desaparecido…- Dib comenzó a murmurar, pero dejo morir la oración en sus labios cuando escucho a Zim gruñir por lo bajo.

-Eso no es oficial, no lo hemos visto hace unas semanas pero debe estar bien- El chico mira a Dib con seriedad, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Dib se concentro guardar sus pertenencias en un bolso bastante amplio, que solía cargar desde hacia un par de meses a todos lados, tratando de olvidar ese tema.

–Dib, debo preguntarte algo-

-¿Hum? Ok, Dispara-

-¿Tienes ganas de seguir viviendo en este basurero?-

-¿Eh? Yo… no lo se-

-Larguemos nos de este sitio, cualquier ciudad estaría bien para terminar la preparatoria-

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-Odio este lugar y a toda su gente- Zim mira molesto una de las fotos que estaban allí, la que mostraba su antigua escuela primaria –Este odioso sitio solo implora ser destruido-

-No me gusta cuando hablas de esa forma- Dib termina de cerrar su bolso y asegurar sus correas -¿Qué película escogiste para hoy?-

-"Guía del viajero intergaláctico"-

-¿Eh? Sabes que yo no miro películas de extraterrestres, Zim-

-Vamos, esto es lo que necesitas, humor sin sentido y chistes malos, solo ignora a los extraterrestre- Zim levanta sus hombros un poco molesto.

-Solo por esta vez… espera un poco- Dib saca su cámara reflex y apunta con esta a Zim –Muy bien, dame tu mejor sonrisa-

Zim iba a protestar, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sonriendo el humano. Ignorando todo lo malo que sucedía en esta ciudad, sin pesadillas ni obsesiones, solo _su_ Dib.

Le sonrió de buena gana, porque detrás de ese disfraz también estaba sonriendo. El flash lo cegó por un momento, pero Dib se acerca a mostrarle la pantalla

-Ya está, tan fotogénico como siempre-

-Si lo sé, soy asombroso- Zim tironea de su brazo para salir de allí –Vamos, hay mucho por hacer-

No era que el Dib de hace unos años atrás no le cayera del todo bien a Zim, es más, esa forma de ser tan obsesiva y esa locura casi distintiva en él, era lo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Pero le gustaba como marchaban las cosas con este otro Dib, y quería asegurarse de que siguieran así. Por ese motivo estaba tan interesado en marcharse de esa ciudad con él.

…………….

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 72 horas atrás 

_Mi vida siempre resulto ser normal. Fácil y normal. _

Sarah termina de lavar sus manos y luego cierra el grifo. Se mira al espejo y aprecia el pequeño barro que al fin se estaba curando. Sonríe un poco entusiasmada, luego se seca las manos.

_Es porque no tenía que preocuparme por nada fuera de lo normal. Todo estaba bajo control en mi vida. Pero eso cambio cuando Dib dejo de ser un loco desquiciado, y comenzó a actuar como un chico normal. _

Al entrar a la sala, ve a sus padres divertirse con un programa de televisión. Se mordió el labio, tentada en decirles algo. Pero las palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

-¿Sarah? ¿Vas a estudiar?-

-No papá, me voy a la cama- Sarah hace un gesto de impaciencia –Creo que me duele la cabeza-

-¿Quieres algún analgésico? Eso tal vez te ayude a dormir mejor-

-No te preocupes mamá, solo es un dolor de cabeza- La chica mira hacia las escaleras que daba a la planta alta, donde estaba su habitación –Me acostaré temprano, estudiare en la mañana-

_Mis padres siempre me han cuidado. Siempre han intentado protegerme de todo lo malo. Pero yo no creo que me hayan preparado para nada de lo que he vivido hasta hoy._

En su habitación Sarah prende el pequeño televisor y ve las noticias. Frunce el ceño al ver un reportero despreocupado hablar de la horrible carnicería que ocurrió días atrás, como si no importara que un psicópata estuviera suelto, destruyendo vidas y descuartizando personas. Indignada apaga el televisor y se sienta delante de un enorme libro de biología.

_Debo irme de este basurero. Este horrible lugar me terminara volviendo loca, como al estúpido de Dib. _

Abre el libro y revisa sus las notas en su cuaderno. Estaba tratando de aprender lo más que podía para estar lista para los exámenes universitarios. Tal vez siquiera espere a eso, trataría de encontrar un trabajo de asistente de veterinaria o por lo menos pasearía perros. Estaba decidida, iba a ser una veterinaria aunque le cueste la vida.

_Costarme la vida. Eso es lo de menos. No creo llegar cuerda para la universidad si sigo en este sitio._

Sarah se reclina en su silla y mira el techo. Estaba recordando como eran las cosas cuando Dib era el ñoño de lo paranormal y peleaba con Zim. Esos momentos sin duda fueron los más tranquilos en toda su infancia.

El mundo se volvió loco cuando Dib decidió ser una persona normal.

……………..

Ahora: Zim

_10 horas después de la muerte de Sarah_

Acostumbrarse a vivir como un humano resulto ser más fácil con la ayuda de Dib. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por ese humano, él estaría en graves problemas. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo de su parte, aunque extrañaba los gritos como "¡Por Júpiter!" o "No te saldrás con la tuya, Zim".

Aún así no lo cambiaría por nada, le gustaba estar en la sala o en cualquier lugar con él, escuchándolo criticar una película o comentarle que le esta gustando participar en el equipo de atletismo. Tal vez no era el mismo Dib de antes, pero sin la paranoia y sus obsesiones, se volvió una persona agradable.

En ese entonces, había enloquecido cuando Dib dejo de perseguirlo, dejo de interrumpir sus planes, y dejo de buscar fenómenos paranormales. Esos fueron los peores días de su vida, porque que nadie le prestaba atención, solo Dib se molestaba en buscar una forma de desenmascararlo. Y cuando dejo de buscarlo, solo lo ignoraba. Ahora eran muy buenos amigos, pero llevo bastante tiempo llegar a esto.

Siempre se preguntaba a donde habían ido tantos años de búsqueda de información y encuentros cercanos de todos los tipos que hubiera por haber.

¿Acaso se olvido de todo eso? Pero no de mí, ni de la escuela ni de su nombre. Todo estaba en su lugar, excepto todo lo que conoció hasta la edad de 12 años acerca de lo paranormal.

-Zim, esta película es un asco- Los dos estaban en la sala de Zim, sentados en los extremos opuestos del sofá. Habían estirado un poco las piernas sobre este y de vez en cuando se pateaban los talones para llamar la atención del otro.

-Te reíste cuando a ese pobre diablo lo torturaron con poesía- Zim patea el talón de Dib haciendo que este lo mire con molestia.

-Si, pero ¿para que los extraterrestres? Ya es demasiado inverosímil- el chico vuelve a la pantalla y frunce el ceño. Desvía la vista con molestia.

-La próxima la escoges tú- Le dirige una mirada tranquila, de esas que dicen "Deja de quejarte o te echo de casa", Dib solo le sonrió, y levanto los hombros restándole importancia. Después de eso, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Dib había subido sus delgadas piernas y las había sujetado con sus manos, lo miraba con seriedad desde el otro lado del sillón, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión.

-A donde sea- Zim había decidido observar los gestos del humano, era tan fácil de leer cuando uno se tomaba la molestia de mirarlo a los ojos. Nadie podía decir si realmente podría _mentir bien_ en algún momento. Dib era demasiado expresivo y ansioso.

-Quiero ir a Nueva Jersey ¿Y tú?-

-¿Eh?- Zim se quedo sorprendido, Dib lo miraba interesado desde el otro extremo del sofá, esperando su respuesta. El irken trataba de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le pregunto a donde quería ir. Había tantos lugares en el universo que siempre había querido visitar, que si le comentaba a Dib acerca de esto, iba a patearlo fuera del sofá. Dejo de gustarle la astronomía cuando decidió no buscar más fenómenos paranormales. No hablar de planetas o estrellas con Dib, era una de sus reglas tacitas.

-Nueva Jersey suena bien- Zim se subió los hombros –Me da igual, mientras no sea este sitio-

-Pensé que querías irte alguna ciudad en particular- Dib le da una mirada de decepción a Zim, el irken noto que había una especie de temor en sus ojos. "_¿Acaso cree que le estoy tomando el pelo?"_

-No me mires así- El irken frunce el ceño molesto y le da una ligera patada a su pierna –Cualquier lugar hubiera estado bien, mientras estés conmigo-

Ahora la patada fue de Dib, ya no lo miraba más, ahora la película le empezaba a resultar interesante. Estaba todo colorado, hasta las orejas. Era normal que le suceda esto, Zim sabía como avergonzarlo de sobremanera.

-Entonces será Nueva Jersey- y la discusión finalizo.

"_Ese es mi humano"_ Pensaba satisfecho Zim.

…………….

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 70 horas atrás 

_Hace tres meses atrás pensaba que iba a morir desangrada._

Sarah estaba en el baño de nuevo lavando sus manos con insistencia, mira la bolsa de desperdicios del otro lado de ese lugar. Desde ahí podía oler la sangre, así que debía deshacerse de ella.

_Porque hace tres meses que estoy menstruando. Es un goteo incesante de sangre que no puede ser detenido por nada. _

Sarah toma el cubo de basura y retira la bolsa. Debía deshacerse de la evidencia.

_¿Qué le esta pasando a mi cuerpo? Esto no es normal, pero todos los doctores que me vieron me dijeron que pronto se detendrá. Nunca lo hizo. No quiere detenerse._

Baja al sótano para dirigirse al pequeño incinerador que había reparado hace un mes atrás. Cuando el último doctor le dijo que pasaría solo, Sarah supo que la medicina moderna no iba ayudarla, así que decidió ocultarles la cruda verdad a sus padres.

Nunca iba a curarse. Nunca iba a parar. Ese proceso biológico anormal seguiría hasta dejarla seca.

_Quémate maldita hemorragia. ¡Y no vuelvas más!_

(…)

Su celular está sonando. El identificador de llamadas dice "Zita".

-Zita ¿Qué sucede?- Era pasada las once, y Zita no había regresado a casa. Podía escuchar del otro lado esos jadeos lujuriosos y un pegajoso sonido.

_Zita también ha cambiado ¿Yo también me volveré así?_

-"Sarah… aaw… necesito… aaw… que me busques, estoy en… "-

Sarah suspiro y luego busco un papel para escribir la dirección.

-Espérame en la puerta, ni creas que entrare a ese sitio- y corto la comunicación.

_Si tan solo Dib hubiera resuelto ese caso paranormal, nosotros no estaríamos así. Maldito estúpido, fallaste. FALLASTE._

(…)

Sarah sale de su casa y sube al taxi que había llamado. Le indica al chofer la dirección a la que debían ir.

-¿No eres muy joven para frecuentar esos lugares?-

-Solo voy a buscar a una amiga-

_Si, Zita y yo somos amigas. Siempre seremos amigas, a pesar de todo._

Al llegar al destino, Sarah le indica al taxista que la espere, y el hombre asiente. Ella se baja y ve salir a Zita un poco desarreglada de ese motel, se la veía satisfecha como si hubiera estado comiendo un delicioso banquete.

_No voy a preguntarle que hacía aquí, no lo haré, solo la llevare a casa._

-Hola, Sarah, no es una bonita noche-

-Si, es una linda noche, vamos a casa Zita, mañana hay escuela-

-¿No quieres saber lo que estaba haciendo?-

Sarah se quedo mirando a su amiga, que tenía una extraña sonrisa ladeada. Lentamente negó y luego le enseño el taxi.

-Para tener 15 años te comportas como una frígida-

-Solo dudo que alguien quiera tener relaciones conmigo- Sarah no le iba a decir a Zita que estaba sangrando de la vagina desde hace tres meses, así que solo mintió –Ya sabes, soy una tabla-

-Esta bien, no te lo contare- Zita entra al taxi y espera a que Sarah entre –No soy tan mala para mostrarte el pan que no te podrás comer-

-Gracias Zita, eres una buena amiga-

-Eso ya lo se-

_Zita y yo somos amigas. Punto final._

Entonces: Gaz

Hace 61 horas atrás 

-¿Me dejaste cereal?- La voz de Gaz sonaba un poco incrédula, pero eso no era solo lo que quería transmitir. Era una especie de resentimiento para esa cosa que hacía unos tres años estaba fingiendo ser su hermano.

-Claro que sí, no tenía mucha hambre- Dib se ríe un poco –Además Zim siempre me prepara el almuerzo-

-Si sigues comiendo lo que prepara, se te taparan las arterias- Gaz sabía a ciencia cierta que Zim solo hacia frituras_. Mierda, Zim freiría cualquier cosa y lo llamaría "comida"._

-Nah! De algo hay que morir- Dib se detiene al sentir a Gaz tironear de su bolso de gimnasia.

-Hoy no tienes practica de atletismo, Dib- La chica gótica miro con seriedad a su hermano -¿Para que llevas el bolso?-

-Quiero sacar unas fotos a nuestra antigua escuela- Dib señala el bolso –Llevo el trípode para fijar la cámara ¿Quieres venir a ver?-

-No voy a perder tiempo contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Gaz vuelve a su cereal, y toma su cuchara. Dib se acerca detrás de ella y le deja a su lado un paquete, envuelto en un colorido papel de regalos –**No salgas de casa sin esto, en especial hoy**-

Gaz escuchó la voz de Dib un poco rasposa, pero no se dio vuelta para verlo salir. Después que sintió la puerta cerrarse, toma el paquete y lo abre con cuidado.

-Una brújula, que anticuado- Gaz se la guarda en el bolsillo y tira el paquete en la basura. Luego termina su desayuno.

(…)

_Dib se comporta como un adolescente casi normal, está rogándole a papá para que le compre un auto, practica un deporte, hasta tiene un pasatiempo y un intento de novio._

_Todo lo que hace ahora es espantosamente normal._

Gaz sale de su casa, y no sabe porque razón dirige su mirada al cielo. Vio una serie de rizos multicolores ondular en el cielo. Se quedo con la boca abierta tratando de darle un nombre a lo que estaba viendo.

-Eso es… ¿una aurora?- Gaz instintivamente mira la brújula que Dib le entrego –Mierda, es como si estuviera parada en un polo magnético- La brújula no dejaba de dar vueltas como loca. La chica gótica guarda el objeto en su bolsillo y suspira.

_No es un buen día para salir de casa, pero tengo que ir a la escuela. _

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 57 horas atrás 

-¿La letra M no aparece aún?- Sarah dice esto sorprendida.

-Si, y creo que no volverá nunca más- Zita dice esto mientras muerde su emparedado. Hace una mueca de disgusto y lo guarda en su bolsa del almuerzo –Esto no me sabe bien-

_Zita sabía lo mismo que yo, ese sujeto, del que todos hablan hoy en día, fue el culpable de esta desaparición. Debió ser el tipo de derroto a Dib y lo convirtió en un "normal"._

Sarah muerde con cuidado su almuerzo, y luego dirige su vista hacia donde estaba Dib y Zim. Como siempre, Zim le había preparado el almuerzo y se había sentado a su lado para verlo comer. De vez en cuando se lo veía limpiarle el rostro con su pañuelo.

-Son como una vieja pareja de casados-

-Detesto que este tan tranquilo- Sin darse cuenta, Sarah había presionado su lata de refresco de tal forma que empezó a escurrir su contenido en sus manos.

_¿Por qué Dib no esta investigando esto? ¿Qué demonios hace perdiendo el tiempo aquí con Zim? Debería estar haciendo lo que siempre hacía._

-Debería estar haciendo su trabajo-

-Pero no lo esta haciendo, y nunca lo hará- Zita abre su espejo para revisar que el maquillaje tape correctamente el golpe que tenia en su pómulo izquierdo –Es como si esa parte de su vida jamás hubiera existido-

-No es excusa-

-Sarah, tranquilízate- Zita cierra su espejo y sonríe con malicia –Obtuvimos lo que siempre quisimos, un Dib común y corriente- Luego hace mala cara al ver como Dib le sonríe a Zim –Aunque no esperaba que fuera gay, que desperdicio-

_No me importa, me levantaré de la mesa y le pediré a gritos que haga su trabajo. Tiene que resolver esto, ya no lo soporto más. No quiero verlo sentado sin hacer nada mientras todos estamos…_

-La campana ya sonó, Sarah- Zita tironea de su brazo –Vamos al siguiente periodo-

Sarah se quedo mirando a Zita como si estuviera diciendo algo fuera de lugar y luego asiente. Ya era hora de dejar de berrinchar.

(…)

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

_-Hay una pelea en el pasillo- _

-¿Una pelea?-

_-Torque entro en pánico y tiene a Dib acorralado-_

-Todos sabían que esto iba a suceder, ha desaparecido gente y han muerto muchos chicos de nuestra edad, por causas misteriosas-

_-¿Zim sabe lo que esta pasando?-_

-Estoy seguro que le quebrara todos los huesos a Torque si se entera, ya saben como es cuando se trata de Dib-

_-Y una mierda, Torque esta frito, debería dejar a Dib en paz, él jamás volverá a ser un investigador de lo paranormal-_

(…)

-Pero ¿Y si puede convencerlo?- Sarah dice esto con aire casual. Los demás se quedan pasmados ante la idea.

-Sabes que él jamás volverá a hacerlo, Sarah- Zita mueve el hombro de su amiga, para que entre en razón.

-Pero, Zita… ¿Acaso hay alguien más?- No recibió respuestas a esto.

...

_Fin del primer capitulo_

* * *

_N/A: _Sin mucho para agregar, esta historia es sobre un experimento. En todo sentido. Nos vemos en la proxima entrega._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**Antes de **__**New Jersey**_

**File 1**

-Parte 2-

Entonces: Zim

Hace 55 horas atrás

_Ese fenómeno se repite el día de hoy. Hay una manifestación electromagnética en todo la ciudad. Debo mantener vigilado a Dib hasta que pase._

Zim guarda su computadora en el PAK y luego le echa una ultima mirada al cielo. Estaba completamente solo en el techo de la secundaria, observando como oscilaban esos multicolores rizos en el cielo.

-Debo ir por Dib antes de que suceda algo extraño-

(…)

Hace tres meses atrás

-¿Atletismo? No pareces ser de los que corren- Zim caminaba al lado de su flamante novio Dib. El chico le sonríe entusiasmado y le enseña el horario de las prácticas.

-Soy bastante rápido, además tengo tiempo de sobra y siempre quise hacer algún deporte- Dib dice esto mientras que Zim revisa los horarios –Nos podremos ir juntos a casa cuando salgas del Club de Debate-

-Ese club ya me esta aburriendo, tal vez practique atletismo contigo- Zim le devuelve el los horarios al otro chico, que parecía estar un poco enfadado.

-Zim, no vas a dejar el club de debate porque quieres vigilarme mientras hago ejercicio- La voz de Dib sonó como la de una madre reprochando a su niño consentido por no dejar de lloriquear por tener que ir solo a la escuela.

-Pero es muy tentador, ya sabes, te ves lindo cuando sudas-

-¡No soy lindo!- Dib dice esto un poco enfadado, mientras Zim mira hacia otro lado para ocultar que se estaba riendo de él –Sé que te gusta el club de debate, y eres bueno en eso- el chico empuja a su amigo con suavidad, pidiéndole con ese gesto que le preste atención –Hasta convenciste a La letra M que los _Cubos de Cereal_ están hechos de aserrín-

-¿Acaso no es cierto?- Zim le sonríe como si fuera una obviedad. Pero Dib realmente no creía en eso. Para ese entonces, había dejado de creer en muchas cosas. Le da una mirada de cansancio a Zim, y este entiende el punto. Quería un poco de espacio, y era compresible. Pero con toda las cosas extrañas que pasaban en ese lugar, Zim no tenía deseos de dejarlo solo.

-Está bien, te buscaré al final del día-

-¿Vamos a ir a la tienda de fotografía? Vi una hermosa cámara reflex que me reclama como su dueño-

-Si, si, ¡Cielos! Pareces un fanático religioso-

-No soy un fanático, Zim- Dib se sonroja un poco –La fotografía solo es un pasatiempo-

-Como sea, tengo clase de química- Zim se acerca rápidamente a Dib y le da un beso en la mejilla derecha -Extráñame- Y se va corriendo antes de que él otro reaccione.

-¡Se supone que tienes que decir "No me extrañes"!- Dib colorado deja de gritar al ver que Zim no iba a voltearse.

(…)

Zim sale del club de debate, un poco apresurado. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y no quería dejar solo a Dib por mucho tiempo.

Al salir de la escuela, no puede evitar ver el cielo.

-Eso no debería estar ahí- Zim murmura esto para si, y luego escucha un grito desgarrador del otro lado del campo de deportes. Ignorando lo que había visto en el cielo, corre en esa dirección.

-Parece una aurora- El consejero de la escuela, el profesor Dwicky se queda mirando el cielo, sin darse cuenta que Zim estaba corriendo en dirección contraria –Quítese del camino, llevo prisa- Zim lo choca del costado, pero no detiene su carrera.

-Que descuidado- Decía el profesor al ver correr a ese chico hacia el campo de deportes.

(…)

Algo había hecho un enorme agujero en medio del campo de práctica, era un cráter de tamaño considerable. Zim revisa el lugar y se da cuenta que no hay rastros de Dib por ningún sitio.

En ese momento, escucho que los gritos y esos sonidos extraños (Era una estática pero diferente, parecía hablar) se alejaban de ese lugar. Lo mejor era seguirlo hasta la fuente.

(…)

-No puede ser ¡Dib sal de ahí!-

-Va estallar, no te acerques, tu PAK no lo soportará-

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-

… Y se produjo una enorme explosión en medio de ese oscuro lugar (¿era un callejón sin salida?) Una columna de luz se elevo de tal forma que parecía querer tocar el cielo, y luego la onda expansiva destrozo los circuitos de conexión nerviosa del pack de Zim, y se desmayo.

(…)

-¿Zim? Zim por favor, dime algo-

-No… recuerdo- Zim abre los ojos y enfoca el rostro preocupado de Dib, podía sentir que estaba recostado en sus piernas -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Estas bien- Dib comenzó a llorar pero rápidamente se limpia la cara –Me asustaste mucho, hace media hora que has estado inconciente-

-La explosión… Dib ¿la viste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Hubo una explosión?-

Zim trata de levantarse, pero se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo del todo bien, algo no funcionaba bien en su pack, debía irse a casa a repararlo. Dib lo ayuda, dejando que apoye su cuerpo sobre él y rodea su cintura con sus brazos.

-Eres muy delgado- musita apenado Dib.

-¿Estas bien?- Zim dice esto con seriedad, había algo en su memoria que indicaba que Dib estaba en peligro. Pero no podía recordarlo.

-Si, estoy bien- Dib sacude un poco la ropa de su amigo, y este lo mira con duda –Ahora que tu estas bien- El chico se le acerca y le da un beso en la comisura de la boca –No vuelvas a preocuparme así-

Zim le hace una sonrisa pícara, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero -No bromees ¿Y perderme de esto?-

Dib le da un golpe detrás de la nuca y lo mira molesto –Idiota-

(…)

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 56 horas atrás

_Todos sabían que esto iba a suceder. Siempre cuando Dib entraba al salón, todos murmuran y anhelan que grite algo acerca de una conspiración o de una invasión alienígena. Pero eso no había sucedido desde hace tres largos años…_

Sarah se quedo al lado de Zita, observando la situación. Era un poco extraño, no parecía ser la típica pelea ordinaria en el pasillo. Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando a Torque hablando incoherencias mientras sujetaba a Dib de su sweater, elevándolo unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Nadie gritaba la palabra ¡Pelea!

Porque todos esperaban que Torque trajera a Dib de vuelta.

-Creo que nos perdimos el discurso de Torque-

-Solo se disculpó y ahora le esta pidiendo que investigue la desaparición de La letra M- Sarah al oír esto mira a Rob que parecía estar un poco resentido, y luego se asusta al escuchar como Torque golpeaba el casillero en el que tenía acorralado a Dib.

-¿No vas hacer nada al respecto?- Lo dijo tan fuerte que todos pudieron apreciar como se le quebraba la voz al chico. Sarah sentía ganas de llorar también, algo dentro de Torque se había roto y estaba segura de que este era el último recurso que le quedaba. Últimamente sentía empatía por todo, es como si ese dolor en el alma de los demás, se extendiera hacía ella y la acariciara, para que sepa que existe.

_Torque ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?_

-No se de lo que estás hablando, Torque- Dib dice esto tratando de mantener la calma, pero se lo notaba asustado.

-¿No sabes? Maldita sea… tu sabes muy bien que hablo de ese tipo- Sarah abre los ojos como platos, no podía ser posible, Torque cree en esa leyenda urbana también. Mira a Zita, esperando que refutara esto, pero ella solo frunce el ceño molesta.

_Zita ¿Acaso tú también crees que ese tipo sea real?_

-¿Qué tipo?- Dib parecía querer hacer tiempo, pero Sarah supuso que ese comportamiento sea parte de su nuevo estilo de vida. No creer en nada que no pueda ver.

-Ese tipo, el Reaper, el que se hace llamar _Just-Alice_- Se siente un jadeo general.

_El nombre de esa criatura asusta, aunque sea un nombre de niña. _

-Torque, es solo una leyenda urbana, no existe- Dib dice esto con calma, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizar a su agresor –Ya sabes, es tan falso como los ovnis, los fantasmas y pie grande-

-No, él existe- Torque comenzó a reírse como un lunático, y a Sarah le parecía que estaba babeando –Así como tu jodido novio es un alien-

-No metas a Zim en esto- Dib ya no buscaba tranquilizar a Torque, su voz se volvió firme y muy fría, ahora había puesto sus manos en los brazos del chico para alejarlo de él –Tu problema es conmigo-

_Ni en tu vida imaginarias lo acertado que estás. Todos nuestros problemas son contigo Dib. _

-En eso tienes razón- Torque estaba por darle el primer golpe –Todos mis problemas son solo contigo-

_Pareciera como si Torque me hubiese leído la mente_.

El chico le lanza un puñetazo a Dib que no puede ser esquivado y hace que sus anteojos salgan disparados hacia otra dirección. Dib se queja adolorido mientras Torque lo zarandea.

-Te daré otro más sino haces lo que te digo-

-Que te jodan, no es mi asunto- El chico no iba a ceder, su voz salió tan segura que parecía ser de otra persona.

_¿Desde cuando Dib es tan seguro? Sin duda su relación con Zim ha aumentado su autoestima._

Torque parpadeo varias veces, y luego presiono sus puños con más rabia.

-Así que piensas que estoy loco-

-¿Eh? Yo no dije nada…-

-Deja de mentirme, maldita sea, estas pensando en eso de nuevo- Torque estaba listo para propinarle el siguiente puñetazo, justo cuando un mano lo detuvo por completo –Zim… que sorpresa- Había acertado, detrás de él estaba el novio de Dib.

_¿Cómo supo que era Zim?_

Sarah trato de no parpadear, porque todo iba muy rápido. Zim solo tiro del brazo de Torque hacia atrás, y con su puño izquierdo le dio un soberano golpe en la cara. La fuerza que uso era terrible, hasta Sarah sintió el dolor del chico que caía al piso.

Torque era el más grande y corpulento de su clase, aunque tenía la misma estatura de Zim, era mucho más fornido.

Ahora ella había confirmado lo que siempre había creído, el raro novio de Dib podría cargarse por su cuenta a un contrincante mucho más grande que Torque, sin sudar una gota -_Oh, por Dios, creo que lo mato de un golpe- _Escucho a alguien decir esto en voz alta.

_No seas ridículo. Aunque por la cara que tiene Zim, creo que se le paso por la cabeza la idea de matarlo._

-Ya no digan tonterías- Zim dijo esto con frialdad, mirando al resto de las personas a su alrededor –Este bastardo aún esta vivo, no lo golpee tan fuerte-

-Je, je, je- Torque se reía mientras se ponía de pie, todos vieron con horror como le sangraba la nariz y la boca, si le hubiera pegado más fuerte, en este momento hubiera perdido un par de dientes-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que dañe la linda cara de tu noviecito, alienígena?-

Sarah vio que Zim parecía un poco perturbado por esta acusación. Ella también sintió lo mismo, era una especie de_ deja vu_, el cual no parecía cuadrar con la realidad en la que estaban inmersos.

-Espera Zim- Dib se pone delante del otro joven y trata de a alejarlo de Torque –No te metas en esto, yo puedo…- Zim lo toma de su brazo y lo saca de ese lugar. Dib parecía estar protestando, pero el otro no le hacía caso.

Luego de estar bastante lejos de Torque, se gira para mirarlo con desprecio.

-Deberías salvarte a ti mismo y no esperar que otros lo hagan por ti, humano- Sarah se quedo sorprendida al oír eso, Zim estaba furioso porque todos ellos esperaban que el viejo Dib arregle todo esto.

_Maldito desgraciado, si fuera por ti meterías a Dib en una caja de cristal para que no vea todo el mal que estamos sufriendo. Eres un cerdo egoísta, Zim._

Entonces: Gaz

Hace 56 horas atrás

_La ciudad ha cambiado mucho más de lo que esperaba en estos últimos tres meses. Nuestro padre aún sigue inmerso en su laboratorio, ignorando lo que esta sucediendo aquí afuera. Pero la ciudad esta creciendo, haciéndose más grande y compleja. Y nadie sabe quien ha estado ideando todo esto._

_Dicen que es una empresa privada, pero la ultima vez que revise los discos duros que mi hermano desecho, me di cuenta de que no es así. Esto es parte de un proyecto del gobierno. Solo utilizan las empresas privadas para ocultar los gastos. Aún así es una jugada un poco arriesgada y da la impresión de que tienen otros intereses._

_Como por ejemplo, un proyecto que se llevo a cabo hace diez años atrás, utilizando un extraterrestre real como conejito de indias. Todo cayó en manos de una empresa farmacéutica, que negó todos estos rumores. _

_Dib decidió investigarlos hace tres años atrás, y no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces._

-Membrana- El profesor intenta llamar la atención de Gaz, que estaba mirando hacia fuera, el cielo no continuo presentando esa aurora, pero tenía la impresión de que solo era una señal de catástrofe.

-Señorita Membrana-

-¿Si, profesor Dwicky?-

-Pase al frente a resolver el problema-

_De todos los profesores de la escuela, este es el que menos me agrada. Parece como si fuera a devorarnos aunque nos sonría y nos trate con amabilidad. _

Gaz se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la pizarra. Todos se quedan callados al verla pasar, le tenían mucho miedo.

-Señorita Gaz, parece ser una mujercita fuerte- Dwicky la mira con una enorme sonrisa, casi siniestra, la cual haría retroceder a cualquiera.

-¿Y eso que?- A ella no se le iba a mover un pelo aunque Dwicky la hubiera amenazado con un arma.

-Debería saber que en esta sociedad, tendrá muchos problemas teniendo ese carácter-

Gaz sin prestarle atención resuelve el problema lo más rápido posible.

-El resultado es correcto, puedes sentarte-

-Como sea-

-Señorita Membrana, las mujeres no deben tener una actitud como esa, dudo mucho que sobreviva si sigue comportándose así- Dwicky niega con pena ajena, haciendo que Gaz tenga deseos de golpearlo. La niña lo mira con recelo y con su fría voz trata de encontrar el punto a esa afirmación.

-¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?-

-¿No ha escuchado las noticias? Hay muchas niñas que son violadas por estos lugares- el hombre se para, y se enfrenta a Gaz delante de toda la clase –La mayoría de los violadores disfrutan quebrar el espíritu de chicas fuertes como tú, ya que la única satisfacción que pueden encontrar es humillar a una mujer segura de si misma-

_Acaso este tipo me esta amenazando. No, solo se esta pasando de listo. Como cualquier hombre lo hace con una chica de mi edad._

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Gaz le dio la espalda para sentarse en su puesto, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo, tenía la sensación de estar en peligro.

_Lo odio con toda el alma, profesor Dwicky. _

Entonces: Sarah 

Hace 48 horas atrás

_Otro día que termina. Otra gran cantidad de sangre que abandona mi cuerpo para no cumplir más sus funciones vitales. Santa mierda._

Sarah se lava las manos, viendo con recelo el cesto de basura. El resto de los paños femeninos los había usado y arrojado en la escuela, pero ahora que estaba en casa debía deshacerse de estos otros.

Hizo cálculos, había gastado más de dos paquetes ese día. El proceso de evacuación sanguínea se acelero el día de hoy por algún motivo, el cual Sarah desconocía.

_El día de hoy, Dib me tomo una foto._

Sarah se miro al espejo y toca su cara, la gira de un lado y luego al otro. Sonríe un poco avergonzada.

_Me dijo que era muy linda. Bueno, no creo que quisiera conquistarme, entonces debo pensar que fue sincero._

Sarah suspira. Era hora de irse a la cama. Solo esperaba que Zita no llamara hoy, no estaba de humor para irla a buscar de un motel o algún lugar que se le parezca.

_Dib me saco una foto. Me dijo que era linda. Ese maldito chico normal._

La niña se recuesta y trata de dormir un poco. Sonrío sin proponérselo y al dormirse, soñó con libélulas. Brillantes libélulas que recorrían la ciudad.

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 40 horas atrás

_(A 12 horas de su fin)_

Sarah se queda mirando, con cierta duda, al edificio en donde debía pasar casi todo su día, y luego revisa su celular. Zita no había llamado en toda la noche y no le había enviado ni un solo mensaje.

_Ya nos veremos en clases. Estoy segura que está bien… no debo preocuparme ¿verdad?_

Al entrar a la escuela y pasearse por el pasillo, no puede evitar escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Todos hablaban aún de la pelea de ayer y se quejaban de cómo había terminado.

_Es como si estuvieran decepcionados. Pero yo no me siento así. Debe ser por ese tonto cumplido que me dio Dib._

Algo no encajaba cuando había llegado a clases. No estaban Zita, ni Torque. El salón de clases parecía más vacío ahora, aún así Melvin había desaparecido hace un mes atrás, y luego le siguió La letra M.

_Hace tiempo que no desaparecía… gente._

Rob le dirigió una mirada que interpreto como miedo. Sarah rogaba para sus adentros que Zita estuviera con unos de sus novios o que se haya quedado dormida en casa.

-Rob ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mal-

-Este… ¿Has visto a Zita?-

-Deberías olvidarte de ella-

Sarah levanto las cejas sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta. No estaba cargada de odio o resentimiento. Rob le había arrojado a la cara la cruda verdad sin emoción alguna. Parecía estar resignado.

_Pero no voy aceptarlo. Zita no pudo haber desaparecido._

Entonces: Zim

Hace 40 horas atrás

_Dib sigue molesto, pero ¿que quería que hiciera? Seguí el protocolo de conducta humana para proteger a la pareja. Tal vez debería preguntarle que hice mal pero estoy seguro que solo me ganaré otro regaño._

-Zim, tengo que decirte algo- Dib se notaba avergonzado, no lo miraba porque le parecía más interesante ver sus zapatillas, pero Zim sabía que no estaba enojado con él, y eso era un alivio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Gracias… ya sabes… por ayudarme ayer- Dib estaba tan colorado como un tomate. Zim entendió finalmente en lo que fallo. El enorme ego que tenía su novio no le permitía pedir ayuda, por eso se molesto con él.

-Por nada, solo hice lo que me pareció correcto-

-¿Qué le paso a Torque? ¿Por qué dijo que eras extraterrestre? No tiene sentido-

-Solo estaba enfadado porque no obtuvo lo que quiso, se le pasara-

-¿Lo has visto?-

_No desde lo que paso anoche, y dudo mucho que vuelva, pero si lo llega aparecer por aquí, vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Él, yo y mi unidad de desplazamiento auxiliar (N/A: Se refiere a las patas de araña mecánicas), a ver como de buenos amigos nos hacemos._

En eso los dos ven entrar a Sarah. Dib se pone extraño en ese momento, su mirada se vuelve fría e insensible.

-**Su cuerpo ya no podrá soportar más cambios, le falta muy poco para alcanzar la etapa final-**

Zim se quedo petrificado al escuchar esto, trato de decir algo. Pero la mirada de Dib se volvió normal y luego le dio una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quieres ir al cine hoy? Yo invito-

-¿Eh?- El irken estaba confundido, Dib estaba como si no hubiera dicho nada y su conversación había cambiado por completo.

-¿Te pasa algo malo Zim?-

-No, no pasa nada- Zim ignoraría eso, tenía que hacerlo, no podía aceptar que algo malo le estuviera pasando a Dib –Me encantaría ir al cine hoy-

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 38 horas atrás

_(A 10 horas de su fin)_

Sarah estaba en el patio de la escuela, iba a llamar a Zita porque no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes.

Rogó que el celular diera tono. Parecía estar con suerte, la llamada se estaba realizando con total normalidad, sintió un alivio casi instantáneo al escuchar que le contestan. Que fue rápidamente reemplazado por el horror…

_ *(Estática)*_

-¿Zita?-

_ *(Estática)… No ¿Quién eres? (Estática)*_

Era la voz de una mujer. Pero no era Zita

-Es el celular de mi amiga ¿Dónde lo encontró?-

_*¿Tu amiga? (Estática) A sí, ella ya no esta*_

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?-

_*En ningún lado, ella ya no existe*_

-¡No me venga con eso! ¿Dónde la tiene?-

_*Antes, contesta bien este acertijo, si lo haces te diré a donde la envié*_

-¡Vayase a la mierda, dígame donde esta mi amiga!-

_*¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?*_

-¡Dígame donde esta Zita!-

_*Respuesta incorrecta, gracias por participar, que le vaya bien y conduzca con cuidado*_

La comunicación se corta.

Sarah marca nuevamente, y no pasa nada. Su teléfono comienza a apagarse y la pantalla parece quemarse, sale un pequeña columna de humo de este.

_Estaba frito. Ya no servía de nada intentar más._

Sarah comenzó a llorar y a gritar a todo pulmón. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Entonces: Sarah

Hace 28 horas atrás

_(Momento de su fin)_

_La mayoría de la gente cree que, cuando va a morir, su vida entera pasa delante de sus ojos, como si fuera una película rápida._

_Eso es una enorme mentira. _

_Cuando ese monstruo me enveneno, y comencé a perder sangre no solo por mis partes íntimas, sino también por mis lagrimales, mis oídos y mi nariz; ningún recuerdo de mi infancia o de mi familia se me vino a la mente._

_Solo podía ver miles de libélulas volando hacia el cielo, brillando con insistencia. _

_Solo había eso y nada más._

_A la mierda con esos idiotas que creen en eso, la muerte no es más que olvido._

_...  
_

**Fin del File 1**

* * *

N/A: Me quede sin comentarios. El experimento no va muy bien, pero estoy segura que solo me estoy precipitando. Tendré más paciencia._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**Antes de New Jersey**_

_**File 2**_

_-Parte 1_-

**Ahora**

Eddie estaba sentado dentro su viejo Chevrolet Malibu, que parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos. Se había estacionado enfrente de la farmacéutica NeoSand, que siempre parecía estar en renovación. Ahora sus instalaciones abarcaban casi una manzana entera, y eso que el último año solo era una pequeña tienda en el centro de esa ciudad.

-Eddie, abre la puerta de este cacharro- Bill estaba afuera sosteniendo un grasoso paquete, en donde estaba el almuerzo de los dos y una bandeja con dos gaseosas.

-Deja de insultar a mi pobre auto, que no puede defenderse- Eddie abre la puerta y esta rechina como si se fuera a caer en ese mismo instante. Bill se limita a ingresar al auto y pasarle el paquete a Eddie mientras se acomoda en los desgastados asientos de _cuerina. _

-Deberías comprarte un auto nuevo- Bill mira aterrado el tablero de es viejo auto, le faltaban botones que habían sido reemplazados por trozos de plástico de procedencia dudosa, y el velocímetro estaba roto. Además el medidor del tanque marcaba "vació" pero en realidad estaba lleno. Ni hablar del parabrisas rajado, el volante que Eddie había partido a la mitad y lo había remendado con cinta de embalar, y toda esa tierra que tenía encima.

-No confío en esas bañeras computarizadas-

-Por lo menos cómprate un modelo de este siglo Eddie, o sino trata de limpiar este auto más a menudo- Bill halla una sándwich todo amojosado debajo de la guantera y decide tirarlo a la calle.

-Ya, trajiste los informes-

-Si ¿Como se te ocurrió esto? Las coincidencias entre las victimas de esta ciudad y la nuestra son increíbles-

-Nada debería ser increíble para ti a esta altura de tu carrera policíaca- Eddie saca una hamburguesa con queso y le da una mordida -Ummm grasosa-

-Eres un asco- Bill se trata de concentrar en los informes ignorando los ruidos casi orgásmicos que realizaba su compañero al devorar esa condena hamburguesa -Tienes razón en eso, pero hasta da miedo-

-Ok, te escucho-

-Las primeras dos victimas habían sido derivadas a un centro clínico en New Jersey, hace tres años atrás, al igual que las ultimas seis de esta semana, solo que en diferentes meses- Bill remueve los papeles hasta que encuentra el nombre del hospital -Es un hospital antiguo, llamado Kingdow Hospital, fue creado en 1975 por el doctor Raphael Kingdow- Entusiasmado Bill le da un sorbo a su gaseosa antes de continuar –Y mira que coincidencia, hay otras personas asesinadas en New Jersey que también fueron tratadas en este hospital, todos con la misma enfermedad-

-Háblame sobre la situación de los pacientes ¿Por qué accedieron a ese lugar?-

-Tratamiento por malformaciones genéticas, todas las victimas tenían los mismos síntomas, las células de su cuerpo envejecían a un ritmo acelerado-

-¿Y que tiene que ver con NeoSand?-

-Fueron los creadores de la cura, pero la mayoría de estas personas hospitalizadas fueron sus conejitos de indias- Al ver que Eddie termina su hamburguesa y se limpia las manos, Bill le pasa los informes de los resultados de las pruebas -¿Todos fueron curados? Que oportunos son estos sujetos, una malformación genética sale de la nada y ellos tienen la cura-

-Nuestros sospechosos de siempre, pero no deberíamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas-

-Llama a Takahana, el forense de nuestro departamento de homicidios y dile que se tome el primer avión para tenerlo entre nosotros mañana, quiero que revise esos cadáveres-

-Pero los forenses de esta ciudad ya hicieron su trabajo, además no estamos en nuestra jurisdicción-

-Bill ¿Donde fueron hospitalizadas estas personas?-

-En New Jersey-

-¿Y esa no es nuestra jurisdicción? No lo digas, ya lo sabes, ese hospital y toda su gente son sospechosos también-

-Llamaré a Takahana, y al jefe del departamento de homicidios de esta ciudad-

-Buen chico, Bill- Eddie un poco divertido saca otra hamburguesa y se la muestra a su compañero -Por tus esfuerzos como policía de New Jersey, toma... una hamburguesa-

-Eres un idiota-

……………

Una mujer vestida con un caro traje de falda corta, entra junto con su amiga, que llevaba un ligero vestido color durazno, a una farmacia. Después de unos pocos minutos, ambas salen cargadas con bolsas llenas con potes de crema antiarrugas. Todas estas cremas pertenecían a los laboratorios NeoSand.

-Crees que te alcanzaran para la semana- Dice la mujer del traje.

-No lo sé, pero siempre necesitaremos más, no quiero envejecer- La otra mujer abre desesperada un pote de crema y comienza a embadurnarse el rostro en el medio de la calle.

-No olvides colocar debajo de tus parpados- La otra mujer comienza a colocarse la crema mientras hablaba –No me importaría dejar de comer para usar esta crema, me hace sentir tan… joven-

-Si, siempre joven- Suspira la otra mujer, ignorando las miradas de los curiosos que pasaban por allí.

…………….

Gaz miro a su hermano con entendimiento. No era que no le sorprendiera la decisión que había tomado y que no se sintiera molesta por ser abandonada por su único hermano. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer, que debía irse de ese lugar, porque estaba segura de que así debían ser las cosas. Ella se encargaría de la situación de esta ciudad, llegado su momento.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, hijo? No te olvides de darme el teléfono del lugar donde van quedarse- Su padre estaba tranquilo con todo esto, le había parecido una excelente idea de parte de Dib que ingrese a un instituto de ciencias de New Jersey, ya que había muchas posibilidades de que finalmente su hijo cumpla el cometido de ser científico. Su relación con Zim no le molestaba, como el genio que era, sabía que el apoyo emocional era importante para el desarrollo del ser humano. Además de agregar que no le importaba que género o especie que sea.

-Si, ya estoy listo, espero que Zim haya encontrado un buen lugar para vivir- Dib dice esto con media sonrisa, temía que su novio hiciera algo raro, como siempre.

Cada vez que se ofrecía hacer algo para él, exageraba en todo sentido. Recordó su primera cita, del desastre que fue la calle principal y la cantidad de personas gritando asustada por todos lados… muy divertida cita, pero Zim se había excedido con las atenciones que le daba.

"_Por favor, que Zim no exagere como siempre y que no haga sufrir a nadie." _

………………….

Zim mira su casa desde el otro lado de la acera y luego saca un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo. Presiona un botón al azar, y la tierra tembló.

Miles de las tuberías que se habían ajustado a los edificios laterales se separaron de estos, tirando escombros por todas direcciones. El terremoto que provoco la retracción de los cables laterales, ni se comparo cuando todos los gnomos comenzaron a ser succionados y llevados bajo tierra.

La electricidad en ese momento fallo, y alrededor de 6 manzanas quedaron completamente oscuras, mientras la casa de Zim se estaba plegando en si misma, hasta que las paredes depararon de ser sólidas y la estructura seguía disminuyendo más y más.

Finalmente solo quedo una enorme zanja, donde había estado su casa y sobre el pasto de su jardín delantero, una cápsula alargada color magenta, del tamaño de un bolígrafo. La toma entre sus manos, haciendo un gesto de satisfacción, y la coloca en su bolsillo derecho.

"_Estoy listo para mudarme"_

Las calles volvieron a iluminarse y los vecinos de Zim salieron a verificar los daños provocados por el terremoto.

La casa de Zim y su ocupante ya no estaban. Y en su lugar solo había un enorme hueco en el piso.

_-¿Vivía alguien allí?-_

_-No lo sé, creo que ese agujero siempre estuvo ahí-_

_(...)  
_

**Entonces: Torque**

_Hace tres meses atrás _

_Recordare este día por el resto de mi vida, y lo maldeciré sin saber bien porque. _

Torque era el típico chico deportista que podías encontrar en cualquier escuela. Le gustaban casi todos los deportes, pero su favorito era el football americano. Es por esa razón que era el quaterback y el capitán del equipo ese año. Pero tenía que practicar más de lo normal, aunque le gustaba tener esta posición, sus pases largos a veces eran inexactos. Y cuando un quaterback fracasa en dar un pase, el equipo contrario tiene la oportunidad de patearte el culo con el marcador.

Por eso, ese día quería practicar en el parque con el receptor de su equipo, pero nunca llego porque estaba hospitalizado por una sobredosis causada por una droga ilegal.

Torque espero pacientemente durante unos minutos, mientras jugueteaba con su balón, planeando las estrategias que pueda llegar a usar para el próximo partido. Ve pasar corriendo a Zim, el raro chico de su clase, y actual gay declarado.

Le dieron ganas de gritarle a "Marica", solo porque estaba aburrido, pero el aludido ni le presto atención. Sabía que podía estarse pasando de listo, pero siempre le quedaba la sensación en el fondo de su mente de que Zim no sabía lo que significa lo que le acababa de decir.

"_Zim es un extraterrestre"_ Esto resonaba en su cabeza, eran los gritos de Dib, cuando hace tres años atrás se había acusado a Zim de no ser humano. Pero ya no era así. Lo más irónico era que termino siendo novio de la persona que acusaba de ser alienígena. Que idiotas que son estos maricones enamorados.

Fue entonces cuando ve esa columna de luz elevarse hacia el cielo, y escucha como los cables hacen un ruido como si estuvieran silbando. De un momento a otro todo fue muy brillante y él había perdido el conocimiento.

(…)

_No recuerdo como llegue a casa. Pero estoy seguro que había vomitado. Mi ropa olía horrible a la mañana siguiente._

Torque se levanto del piso de su cuarto con una terrible jaqueca, miro alrededor y noto que todo el lugar le daba vueltas. Hasta que finalmente se puso completamente de pie.

Sintió las nauseas no cedían. Decidió darse una ducha para sacarse de encima el nauseabundo olor a vomito, que no sabía donde había terminado parando, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Un poco más higienizado y menos mareado baja de su cuarto para encontrar a su madre. Lo miró con gravedad, pero solo curvo un poco el labio y luego le saludo.

-Buenos días, cariño- Pero de otro lado se escucho una voz, cavernosa y profunda _"Que no se haya emborrachado anoche, que no se haya metido en problemas anoche"_

Torque estaba confundido, parpadea y luego decide saludar -Hola, Ma ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-

-Hay un poco de cereal- Torque asiente al escuchar esto, y busca el estante de los cereales y la leche de la nevera. Mientras hacía esto, escuchaba la voz de nuevo _"Este malagradecido, lo único que causara son problemas, porque tuve que traerlo al mundo, se ha metido en problemas y ahora esta arruinado. Arruinado"_

-Ma ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada querido, solo… ¿Qué te paso anoche?-

-Nada. Fui al parque a practicar, pero Jimmy no apareció- Torque trata de recordar algo más, era inútil, así que decide mentir –Fui a casa de Denis a jugar con su ps2 y perdí la noción del tiempo-

La voz resonó de vuelta en su cabeza, Torque se sintió mareado al escucharla _"Ese vago de Jimmy esta en el hospital por una sobredosis, se ira al infierno de los adictos, gracias a Dios"_

-¿Le pasó algo malo a Jimmy, Ma?- Torque se quedo mirando a su madre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso querido? De seguro esta bien-

-Solo que el nunca llego a nuestra practica, tal vez le paso algo-

-Tonterías, querido, se buen niño y come tu cereal- _"Ingrato, deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido, tu eres el que se emborracho anoche y no recuerda nada, asqueroso desgraciado, debería castigarte"_

Torque miro con desgano su cereal. Y se obligo a comerlo aunque esa horrible voz seguía resonando en su cabeza. Lo que más le aterraba era lo idéntica que era a la de su madre. Pero sonaba demasiado sincera para su gusto.

**Entonces: Torque**

_Hace un mes atrás _

_Estoy harto de toda esta mierda. Ya no quiero seguir escuchando y viendo más cosas como estas. Apágate de una buena vez cerebro estúpido._

Torque estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, tratando de tragar unas aspirinas que tenía en su mano. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no cedía.

Sabía que era una mala idea salir de su casa. Era mucho peor cuando estaba afuera, su cabeza tenía mejor _recepción_ cuando estaba en el exterior. Pero se iba a volver loco si seguía escuchando las atrocidades que su madre y su padre pensaban de él.

Le sirvió de mucho esta nueva habilidad. Se sentía cada vez más miserable al saber lo que pensaban los demás. Había descubierto hace poco que sus padres creían que iba ser un fracasado, el tipo de persona que vive bebiendo cerveza y realizando trabajos de medio tiempo mal pagados.

Se había enterado de cosas horribles que ni en su vida había imaginado. Su padre había embaucado a una empresa entera, hasta llevarla a la quiebra. Y eso no era nada, él estaba conciente de todos los empleados que quedaron en la calle y de los muchos que se habían suicidado.

_Suicidio, tan solo esa palabra me hace revolver el estomago._

Pero su padre seguía su vida de comodidades y dormía muy bien por la noche. Su madre no se quedaba atrás, se había vuelto adicta a los antidepresivos, y siempre pensaba en dejarlos, pero nunca lo hacía. Torque no sabía el infierno que era un matrimonio, pero estaba seguro que tras esa experiencia, nunca iba a casarse.

_Lo que más me da rabia es que yo no debería saber estas cosas. Leer la mente de las demás personas es un castigo no un don._

Torque tenía solo 15 años cuando se entero de lo horrible que era el mundo que lo rodeaba. Todos esos pensamientos venenosos, de seres que dicen ser humanos pero no son más que bestias encajadas en trajes de ejecutivos, le llegaban.

Estaba conciente de muchas cosas. Podía ver el interior del alma de cualquier persona, sabía si había matado a alguien, si había robado o si había violado a una niña pequeña.

_Me volveré loco, me doy como mínimo 2 meses máximos antes de empezar a babear como un demente y matar gente._

**Entonces: Rob**

_Hace un mes atrás _

_¿Para que me estoy esforzando tanto en vivir, si de todas formas voy a morir?_

Había pasado una semana del accidente, y Rob sabía que era toda su culpa. Solo quería aprender a manejar, pero no se habría imaginado que terminaría asesinando a una pobre niña.

Aún recuerda como escuchaba a su padre, viudo hacía tres años atrás, darle las indicaciones para manejar en días de lluvia. Había cosas importantes que aprender y cosas no tan interesantes, pero escuchar a su padre hablar a veces lo abstraía. Y eso no es bueno para un conductor.

La niña salió de la nada, entre dos autos estacionados en el lado derecho de la calle. Se lanzo hacia el centro del asfalto como si estuviera persiguiendo algo, una entidad pequeña e invisible que intentaba alcanzar con una mano.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Rob no pudo frenar a tiempo, pero sabía lo que esa niña estaba tratando a de alcanzar.

"_Libélulas. Se escapan las libélulas"_

El sonido de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo estrellarse en el parabrisas. El sonido del freno deteniendo el auto. El golpe que se dio su padre en la guantera (Perdió un diente, pero estaba vivo aún). Nunca olvidaría esos sonidos. Lo persiguen en sus pesadillas.

_No iba tan rápido. No iba tan rápido. No iba tan rápido ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE FRENAR A TIEMPO?!_

Ese pequeño rostro ladeado, el cristal manchándose con borbotones de sangre que parecían florecer, rojas flores de vida que ese escapaba de ese pequeño cuerpo. Su nombre era Anna, tenía solo ocho años y ese día se había escapado del cuidado de sus padres para correr detrás de las

_Libélulas_

Y morir a manos de un adolescente incompetente, al volante de un viejo modelo Ford.

_No debía morir, ella era tan pequeña y joven ¿Por qué no fui yo? Maldita sea…_

_Este es el último día de mi vida en este mundo. _

Rob estaba mirando con un poco de expectación el edificio que estaba en construcción. Tan alto y tan imponente. Solo estaba su esqueleto, pero su construcción avanzaba rápidamente.

_No quiero vivir más, así como esa pequeña niña, moriré de todas formas, y ya no tengo ganas de seguir viviendo._

**Entonces: Torque**

_Hace un mes atrás_

_Sabía donde iba a estar esa noche. Sabía que planeaba hacer, pero no quería verme implicado en todo ese asunto._

Rob había cometido un asesinato, y aunque el juez lo haya liberado tras pagar la fianza, él debía pagar.

_Pero se va a suicidar. Una vida por otra vida ¿No es correcto?_

Llego a ese edificio y logro entrar fácilmente saltando el enrejado. Miro a su alrededor y sentía los pensamientos que flotaban en su mente desaparecer. La recepción allí no era tan buena.

La noche era silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa. Podía escucharse el constante silbido de los transformadores de corriente. Y el cielo mostraba unos brillantes rizos de diferentes colores.

_¿Será un arco iris? Pero no parece un arco iris, además es de noche._

Al llegar al ultimo piso se dio cuenta que Rob ya sabía que estaba allí. Lo miro como si estuviera ausente y luego se acerco a la orilla de ese décimo cuarto piso.

-¿Te vas a matar?-

-Si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas-

-¿Serviría de algo decirte "no lo hagas"?- Torque mira los ojos cansados de Rob, no parecía haber dormido en días, noto que frunce el ceño –Eso significa que no-

-Esto se termina ahora, vivir para terminar muriendo de una forma u otra es inútil- El chico se acerca a la orilla y se balancea con peligrosidad. Torque se quedo mirando del otro lado.

-Tienes mucho miedo, pero estas tan triste que no lo notas-

-Gracias por el informe de mis pensamientos-

-¿Un suicida sarcástico? Eso no me lo esperaba- Torque trata de acercarse un poco más, sin que Rob se de cuenta -¿Has pensado en tu padre?-

-Lo suficiente como para hacer esto-

-Sabes que él se siente culpable, piensa que te distrajo-

-Él no me distrajo, si leíste mi mente sabes la verdad, confundí el pedal del freno- Rob estaba llorando a mares mientras miraba a Torque –Confundí el puto pedal, y mate a esa niña-

_No había nada que pudiera decir para que se sienta mejor. Como en todas las cosas de la vida, hay errores que pueden ser fatales. No se compara con un error en un campo de football americano, al hacer un mal pase o no esquivar un blitz. Pero no hay duda en que debemos pagar por todos nuestros errores, de una forma u otra._

**-Deberías desistir, esta noche no es la adecuada para morir-**

Rob y Torque se dan vuelta, asustados al escuchar esa voz. Rob pierde el equilibrio pero Torque reacciona rápido y lo agarra de la chaqueta para asirlo y hacerlo caer al piso, fue doloroso, pero de seguro mejor que caer al vacío.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!- Rob grito aterrorizado. Torque no podía escuchar los pensamientos de la persona que estaba allí… tal vez no era humano.

-**Traten de mantenerse al margen de todo esto, porque aquí habrá una contienda**- Esa voz profunda y fría, pertenecía a una figura alta, vestida con una capa que le cubría el cuerpo por completo, y una capucha que tapaba su cabeza y rostro.

-¿Contienda?- Torque se queda mirando la oscura figura, se le hacía familiar pero no sabía donde le había visto.

-**Hay un Catalizador suelto, y va detrás de ti**- La criatura encapuchada se dirige a Torque –**Así que te usaré de carnada**-

_Carnada. Carnada para el Catalizador._

Esa voz se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, se gira hacia el otro extremo y ve a su padre saliendo detrás de una de las vigas de construcción.

-Faltaba tan poco para que este bastardo llegará a su etapa final, pero no, debía rescatar a su amigo suicida- El padre de Torque comenzó a deformarse, estirando su cuello hasta alcanzar una altura de veinte centímetros, luego doblando hacia delante como una serpiente. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y un hilo de baba salía de su boca.

–Hijo, déjame ayudarte a alcanzar tu última etapa, se buen hijo y déjame ayudarte- Sus brazos se convirtieron en largas masas de carne que se extendían por todos lados.

Torque grito aterrado, no podía creer lo que veía ¿Por qué no sabía de esto? Le había leído la mente a su padre hace dos meses atrás… pero, hacía ya dos semanas que nunca lo encontraba en la casa. No le había podido leer la mente hacía dos semanas.

_¿Le habrá pasado algo en esas dos semanas? _

-Papá- Torque solo pudo balbucear esto, viendo como su padre se transformaba en un monstruo de carne laxa y plástica, que se deformaba como la masa para modelar que usan los niños de preescolar.

-**Catalizador, prepárate para ser destruido**- La criatura saca del interior de su capa un brazo, completamente cubierto de un material negro. Una gran cantidad de microfilamentos comenzaron extenderse de sus delgados dedos enguantados –**Este sistema no puede soportar tu presencia**-

.......

_Fin del tercer capitulo_

_N/A: _Sin mucho para agregar, creo que el experimento esta resultando un poco espeluznante (Mi mente esta perturbada). Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**Antes de New Jersey**_

_**File 2**_

_-Parte 2_-

La noche era bastante tranquila, pero Dib no podía dormir por la emoción. Miro su habitación y se sintió fuera de lugar, estaba tan vacía que por primera vez pudo apreciar el color de las paredes.

_Solo faltan seis horas para marcharme de esta ciudad._

Sentía como el estomago se le llenaba de mariposas, y no podía dejar de estar nervioso. Iba a vivir con Zim, y por primera vez experimentaría lo que es la convivencia con otra persona.

Realmente no iba haber diferencia de cómo estaban llevando su relación, los dos estaban casi las 24 hs del día juntos. Además él solía dormir más en casa de Zim que en su propia casa. Así que esto no era nada nuevo para él, pero aún así, sentía como si estuvieran llevando su relación a otro nivel.

-Si no duermes bien, mañana vas estar todo hinchado- La voz de Zim hace que se le paren los pelos de la nuca, Dib jadea asustado y se da vuelta para ver a su novio en la ventana saludando como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

-¡¿Qué haces en la ventana?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- Dib gritaba más de enfado que de asustado, Zim hace un gesto de que debería calmarse porque de nada valía hacer tanto escándalo.

Dib se tranquiliza, un poco apenado y sale al pasillo para ver si su hermana o su padre andaban rondando por allí. Entra de nuevo a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Tranquilo de que no había moros en la costa, suspira aliviado. Al levantar la vista, tenía a Zim encima de él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

Zim había acercado su rostro al de Dib, de tal forma que podría contarle las pestañas. Respiraba tranquilo, dándole al muchacho una prueba de su aliento, que siempre se sentía dulce. Había colocado sus manos sobre sus brazos, anulando su movilidad, por completo, pero no estaba dando la presión suficiente como para lastimarlo.

-Zim… espera…- Dib se había sonrojado todo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba intentando hacer su novio, pero parecía que había cambiado de opinión y alejo su rostro de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sabes, de todo esto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Nervioso, asustado y un poco ansioso, pero feliz- Dib se rasca la nuca un poco incomodo –Es la primera vez que tengo a alguien para compartir mi vida, no se porque, pero desde que era pequeño, me he sentido solo- El chico dijo esto con un poco de tristeza, nunca se le hizo fácil hacer amigos cercanos.

Zim sonrío y levanto los hombros como si le restara importancia lo que acababa de decir –¡Nah! Yo no puedo estar nervioso, si fuera así, estarías perdido-

El chico le da un abrazo a Dib, dejando a este un poco confundido. Era un poco raro que Zim cambiara un tema de esta forma, pero supuso que solo estaba tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

-No me voy a desvanecer, Zim- El chico no sabía porque decía esto, pero últimamente Zim se había mostrado demasiado posesivo. Como si temiera que algo le pasara. Trato de abandonar este pensamiento al sentir el calido aliento de su novio en su cuello.

-A veces creo que eso sucederá- Zim se acomoda en el hueco del cuello de Dib, y le susurra con calma -¿Puedo pasar esta noche contigo? Tal vez te ayude a dormir-

-Esta bien, me hará bien un poco de compañía-

**Entonces: Torque **

Hace 72 horas atrás 

Cuando Torque despertó, estaba en el piso de su cuarto. Hacía un mes que no podía usar su cama para dormir, por alguna razón ya no le resultaba cómoda. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas secas y sus ojos estaban colorados. Había soñado con la muerte de su padre otra vez.

Se levanta con cuidado, mira el reloj digital para comprobar la hora. Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba retrasado. Escucha el timbre. Rob ya llego, de seguro los buscaba para ir a la escuela juntos. Tenían el sistema que cuando estaban en la calle se aseguraban de estar acompañados. Solo por si las dudas.

"_Aunque no creo que eso detenga a Just-Alice para matarme"_

Revisa su habitación y ve que aún había un poco de ropa limpia. Tenía que hacer la colada apenas llegue de la escuela, pero con el insomnio que sufría a menudo, tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Baja del primer piso hasta la planta baja, y ve a su madre tallando el suelo de la cocina con un cepillo enjabonado, tratando de sacarle más brillo a las baldosas del que ya tenía. La muerte de su marido la dejo trastornada, y como había dejado los antidepresivos, comenzó a limpiar la casa de forma obsesiva.

Hacia mucho que no le hablaba a Torque, porque ella solo le repetía la misma mierda de siempre "Se buen niño, se buen niño"

"_Y piensa exactamente lo mismo, no hay nada dentro de esta persona"_

Torque toma una manzana y se va de la cocina. Busca su mochila, que estaba en sobre el sofá recientemente plastificado, y luego sale de la casa por la puerta delantera.

Al ver a Rob esperándolo afuera, no pudo evitar recordar esa noche, hace un mes atrás. Recordaba cómo esa criatura destruyo, delante de sus propios ojos, a su padre (O lo que parecía ser su padre), como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recordó claramente el sonido que provocaban los trozos de carne que caían en todas direcciones, el sonido y el olor de la sangre que se precipitaba al piso y lo coloreaba como si estuviera vertiendo pintura roja a sus pies.

_Ese sujeto… no esa criatura me dijo que vendría por mi algún día. Tal vez termine igual que mi padre. _

_Recuerdo también sus últimas palabras como si me las hubiera dicho ayer…_

"_**Todo a su debido tiempo"**_

_**(…)**_

**Entonces: Torque **

Hace un mes atrás 

–**Este sistema no puede soportar tu presencia**-

Las palabras de esa criatura sentenciaron a la horrible bestia que estaba enfrente de ellos, a una horrible muerte. Y con ese veredicto su mano comenzó a elevarse mientras los finos alambres que desprendían de sus delgados dedos enguantados, comenzaron a tensarse.

-¡No me asustas Reaper!- El monstruo de carne se abalanza sobre Torque, sus brazos se vuelven aún más alargado y su cuello se estira, mientras su boca se habría de forma tal que parecía haber cedido su mandíbula, sus diente estaban astillándose y la saliva caía copiosamente hacia todas direcciones

–¡Voy a destruir a este bastardo antes de que influencies en él!-

-**Desiste**- La voz sonó tan segura y fría que daba la sensación que ese sujeto no tenía emociones. Sus finos dedos se quedan quietos en ese momento. Se podían ver los finos alambres salir de todas direcciones, como si fuera una finísima telaraña.

El Monstruo había quedado inmovilizado por estos alambres, a pocos milímetros de Torque. Su saliva caía copiosamente en su rostro, el cual Torque retiro rápidamente de su alcance. Estaba tan asustado, que comenzó arrastrarse hacía atrás, como si hubiera olvidado como caminar.

La criatura comenzó a tironear su cuerpo. Se lo veía muy asustado y sorprendido, aparentemente no esperaba fallar de esta forma.

**-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Sabías que tu fin era inminente, justo en el momento en que moví mi mano derecha- **La mano del extraño de capa se cerró… y la mutilación comenzó.

Rob comenzó a chillar en forma histérica, su fina voz hubiera impresionado a Torque, si no estuviera tan ocupado observando como el cuerpo de su padre era cortado en trozos, que caían al suelo pesadamente, acompañados de litros de sangre que se esparcían por todos lados.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, y fue tan horrible, que no notaron como esos finos hilos que habían rebanado a ese monstruo, se movían por si solos y volvían a meterse debajo de la capa de ese extraño personaje encapuchado, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Torque se da cuenta de algo que no dejaba de ser insignificante en su situación, pero lo había dejado perplejo. Tanto él como Rob estaban manchados con la sangre de su padre, pero ni una sola gota toco a ese sujeto. Podría decirse que salió limpio de ese trabajo, pero al ver a su padre convertido en una especie de papilla, no le gusto esto.

-Papá… ¿Por qué…?- Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero noto que la figura encapuchada intentaba retirarse -¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi padre?!- Torque no estaba del todo seguro que esa cosa fuera su padre, pero el miedo no le dejaba pensar.

-**Tu padre murió hace dos semanas atrás**- La criatura se volvió a el pero no se le acerco –**Un catalizador entro a su cuerpo y tomo el control, y todo fue gracias a las marcas de ADN que posee**-

-¿ADN?-

-**Son las mismas que tienes tu, pero aún no estas listo, tu evolución no ha terminado**- La criatura comenzó a retroceder, y luego dijo –**Pero cuando termine, volveré por ti, y te llevaré a un lugar donde no puedas lastimar a nadie**-

Torque no podía verlo ya, las sombras cubrían por completo a ese sujeto y no podía decir bien si estaba allí o no -¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te detiene terminar el trabajo ahora?! ¡No te escapes, cobarde!-

_La voz de la criatura se apagaba, como si estuviera alejándose cada vez más…_

–**Todo a su debido tiempo**-

**Ahora**

La mañana parecía prometedora, y Eddie sentía que estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante. Tenía buen olfato cuando se trataba de buscar pistas.

Bill no se veía del todo bien, en primer lugar la abstinencia de tabaco estaba matándolo, estaba seguro de que si se libraba de Eddie compraría un paquete de cigarrillos y lo fumaría de una sola vez.

En segundo lugar, Takahana le había echado bronca por haberlo llamado de improvisto. Tenía razones para estar enojado, ya que debía tomarse la molestia de viajar a otra ciudad, a revisar cadáveres _"ya revisados"_. Si les hacía este favor, Bill le prometió que le conseguiría entradas para el juego de los Lakers que se llevaría a cabo este fin de semana. Pero ahora dudaba si iba a poder cumplir con esa parte del trato, porque estaba seguro de que Eddie no le dejaría en paz, hasta resolver ese caso.

-Puedo sentirlo Billy Boy, estoy casi seguro de que tenemos una buena pista-

-Tal vez solo sean gases- Bill seguía en su mundo preguntándose porque de todas las parejas le había tocado Eddie, pero no pudo seguir pensando en esto porque el susodicho lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra a la puerta de una casa.

-Déjate de payasadas y ponte serio, vamos a interrogar a un familiar de uno de los desaparecidos- Sin que él otro pueda protestar, lo endereza y le arregla la chaqueta –No te afeitaste-

-No, mamá- Bill revolea los ojos mientras Eddie le acomoda la corbata.

–Vamos a tratar con un viuda cuyo hijo ha desaparecido hace pocos días, procura tener tacto- Bill asiente al oír esto, y ve que Eddie toca el timbre.

La puerta se abre con suavidad, y los dos vieron detrás de esta a una mujer muy delgada y demacrada. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas y restos de lágrimas secas debajo de sus enrojecidos ojos. Pero lo que más les llamo la atención, fue el fuerte olor a cloro y amoniaco que despedía su cuerpo.

-¿Qué desean?- Dijo con voz seca. Eddie y Bill se miran por unos instantes, y luego Bill decide hablar -¿Señora McNuty? Somos detectives de la unidad de homicidios de New Jersey, venimos hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a su hijo, Torque McNuty- Ambos hombres le muestran sus placas a la mujer, para poder convencerla.

-¿Han encontrado algo acerca de mi niño?-

-No, pero estamos investigando el caso- Eddie se queda un poco consternado, la mujer tenía guantes de hule en sus manos y sus pies estaban embolsados.

-No ensucien mi piso- Otra vez su voz sonó seca, pero un poco molesta. Eddie y Bill se quitan los zapatos y los dejan en el armario que estaba en el vestíbulo.

Bill pisa de forma descuidada y se resbala. Para no caerse trata de agarrarse del torso de Eddie.

-¿Qué te dije de las payasadas?- Eddie susurra molesto mientras levanta a Bill con cuidado, y este se avergüenza.

–Perdón, es que este lugar esta muy… limpio- El pobre estaba todo colorado, pero recupera la compostura al ver llegar a la mujer con dos vasos de agua.

-Pueden sentarse en el sofá- La mujer señala el sofá y los dos quedan impactados al darse cuenta de que estaba plastificado. A Bill le empezó a dar miedo ese lugar tétricamente impecable; sin embargo, Eddie sentía que estaban por descubrir algo importante, así que se veía tranquilo.

Se sientan con cuidado para no hacer ruidos sospechosos y comienzan a interrogar a la mujer. Empezaron con lo básico, preguntaron por los amigos de Torque, sus pasatiempos, si era buen alumno, si molestaba o era molestado por alguien, cosas mundanas que hacen los chicos de ciudad. Hasta que Eddie toco el tema de las enfermedades, y Bill no podía creer como había entrado el asunto a colación.

-Si, mi hijo tuvo una extraña enfermedad hace cuatro años atrás- la mujer retorció sus manos –Fue horrible, no sabíamos que hacer-

-¿Se curo?-

-Si… lo llevamos a New Jersey, a una clínica que nos había ofrecido ayuda para curarlo, solo con medio año de tratamiento termino sanando por completo- la mujer saca un pañuelo klenex y se enjuga las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos –Pero, era un tratamiento experimental, fue una decisión muy difícil… no teníamos opciones, y el dolor que sentía mi niño era insoportable-

-¿Podría darnos el nombre de la clínica y del doctor que le ofreció este tratamiento?- Eddie estaba especulando demasiado, se había jugado el todo por su teoría, pero no había marcha atrás.

-No entiendo que tenga que ver con todo esto- Espetó la mujer. Bill le extiende uno de los vasos con agua que había traído, esta lo toma con sus temblorosas manos y bebe un poco –El nombre de ese lugar era Kingdow Hospital y la doctora que atendió a mi hijo era Madison Kingdow-

Eddie iba a saltar de su asiento, pero Bill lo había pillado con la mirada. Se tranquiliza y da por terminado el interrogatorio. Le ofrece a la mujer su tarjeta personal con su número de teléfono, para que lo llame si se entera de cualquier otra cosa, y le promete encontrar a su hijo.

Los detectives salen de la casa, con sus zapatos en sus respectivos pies y con nuevas dudas dentro de su cabeza.

-Billy Boy, tengo la sensación de que los siguientes interrogatorios serán muy parecidos a este- A Eddie le brillaban los ojos con entusiasmo. Esta era una muy buena pista, casi tan buena como lo era la pasta con albóndigas que le preparaba su madre cuando era niño.

-No me gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero tengo mala espina en todo esto- Bill traga saliva nervioso –Esto es grande-

-Necesito una copa- Eddie dice esto con determinación, su compañero se escandaliza por esto.

-¡Eddie, son las nueve de la mañana! ¡No puedes beber a esta hora!-

-¡Nah! El tiempo es una ilusión- Eddie camina hacia su auto y abre la puerta del conductor –Y la hora de beber cerveza, más todavía-

-Muy profundo de tu parte ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Una galleta de la fortuna?- Bill sube al viejo auto de Eddie, molesto. Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

………………….

Todo estaba listo para irse, el taxi se estaba aproximando desde el otro lado de la calle. Dib mira a su padre, y se dio cuenta de que este quería estar más en su laboratorio que despidiéndose de su hijo, así que trato de no alargar más la situación y se despidió en forma rápida de su padre.

Luego mira a su hermana, había estado un poco ausente últimamente, pero no parecía estar enojada con él por marcharse –Espero que no destruyas mi cuarto, solo me iré por unos meses, regreso en Navidad-

-No te preocupes, lo acabo de redecorar y pinte sus paredes de morado, puedes irte a dormir a la casa de tu novio si no te gusta-

-¿Morado? ¡Pero si ni siquiera me he marchado!- El taxi llega, y Zim comienza a cargar en el porta equipaje las maletas –Zim, ayúdame con esto-

-¿Bromeas? Quiero llegar con vida a New Jersey- El chico se acerca a Dib y le pasa el brazo por el cuello, jalándolo hacia él –Además me gusta la idea de que vivas conmigo-

-No me avergüences delante de ellos- Dib se aparta un poco, antes de que Zim empiece a ponerse más cariñoso, solo para molestarlo. Luego saca de su bolsillo una especie de navaja color negra, la cual limito a cerrarla para dársela a su hermana.

-**Mantén siempre esto contigo, solo puedes usarlo dos veces**- La voz de Dib se torno fría y seca, Gaz parecía estar acostumbrada a esos cambios de actitud, porque se limito a tomar el objeto y mirarlo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Ten cuidado- musita finalmente la chica gótica. Zim trato de ignorar la mirada acusadora de Gaz. Sabía que seguir ignorando lo que le sucedía a Dib no era sano, pero por ahora estaba bien para él.

-¿Cuidado? Si lo tendré, no me va a pasar nada Gaz- Dib se ríe nervioso, volviendo a la normalidad. Cuando terminan de despedirse, ambos chicos se suben al taxi y se marchan hacia el aeropuerto.

Gaz ve que su padre se larga, para hablar por celular con sus asistentes del laboratorio. Se queda sola por unos instantes, pero decide echarle un vistazo a la brújula que le había dado su hermano hacía unos días atrás. Las agujas giraban sin control.

Nerviosa comienza a mirar en todas direcciones, no podía ver a nadie cerca de allí.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?-

Gaz se da cuenta que había alguien sentado en el cerco, pero que hacía unos segundos no estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- al levantar la vista, ve a una chica vestida con ropa de los años `80, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro con bocamanga azul eléctrico, un saco muy maltratado color azul oscuro, y debajo una camisa multicolor adornado con un brillante moño color naranja. En su cabeza lucía una galera color azul con brillantes cintas anaranjadas, en donde había sujetado 4 naipes, un as de picas, una sota de corazones, otra de trébol y otra de diamante.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, ya sabes, con toda esta locura en el ambiente- La muchacha aspira sonoramente y luego comienza a reírse como si le pareciera gracioso lo que acababa de decir.

–Ya falta poco para que toda esta ciudad caiga en ruinas, te va gustar verlo Gazlene- La chica empieza aplaudir como loca y luego se queda tranquila, mira a Gaz con perspicacia -¿Quieres un poco de té?-

Gaz asiente, y ve que la chica se quita el sombrero, exhibiendo su corto cabello castaño. Del interior de su galera, extrae una taza humeante de té para ella –Aquí tienes, té negro cargado, como te gusta- y luego extrae otra para ella –Té rojo con limón, excitante-

La chica gótica no prueba él té, mira con un poco de curiosidad a la otra persona que estaba allí -Mi hermano ya se fue ¿Tu también te iras?-

-Alguien debe darle una mano a tu querido hermano, no crees- bebe un poco del té y luego continua –Además, ya no hay más _Catalizadores_ por aquí, al menos hasta que ese hospital de mierda envíe más-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dices que la ciudad estará en ruinas?-

-¡Hay algo en el agua! ¡Hay algo en la tierra! ¡Hay algo en el aire!- grita la chica lanzado la taza de té hacía atrás estrellándola contra la pared y haciéndola añicos –No importa a donde estés, aquí ellos pueden entrar y hacerte lo que quieran, han contaminado casi toda está ciudad-

-¿Te refieres a los laboratorios NeoSand?-

-Falta muy poco para que veas a las personas arrastrarse por las calles, gimiendo y suplicando que aumenten su dosis… y luego van a matar por ella- la chica se para en la acera acomodando graciosamente su sombrero –Serán tiempos difíciles, Gazlene querida-

-Ni que lo digas- Gaz decide beber su taza de té, y luego ve que la chica se estaba alejando de ella –Desde que nos conocimos, nunca me dijiste tu nombre-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, esta será la última vez que beberemos té juntas-

-No te dejaré irte sin darme un nombre- la chica gótica había empuñado la navaja que le había dado su hermano, la muchacha al verla blandir esa arma, hizo un raro ruido con su boca, que sonó como un "Plop" y luego se sonrío.

-Soy el _Remanente_, y me apodan _Mad Hatter_- Luego se ríe como si le causara un poco de gracia el apodo que le dieron.

Gaz asiente y nota que la chica seguía mirando la navaja, _Hatter_ señala el arma con su dedo índice sin dejar de sonreírse –Solo puedes usarla dos veces, sería mejor que la guardes, por si acaso una _Anomalía_ llega aparecer-

-¿No se han llevado a todos los chicos especiales?-

-¡Error! _Just-Alice _no me permitió llevarlos a todos- Señalando la calle con ambos dedos índices, sonríe en forma picara -¿Puedo marcharme ahora?-

-Como quieras- ve a _Hatter _darle la espalda para marcharse, caminaba raro, como siempre, tratando de no pisar las grietas del piso.

-¡Ah! ¡Y una cosa más!- _Hatter_ se da vuelta para ver a una molesta Gaz –Trata de no beber el agua o de respirar el aire de esta ciudad, recuerda, ellos pueden entrar-

-Ni que estuviera loca- Gaz dice esto seriamente y _Hatter _solo asiente para seguir su camino, perdiéndose de vista al doblar en una esquina.

Gaz corre hasta la esquina para ver que dirección había tomado, pero _Hatter_ había desaparecido, sin dejar rastros.

Se había quedado sola en esa ciudad, pero estaba preparada para todos los contratiempos hasta que su hermano regrese. Solo esperaba que tuviera éxito y termine con todo este asunto de una buena vez.

**Entonces: Rob **

Hace 48 horas atrás 

_Creo estar en una horrible pesadilla, hasta me he pellizcado a mi mismo para despertarme, pero todo esto es real. Era conciente de la habilidad de leer la mente que poseía Torque, ya que era él único que había descubierto mis intenciones de suicidarme, hace un mes atrás._

_Pero después del encuentro que tuvimos con esa criatura, denominada Just-Alice y ese horrible monstruo que casi mata a Torque, supuse que nada iba a sorprenderme._

_¡Santa Mierda! _

_Estaba tan equivocado. Creo que jamás olvidaré lo que ha sucedido esta noche. _

_Me sentí como atrapado en un comic, lleno de seres inimaginables, en donde la línea entre el bien y el mal siquiera esta marcada._

_Pero tengo la sensación que la desaparición de Torque y Zita tras estos acontecimientos, siquiera se compara con lo que vendrá._

_Estoy convencido que se aproximan tiempos muy oscuros para esta ciudad. Y me asegurare de tener los ojos bien abiertos para verlo todo. _

_Quiero saber el porque de todo esto, y si las razones para arruinarle la vida a tantas personas, valía la pena. Estoy harto de que manipulen lo que estoy viviendo día a día, dándome de mamar basura innecesaria, mientras hay personas muriendo allá afuera. _

_Yo quiero verlo todo, y me asegurare de registrarlo para contárselo a Torque y a Zita cuando regresen. Es una promesa. _

.......

**Fin del File 2  
**

_N/A 1:_No estoy segura de que este capitulo llegue a gustar, ya que muchos esperan que _Mad Hatter_ sea hombre, y en este caso es mujer. No se engañen, es un personaje ambiguo, una personalidad completamente ajena a su genero, pero desde ya me disculpo con los fanáticos de _Mad Hatter_.

N/A 2: Solo falta el File de Zita, y comenzamos a develar un poco más el misterio. Hasta ahora han aparecido el Catalizador, el Remanente y el Reaper, solo falta la Anomalía, que saldrá en el siguiente File.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	5. Chapter 5

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**Antes de New Jersey**_

_**File 3**_

**Entonces: Zita**

Hace tres meses atrás

Nada había resultado sencillo para Zita después de la muerte de su madre hace un año atrás. Trató de hacer todo lo posible para no decaer en la depresión, pero había ocasiones en las que el llanto la tomaba desprevenida y debía esconderse para que su padre o sus amigos no la vieran perder el control.

Su padre era la única familia que le quedaba, y su amor hacía él se había intensificado, debido a que era su único sostén y no deseaba perderlo. Así que siempre trataba de estar con él, llegar a tiempo para hacer la cena y ayudar con las cosas de la casa. Todo marchaba más o menos bien, hasta ese horrible día en el que fue traicionada.

Zita esperaba tranquilamente enfrente de una tienda de novedades la llegada del chico con el que iba salir ese día, pero se estaba comenzando a retrasar, lo cual no le pareció nada bueno.

"_Cinco minutos de retraso. Más vale que vengas con una buena excusa porque sino, tendrás la cita de tus pesadillas"_

Había posibilidades de que la dejaran plantada, pero Zita no pensó en eso. Siguió mirando la calle, tratando de entretenerse con algo. En eso vio a una chica de su edad de la mano de una pequeña de ocho años, saliendo de una juguetería. Como las dos tenían el cabello color castaño, supuso que eran hermanas. La hermana mayor sostenía un oso de felpa que la niña estaba interesada en atrapar. Le hace una señal indicándole que espere.

Luego, Zita vio una escena muy peculiar desarrollarse delante de sus propias narices. La chica del oso de felpa, saca un pañuelo color rojo de su mochila. Al hacerlo la pequeña comenzó a gritar emocionada _"¡Hermana, haz el truco!"_

La chica en cuestión movió el pañuelo, dando a entender que era un ordinario pedazo de tela, y luego cubre el juguete con este. Zita pensaba que la chica iba hacer alguna especie de treta a su hermana, como esconder el juguete detrás de su espalda o algo así, pero se equivoco. La chica mueve la mano donde tenía el muñeco y el pañuelo cae como si este se hubiera esfumado, y al retirarlo, el juguete ya no estaba.

_¡Es un jodido truco de magia de verdad! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Las chicas de su edad no practican magia!_

Zita pensó que la muchacha era rara, una inadaptada que hace trucos de magia, nada impresionante. Cualquier retrasado sabe que solo los ñoños hacen trucos de magia. Pero la pequeña de ocho años parecía estar muy feliz por la habilidad de su hermana.

La escena solo duro unos pocos segundos más, la hermana mayor señala un cesto de basura que estaba a dos pasos de ella, y la niña corre a buscar dentro de este. Saca el mismo oso que había desaparecido su hermana. La pequeña hace un puchero, aparentemente se ensucio al entrar en la basura, pero toma la mano de su hermana para seguirla sin protestar.

"_Así que ahí fue a parar ese juguete. De seguro que ese truco sería un éxito en las Vegas, pero hacerlo __aquí __solo demuestra que eres una inadaptada"_

Zita no conocía a la chica, pero estaba segura de que jamás le permitiría entrar en su círculo de amigos. No importaba que tan buena sea con su hermana.

Las hermanas se habían ido, la gente escaseaba en ese lugar y su cita nunca llego. Zita estaba molesta, busca su celular para llamar a Sarah y avisarle que iba a pasar por su casa. Comienza a caminar, hasta que ve un auto que se detiene a unos metros de distancia de ella.

Zita reconoce la patente del vehiculo, era el auto de su padre. Temerosa de que fuera descubierta haciendo algo malo (Que en realidad no pudo hacer, porque su cita nunca llego) decide alejarse un poco de ese lugar. Pero noto que alguien más estaba en ese auto.

"_Es una mujer"_

Y no era cualquier mujer. Era la secretaria de su padre. Zita soltó su celular y este cayó al piso. Frunce los labios con rabia, estaba viendo a una ventiañera haciéndole la paja a su padre viudo desde hace un año.

"_Maldita perra. Maldito traidor"_

Las lágrimas llegaron sin control, mientras veía la escena. Esa pelirroja seguía tirándose encima de su padre como si fuera el único salvavidas disponible en un naufragio. Zita comenzó a retroceder y luego se dio vuelta para salir corriendo.

"_Me siento enferma. Papá me enferma, todos los hombres me enferman"_

No se daba cuenta hacia donde corría, pero cuando no pudo más se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había llegado cerca de una antena de telecomunicaciones, alejándose demasiado de las calles principales de la ciudad.

Trato de identificar en que lugar se encontraba pero no se le hacia familiar. De repente, se escucha un ruido sordo proveniente de la antena y luego hay una especie de explosión cerca de allí, se ve una enorme columna de luz elevándose hacia el cielo.

Pero ella se aterro cuando la antena comenzó a lanzar chispas, por lo que se había cubierto con los brazos y no había terminado de ver ese espectáculo. Cuando todo termino se sintió demasiado mareada para continuar de pie y cayó al piso sin poder moverse.

**Ahora**

Dib estaba un poco nostálgico, mirando con el ceño fruncido la ventana del avión.

El viaje iba a durar muy poco, pero Zim se había dormido. A veces esto le preocupaba, ya que cuando comenzaron su relación y antes de esta, Zim jamás dormía, como mucho estaba acostumbrado dormitar unos minutos. Ahora dormía unas dos horas, o un poco más. Dib no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no, pero los periodos de sueño de Zim le tenían preocupado.

_"Tal vez me preocupa porque comenzó hacerlo desde que lo encontré inconsciente en ese callejón, hace tres meses atrás"._

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera espantar esos malos pensamientos. De repente, sintió que algo se había apoyado en su hombro izquierdo. Zim se había tumbado hacia Dib, profundamente dormido.

La frente de Dib se lleno de arrugas de preocupación, y sintió un retorcijón en su estómago. Por alguna razón, esto no se le hacía natural. Pero se limito a enterrar dentro de si esas dudas, y acomoda a Zim para que este más cómodo. Acaricio con cuidado su mejilla y siguió mirando hacia fuera. Solo unos minutos más y ya estarían en New Jersey.

Por algún motivo (Tal vez porque estaba aburrido), comenzó a recordar como había comenzado esa curiosa relación, que hasta el día de hoy, no entendía como llego a funcionar.

_**Hace dos años atrás**_

Dib estaba consternado, no tenía idea que andaba mal en él, después de todo era un chico normal de secundaria. Le era increíble que no pudiera entablar amistad con nadie en su escuela, porque por algún motivo, no se animaban a acercársele o hablar con él.

No entendía porque le huían de esa forma, sus gustos no eran extravagantes y era un sujeto muy regular_._ Todo en él gritaba ORDINARIO.

Lo peor de todo es que el único que cruzaba un par de palabras con él era Zim, que estaba allí solo para molestarlo.

Siempre era lo mismo, le hacia bromas para llamar su atención, le ponía apodos y se burlaba del tamaño de su cabeza, pero nadie más que él se le reía. Para el resto parecía ser invisible.

Era frustrante, porque no entendía lo que sucedía. No entendía porque Zim lo trataba tan mal, porque no recordaba haberle hecho algo para merecerlo, ni porque el resto del mundo lo trataba como un fantasma.

Pero todo eso cambio en ese día de lluvia. Lo recordaba perfectamente, tal vez porque la lluvia lo había tomado por sorpresa en medio de la calle, y estaba muy lejos de su casa. Y solo faltaba que algún vehículo pisara un charco y lo llenara de barro.

-No fue una buena idea seguir el consejo del hombre del clima- Dib protestaba mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado. Sus anteojos estaban tan mojados que no podía ver bien por donde iba.

Fue por esa misma razón por la que se tropezó con alguien. Y estaba tan apenado que pidió disculpas de inmediato, sin mirar primero a la persona a la que empujo.

-Que idiota eres, fíjate por donde vas- Zim estaba parado enfrente de él, sosteniendo un paraguas color negro, que por alguna razón, era más grande de lo normal.

Dib deseaba con ganas que la tierra se lo tragara, pero como esas cosas nunca pasan, tenía que tratar de salir de esa situación bien parado.

-Ya me disculpe, si estás tan sordo como para escuchar, lo siento por ti- Eso no fue muy diplomático de su parte, pero estaba mojado y molesto.

-No te pases de listo conmigo, bolsa de carne- Zim comienza a acercarse a él peligrosamente, pero Dib no lo veía por lo empañado que estaban sus anteojos.

-¿De donde mierda sacas esos insultos, subnormal?-

-¿Subnormal? Tu eres el idiota que esta paseándose por la calle con toda esta lluvia- Zim extiende el paraguas para cubrir a los dos, Dib deja de sentir el agua de la lluvia –¿En que nos quedamos?-

Dib suspira con impaciencia, pero estaba un poco preocupado porque no podía ver casi nada. Esa debió ser la razón, por la que no se dio cuenta cuando Zim le quito sus anteojos.

-Sostén esto, los voy a limpiar un poco- Le pasa el paraguas a las manos de Dib, y este pone incomodo al sentir los delgados dedos de Zim rozar los suyos, pero no hizo un escándalo por ello. Por algún motivo lo encontró un poco agradable. Pero solo un poco.

-¿Se puede saber porque me ayudas? Me has estado molestando todo este mes-

-Quería llamar tu atención… antes me era más fácil hacerlo, pero ahora… las cosas cambiaron- Zim saca un pañuelo klenex de su bolsillo y limpia los anteojos de Dib, sin mirarlo.

-Créeme que funcionó, pero pensé que me odiabas, por eso trataba de ignorarte- Dib se da cuenta que se estaba disculpando con el imbécil que le había hecho todas esas bromas estúpidas -Espera un momento... ¡No tengo porque disculparme! ¡¿A quien se le ocurre llamar la atención de esa forma?!- Al gritar esto, mueve el paraguas en todas direcciones, mojando un poco a Zim.

-¡Ya deja eso!- Zim sostiene el paraguas, y lo endereza. Se veía molesto por estar un poco mojado –Me estas mojando, idiota-

-¡Ni que te fueras a derretir, imbécil!-

-No, pero no me gusta mojarme- Zim le acomoda los anteojos en la cara a Dib y finalmente el chico puede ver a su adversario con claridad.

-¡Ni creas que voy a darte las gracias!-

-Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo, te voy acompañar a tu casa antes de que caigas enfermo en medio de la calle-

-No necesito tu ayuda- Sin embargo, los dos caminaron por primera vez juntos hacia su casa, cruzando un par de insultos de vez en cuando.

**Ahora**

Dib hace mala cara al recordar eso, realmente si en aquel entonces le decían que Zim estaría apoyado encima de su pecho, durmiendo como un gatito; él los habría mandado a la mierda, porque no soportaba al sujeto.

-Hey, Zim- Dib mueve el hombro de su novio para despertarlo –Ya llegamos-

-¿Cómo?- Zim se refriega el ojo derecho, y hace mala cara -¿Me quede dormido?-

Dib asiente, y nota que el otro torna su mirada un poco oscura. Como odiaba cuando hacía eso, significaba que estaba preocupado por algo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de disgusto? Parece como si hubieras tenido un mal momento- Zim mira un poco molesto a Dib, este solo levanta los hombros, como si no fuera importante.

-Solo recordaba él día en el que me enamore de ti… creo que cuando era pequeño me debí golpear muy fuerte la cabeza, porque dudo que alguien se enamore de un sujeto que le diga "Bolsa de carne"-

-¿No estas hecho de carne?- Zim se sonríe con picardía mientras Dib se limita a revolear los ojos _"Muy gracioso, capitán obvio" _

-Ya decía yo, algo malo debía pasar en mi cabeza-

**Entonces: Zita**

_Hace una semana atrás_

El ambiente se sentía muy caliente. Podía escucharse como la cama se reclinaba y sus resortes rechinan al mínimo movimiento. Era prácticamente un cliché erótico, pero tenía mucho efecto.

Las caricias eran lo primero que Zita recibía, pero sabía que debía controlar la situación para obtener exactamente lo que quería, por lo tanto se adelantaba. El hecho de que su amante casual se excitara más rápido si ella se mostrara un poco más vulnerable, no era suficiente. Tenía que mantener el control.

Lentamente trata de que su atención se fije en su cuerpo, que sienta como su piel suave se funde con la suya para aumentar el calor, y luego vienen los mimos. Mordiscos, succión por aquí y por allá, y lamidas que parecían quemar al pobre sujeto, en vez de aliviar todo el calor que llevaban encima.

Y ni siquiera había terminado de quitarse la falda y el sostén, pero su amante ya estaba sin sus pantalones, con su camisa un poco desarreglada y un gran bulto en sus boxers.

Al ver su cara roja de excitación, Zita sonríe y le recuerda que no tiene ropa interior, que puede empezar cuando quiera. Así que lentamente se va subiendo a sus caderas, para que él sepa que llego el momento de aliviar a su miembro excitado.

-¿Listo? No me hagas mucho daño- dice ella con cierta malicia, mientras el otro sujeto solo protesta y le pide que culmine ese acto sexual de una buena vez.

En ese momento, la mirada de Zita parece brillar con un poco de hambre. Diviso su objetivo, justo a cinco centímetros cercanos al corazón de ese sujeto.

-Espera, cariño- Inclinándose para besar por ultima vez sus labios –Un feo gusano esta por comerse tu corazón- Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Zita atraviesa la camisa de ese sujeto y luego extrae un enorme gusano blanco con machas rojas y patas negras que se retuerce con violencia. Al hacerlo el pobre sujeto realiza un grito ahogado y se desmaya, mientras su boca se llena de espuma blanquecina.

Zita mira al hombre desmayado con frialdad, y luego observa con hambre su premio. Mientras el inconsciente eyaculaba las últimas gotas de semen que esparciría ese día, Zita devoraba con hambre bestial a ese enorme gusano.

Destrozando su cabeza con los dientes incisivos, sorbiendo los fluidos verdes que el cuerpo de ese invertebrado liberaba, masticando con ansias el resto de su cutícula y su exoesqueleto. Cuando termino lamió sus dedos con mucha elegancia, porque ella era toda una dama, después de todo.

Zita finaliza su ritual, sintiéndose satisfecha por completo.

Ese hombre no iba a disfrutar de una relación sexual nunca más, su libido había sido completamente destruida. Tal vez hasta se olvide porque le gustaban ciertas comidas o cuales son sus programas favoritos. Este hombre no tiene más pulsaciones positivas ni negativas.

Pero a Zita no le importaba, de todos modos, los hombres son todos iguales y solo se merecen esto. Una vida vacía y sin emociones.

Comienza a vestirse rápidamente, porque en cualquier momento su amante casual podría despertar. Luego sale de ese cuarto de motel con sumo cuidado, no podía dejar que nadie la viera, era menor de edad de todos modos.

Sale a la calle y saca un teléfono celular de su cartera. Marca el teléfono de su amiga.

-Hola Sarah, iré a tu casa dentro de unos minutos, me retrase un poco porque tuve un imprevisto- Luego de hablar un rato con su amiga y caminar unos cuantos metros, corta la comunicación.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado, no notaban la diferencia entre ella y otra chica común. Así que tal vez pueda seguir haciendo esto por un largo tiempo, hasta hartarse, y nadie se daría cuenta del secreto que oculta todo su cuerpo. Gusanos llenos de emociones que tratan de llegar al cerebro para devorar la razón y llenarlo de sentimientos. Pero ella se los devoraba porque despreciaba cada sensación, tanto agradable como desagradable. Lo único que quería era un mundo dominado por la razón, y ella estaba aportando su granito de arena para crearlo.

**Entonces: Zita**

_Hace 71 horas atrás_

La necesidad de Zita de alimentarse había crecido a un ritmo exponencial, de tal manera que no podía estar más de seis horas, sin extraer ese insecto del corazón de los hombres. Así que fue más fácil para ella, pasar las noches en alguno de esos bares donde las camareras casi no llevaban ropa y los hombres no preguntaban tu edad antes de llevarte a la cama.

Las extracciones eran más sencillas allí, siquiera tenía que tocar mucho para lograr excitar a una de sus victimas, porque la mayoría estaba ya a punto de la excitación, mientras veían a las stripers treparse por esos brillantes caños, moviendo el culo y las tetas delante de sus rostros.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media terminaba su banquete y debía retirarse, porque tenía escuela al otro día. Pero ese día tuvo que llamar a Sarah porque no tenía un solo centavo para un taxi.

No lo hizo en un buen momento, ya que una de sus pequeñas aventuras estaba intentando llevarla al orgasmo, en vano, porque solo ella era responsable de ellos. Ese sudoroso hombre que le estaba lamiendo la vulva solo era parte de su menú.

Cuando Sarah llego, Zita estaba de buen humor, la mira con un poco de altanería porque estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga le preguntara de sus pequeñas incursiones sexuales, pero al ver su rostro de preocupación decidió no molestarla con detalles.

En el taxi Sarah se notaba preocupada. Zita decide revisar su rostro y noto que le había quedado algo de la sustancia verdosa que despedían los insectos que deboraba.

-Zita ¿Hemos cambiado mucho?- Sarah dice esto como si estuviera pensando en un tiempo muy lejano. Cuando las cosas eran más sencillas.

-Dicen que las personas no cambian, pero a veces ocurren cosas que terminando enviando todo lo que creían correcto a la basura y comienzan a ver el mundo de otra forma-

-¿Cómo ves al mundo ahora?-

-¿Cómo lo veo?- Zita comienza a reírse con suavidad, pero mantuvo su compostura –Como un delicioso banquete, si sabes donde buscar-

Zita sabia que Sarah no iba a entenderla. Pero estaba bien así, de todas formas eran amigas y ellas estaban bien así.

**Entonces: Zita**

_Hace 48 horas atrás_

Estaban en el parque de la ciudad, que a esa altura de la noche, estaba completamente vacío. Era el lugar apropiado para hacer su ritual de excitación para Torque, pero no estaba funcionando.

Zita se asusto al ver que Torque se negó a caer bajo la influencia de sus encantos. Hasta se había alejado de ella, para tener la mente esclarecida antes de hacer algo que lamentaría. Para colmo de males, llegó Rob, corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia ese lugar, porque Torque lo había llamado hacía unos minutos atrás.

No le pareció nada graciosa la situación, porque tenía hambre y Torque se había negado a cooperar.

-No me importa tus adicciones- Dice el muchacho con frialdad, adivinando las intenciones de Zita –No quiero que me quites mis emociones, las necesito-

-¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?- Zita no cabía en su sorpresa, se suponía que nadie debía saber lo que ella podía hacer. Rob mira con preocupación a Torque y susurra –Él esta llegando-

-Eso no es importante, ahora- Torque mira con preocupación el otro lado del parque, donde se supone que vendría el sujeto que los dos estaban esperando –El profesor Dwicky vendrá por nosotros, hay que tener cuidado-

Zita se quedo un poco ofendida. Ella tenía deseos de alimentarse, no de ver a ese extraño profesor que parecía ser un psicópata –Yo me voy, no tengo asuntos con ninguno de ustedes- La chica se da vuelta para irse pero se tropieza justo con la persona que deseaba evitar.

-Señorita Zita, espero que no se vaya tan pronto- El profesor Dwicky le da una mirada predadora y le sonríe con malicia –Aún le falta llegar a su etapa final, pero no me molestaría pasar un tiempo de calidad con usted- se relame con suavidad mientras Zita retrocede asustada.

-¡Dwicky! ¡Yo estoy listo! ¡Déjala en paz y terminemos con todo esto!- Torque sentía que le temblaba la voz, pero debía intentar llamar la atención de ese sujeto.

-Que dilema- dice el delgado sujeto mientras rasca su barbilla y parecía estar midiendo a Zita con la mirada –Pero es verdad, debo aprovechar este momento, antes de que _Just-Alice_ venga por ti-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Zita mira a Rob con cara de pánico, ella no quería morir a manos de ese sujeto, pero tampoco deseaba encontrarse con una leyenda urbana.

-Que _Just-Alice_ es real y vendrá por Torque esta noche, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto y no hay nadie que se moleste en averiguar las causas de toda esta mierda- Cuando Rob dice esto, Zita no puede evitar recordar la pelea que Torque y Dib tuvieron hace horas atrás –Así que solo nos resta afrontar las consecuencias-

-¡Basta de charla!- Dwicky comienza acercarse peligrosamente a Torque –Mi estimado muchacho, prepárate para ser convertido en una _Anomalía_-

**(...)**

**Fin del File 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_N/A: _Antes de seguir adelante, y solo por si las dudas, voy a cerrar el tema de las criaturas que aparecen en este Fanfiction para que no se pierdan:  
Catalizador: Es un monstruo que acelera el desarrollo de los poderes de los niños especiales, con el fin de usurpar su cuerpo.  
Reaper: Es el encargado de borrar del sistema (destruir) a los catalizadores y a las anomalías, para mantenerlo estable.  
Remanente: Se dice que es parte de una anomalía, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta de que ser deriva. Surge de personas especiales que sufrieron un trauma psicológico muy fuerte.  
Anomalía: Es cuando el catalizador ocupa el cuerpo de un niño con poderes especiales y lo obliga a destruir el sistema (Una ciudad en este caso) se supone que es mucho más fuerte que un _Remanente_, y es más difícil para el _Reaper _destruirlo en este estado.

N/A 2: Sin nada más que comentar, el File terminó aquí y me quede corta con el tiempo. No me gusto como quedo este capitulo, espero que el siguiente sea mejor. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

**Interludio**

"_Hmm, No preguntes porque chilla la __**banshee**__. Chilla por ti" __**-Hellblazer #3-**_

Hace 48 horas atrás

El teléfono que estaba en la sala, sonaba con insistencia, y Gaz estaba molesta porque no podría seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo. Quería terminar tranquila con ese nivel de su videojuego pero tenía la sensación de que nadie se dignaría a contestarlo, ni que el sujeto que llamaba se daría por vencido.

Así que interrumpe su juego para atender el bendito aparato, que no dejaba de chillar. De mala gana, Gaz intenta acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez.

-¿Qué quiere?- Prácticamente le ladra al interlocutor que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Gaz! ¡Es Dib! ¡No contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes!- Zim gritaba histérico del otro lado, tratando de llamar la atención de la niña gótica. Gaz levanta la ceja izquierda, como si eso no fuera tan importante como para que Zim estuviera trastornado -¿Y que quieres que haga? No soy _Oprah,_ así que si tienen problemas de pareja, lo solucionan solitos-

-¡Espera, no cuelgues el teléfono!- Zim dice esto con tono desesperado –Solo chequea si esta en tu casa y si su bolso está en el lugar de siempre, te pagaré ese favor Gaz-

-Me comprarás esa nueva e inédita consola de videojuegos que salió esta semana en venta- No era ni una pregunta ni una sugerencia, prácticamente Gaz le dio una orden.

-Ok, trato hecho- Zim dice esto sin inmutarse, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

La chica gótica toma el teléfono inalámbrico y camina hacia la habitación de su hermano. Al llegar, abre la puerta y ve que no había nadie dentro de ese sitio. Gaz chasquea la lengua molesta y atraviesa la habitación para llegar armario.

"_Esto no se ve bien… que su bolso este en armario, que su estúpido bolso de gimnasia este en el armario"_ Gaz abre el mueble y al ver su contenido, frunce el ceño.

-Mierda-

Su raro hermano y ese jodido bolso se habían perdido por allí. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Zim, escucha… ni Dib ni su bolso están aquí- Gaz escuchó del otro lado al irken lanzar un quejido de angustia. A estas alturas Zim sabía muy bien en la situación en la que se encontraba Dib, así que no había nada que agregar.

-Debo encontrarlo antes de que se lastime, pero no se por donde empezar- dice Zim

-Despierta idiota, solo debes rastrear las variaciones electromagnéticas de la zona, como la úĺtima vez- Decir esto era innecesario, ya que Zim sabía mucho más del tema que ella, pero por la desesperación, el alienígena estaba bloqueado _"Una actitud demasiado humana, que resulta inútil en este momento", _pensaba Gaz.

-Es verdad, saldré de inmediato antes de que Dib sea herido- Zim corta la comunicación, dejando a Gaz con las ganas de decir _"¿Y si él lastima a alguien?"_

La chica gótica mira el teléfono frunciendo el ceño, lo termina dejando en su sitio. Luego busca su chaqueta negra y sus botas para salir. De uno de los armarios, cercanos a la puerta principal, saca un bate de aluminio y sale de la casa.

Está iba a ser una larga noche.

(...)

Torque trato de alejarse un poco de Dwicky, pero este no tenía intenciones de separarse de él. Su sonrisa era maliciosa y sus delgados dedos no dejaban de moverse como si fueran las patas de una araña. Zita había quedado apartada y oculta detrás de Rob, que parecía estar a punto de orinarse encima.

-Tranquilo, mi buen muchacho- Dwicky se sonríe con calma -Sabes que este buen catalizador no te hará sufrir, si cooperas-

-No me vengas con esa mierda, yo sé exactamente lo que hacen ustedes- Torque traga saliva, mientras seguía retrocediendo -Voy a terminar muerto, al igual que mi padre-

-Es increíble a lo que ha llegado esta civilización- Dwicky estira su brazo derecho como si estuviera hecho de goma, cortando la distancia de tres metros que había entre él y Torque. Sus manos habían agarrado el cuello del chico, justo por encima de la nuez de Adán.

–Apegándose a su patética existencia de una forma tan egoísta, haciendo lo posible por extender su periodo vital, aunque sea solo unos minutos, pensando que él mundo se detendrá si mueren- Diciendo esto Dwicky estrangulaba a Torque, levantándolo con facilidad del suelo. Tanto Zita como Rob estaban estáticos por el miedo, haciendo sentir aún más complacido al terrible monstruo, que en cualquier momento usurparía en cuerpo de Torque.

-¿No hay nada que quieras agregar?- Dwicky pregunta esto haciendo una estúpida mueca de alegría. Le era imposible para Torque articular palabra alguna, así que solo se lo pregunto para jugar con él -¿Nada? Muy bien, acabemos con esto-

Los brazos de Dwicky atraían el cuerpo de Torque hacia él, mientras este abría su boca de tal forma que parecía desencajar sus mandíbulas y su lengua sale hacia fuera como si se tratara de una boa constrictora.

Justo cuando iba a lamer la cara de Torque, un puñetazo salido de la nada le da de lleno a la mejilla izquierda de Dwicky, lanzándolo con facilidad a varios metros lejos de Torque.

El chico mira confundido a la persona que ahora estaba a su lado. Era una chica un poco más alta que él, con un maltratado traje de gabardina azul claro, camisa de colores vivos, un moño color anaranjado y una galera azul Francia que adornaba su cabeza.

La chica mueve su mano derecha como si el golpe la hubiera dejado entumecida –Este martillo parece estar un poco oxidado- y luego comienza a reírse como si hubiera contado una broma muy buena.

Torque se asusta y comienza alejarse de la extraña muchacha pero esta deja de reírse y lo señala con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda –Nada de salir huyendo, cuando esto termine, tú te vienes conmigo-

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Asustado, Torque dice esto con voz rasposa, pasando su mano por la zona en donde Dwicky lo había sujetado.

-Una amiga… espero- Luego de decir esto, comienza a reírse como si esa frase hubiera sido graciosa.

-Se me hace familiar- Zita dice esto como si estuviera en trance, la risa estridente de esa extraña persona hacia que el ambiente se volviera menos pesado –Yo la he visto en otro lugar… pero no puedo recordar bien-

Al dejar de reírse la chica señala a Zita –Tú también te vienes conmigo, niña adicta a las emociones fuertes- y volvió a reírse como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma de su vida.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto!-

-Nadie se va a ningún lado… _Mad Hatter_- Dwicky comienza aproximarse con dificultad, tratando de movilizar su destrozada quijada para poder hablar mejor –Este niño especial es mío y no hay nada que un Remanente como tú pueda hacer al respecto…-

-"…_No hay nada que un remanente como tú blah blah blah_"- Hatter hace una seña con su mano izquierda, simulando una boca, mientras emita de forma grotesca la voz de Dwicky –¿Acaso eres un cliché de villano andante?-

-Eres tan insoportable como tú antecesor, pero te advierto que no me tomarás por sorpresa otra vez- Dwicky estira sus brazos para atrapar a Hatter y este no se movió, dejo que lo sujetara de los hombros y comenzara a elevarlo –Ahora voy a destruirte, de una buena vez-

-No deberías creer en todo lo que ves _*kishi*_- Sonriendo de forma burlona, el cuerpo de Hatter fue reemplazado por miles de cartas de poker que caían suavemente al suelo, formando una pila considerablemente grande.

Esto dejó consternado a Dwicky y no pudo ver el siguiente ataque de Hatter, que fue directo a su estomago. El puño derecho de su oponente, se había hundido en su abdomen de forma tal que se podía ver un pequeño bulto en la espalda del catalizador. Fue tan brutal y fuerte que Dwicky comienza a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su boca quedo desencajada.

Hatter se retira dejando caer el cuerpo de Dwicky al suelo como si fuera un saco de arena. Este no vuelve a levantarse, pero sus piernas hacen unos pequeños movimientos de espasmos.

-Ahora que lo veo mejor- Hatter admira su puño derecho –Este martillo no esta tan mal-

-¡¿Qué mierda de fenómeno eres?!- Torque grita histérico, tratando de obtener algunas respuestas de la chica con ese extraño sombrero, que estaba delante de ellos.

-Me llaman Mad Hatter, ya saben- Se sonríe como si fuera gracioso –Porque estoy demasiado loca como para meterme en este asunto-

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- Dice Rob con inseguridad, tratando de sonar calmado. Dwicky seguía tirado allí y parecía que no iba a levantarse, pero seguía habiendo la posibilidad de que esa extraña chica los ataque.

-¿No lo ves?- Hatter señala a Dwicky con su pulgar y luego se sonríe –Esta cosa quería meterse en el cuerpo de tu amigo-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo leer las mentes?- Torque estaba un poco esperanzado, finalmente alguien tenía algunas respuestas para todas la dudas que lo habían invadido desde que conoció a _Just-Alice_.

-Eso en parte- Hatter se saca el sombrero y de su interior extrae una taza de te humeante –Té verde, es muy relajante- Y comienza a beberlo con cuidado.

-¡Contesta la pregunta, fenómeno!-

-Queridos amigos… y querida amiga- Hatter hace una reverencia a Zita, recibiendo de su parte una mirada de enfado –Solo sé que el futuro de todos ustedes, junto con todos los habitantes de esta ciudad ha sido hipotecado hace quince años atrás- y luego hace una rara mueca, que parecía ser una falsa sonrisa –Mejor dicho, toda y cada una de las vidas de esta ciudad han sido hipotecadas-

-¿Nuestras vidas están hipotecadas? ¿Quién hizo ese acuerdo?-

-Humanos, alienígenas y creo que había un par de rocas decorativas en ese despacho… pero solo son divagaciones mías- Hatter sube los hombros restándole importancia al asunto –El punto es que toda esta ciudad es un sistema experimental, y tanto yo como _Just-Alice_ debemos mantenerlo estable-

-¿Para que?-

-Para que el resultado final nunca llegue, claro está- Hatter juega con su taza de te sujetándola con los dientes y luego la deja caer al piso haciendo que se destruya en miles de pedazos –Si hay un producto final después de esta ecuación, la ciudad será borrada del mapa porque ya no será útil-

-Pero eso significa que solo están retrasando lo inevitable- Torque dice esto con preocupación, Zita y Rob lo miran impresionados.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Hatter sonríe con amargura –Hay una Anomalía suelta y está desbaratando el equilibrio de este sistema, muy pronto se hará notar y será considerado finalizado el experimento- La chica se pone el sombrero en el pecho y dice –Mi mas sentido pésame, pero todos van a morir-

-Torque ¿Sabes quien es esa Anomalía?- Zita pregunta esto asustada por la ultima declaración de Hatter.

-Solo hay una sola persona que puede serlo…- Torque mira a Rob como si estuviera intentando compartir sus pensamientos con él -… Ya sabes a quien me refiero, hablamos de él hace poco-

-¿Te refieres a ese sujeto? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Una de esas cosas se metió en su cuerpo! Debe ser por eso que se comportaba tan extraño, antes de…-

-_**Es de mala educación hablar de los ausentes**_-

Todos se voltearon para ver al sujeto que estaba en el claro del parque. No pudieron determinar bien de quien se trataba, por la enorme cantidad de libélulas brillantes que había en ese lugar.

-¡Recorcholis!- Hatter acomoda su sombrero en su cabeza y comienza a ponerse furiosa, casi parecía escupir las palabras que salían de su boca –No sabía que estarías aquí, eres tan inoportuno-

-_**Torque, Zita y Rob… ¿Saben que? Este Remanente tal vez pudo protegerlos de un simple catalizador, pero no podrá hacer nada para evitar que le entregue sus cuerpos al resto de los catalizadores que queden en esta ciudad**_-

-¿Por qué a todos ustedes se le da por decir que no podré detenerlos?- Hatter parecía estar furiosa, mira con rabia asesina al chico que estaba delante de ellos.

–Tú mataste a mi hermana pequeña, y ahora yo te enviaré al olvido, Anomalía de mierda- y diciendo esto se lanza a atacar al sujeto oculto tras ese enjambre de libélulas brillantes.

(…)

Zim seguía las lecturas electromagnéticas con su computadora portátil, estaba atravesando las calles con sus patas de arañas mecánicas, para ir más rápido. Se había desecho de su disfraz, porque si su novio estaba en ese estado, no valía la pena ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que… _Dib se hiciera daño._

Él no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, solo quería que las cosas funcionaran bien, quería controlar esa situación aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo sabía desde hace tres años atrás, pero él seguía intentándolo. Debía hacerlo, realmente quería demasiado a Dib como para bajar los brazos y darse por vencido.

Llega al centro comercial, del otro lado del parque de la ciudad, y allí la lectura fue mucho más fuerte.

Había pensado en colocarle en esos días un rastreador a Dib, pero sabía que se daría cuenta al entrar en su estado de _alter ego_. Era demasiado consiente de los detalles debido a la falta de emociones que poseía su otro yo.

Al llegar las inmediaciones del centro comercial, escucho el grito de terror de una mujer, Zim echo a correr para ver de quien se trataba, y si de casualidad su novio andaba allí.

No podía estar más equivocado, era un sujeto disfrazado de Taco, que trabajaba en el restaurante Taco-Bell. Estaba completamente fuera de si, y había acorralado a la mujer, tratando de abrir su boca –Me darás tu cuerpo ¡Ahora!-

La boca del sujeto se abrió de forma tal que parecía estar desencajando su mandíbula, su lengua salió lentamente, pero parecía haber cambiado, era más larga y ancha de lo habitual y poseía pequeños dientes en la punta.

La mujer mira hacia todos lados y cuando pudo enfocarlo en su campo visual, Zim comenzó a escuchar lo que ella pensaba.

"_¡¡__Por-favor-ayudame-por-favor-ayudame-AYUDAME-AYUDAME-AYUDAME__!!"_

Zim se queda estupefacto, esa mujer le estaba comunicando sus pensamientos de una forma casi natural, él no era psíquico, así que era seguro de que ella era especial y que esa cosa debía ser…

-¡DEJA A ESA SUCIA HUMANA EN PAZ, CATALIZADOR!- Zim vio que el sujeto reacciona y le dirige una mirada de furia al que interrumpió su labor.

-Eres un alienígena- El catalizador seguía sujetando la cara de la mujer, presionando con fuerza sus mejillas. Si presionaba un poco más, iba a quebrarle el maxilar inferior.

-¿Cómo lo notaste escoria? ¿Las antenas te ayudaron?- Zim acciona su PAK y las patas de araña mecánica se extendieron dándole una altura mucho mayor a la del sujeto que ya había soltado su presa –¡Aquí entre nos, tú siquiera deberías existir, eres una aberración!-

-IRKEN DE MIERDA ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en nuestros planes?!-

-Estoy viendo lo que están haciéndole a la ciudad…- Zim iba agregar _"Y lo que le hicieron a Dib"_ pero no quería zanjar el tema con un catalizador, en la pirámide esta cosa solo estaba en la base, junto con los farmacéuticos de los laboratorios NeoSand -… y realmente están fastidiando mi estadía aquí-

La mujer en cuestión comenzó a alejarse, pero el morbo no le permitió apartar la mirada de Zim y del horrible hombre que pretendía violarla o algo así.

"_Esto-es-una-pesadilla-Esto-es-una-horrible-pesadilla-los-alienígenas-no-existen-no-existen__"_

-Escuchas el pensamiento de esa perra- El catalizador se sonríe de forma horrenda –Cuando tenga su cuerpo, obligaré a las personas hacer cosas horribles, hasta podría obligarte a llevar a cabo una terrible matanza, la tecnología Irken es muy eficiente cuando se trata de armas-

-Suenas como un asqueroso humano- Zim dice esto fríamente –Pero no lo eres, así que supongo que haces esto para divertirte-

-_La Reina de Corazones _estará muy complacida, si logro llevarte entero y si me convierto en una Anomalía-

-Un vasallo siempre será un vasallo- Zim mira con desprecio al catalizador mientras este comienza a estirar su torso, para alcanzarlo en altura –No importa si me llevas o si te haces del cuerpo de esa humana, no hay ascensos en su empresa-

-¡Que demonios sabes tú de todo esto!-

-Conozco muy bien a los parásitos que están detrás de todo esto para saberlo- Zim saca un arma láser de su PAK y apunta con esta al catalizador –Pero no me importa que asuntos tenga en la Tierra, yo solo quiero que dejen esta ciudad en paz-

-¿No lo entiendes? Este lugar ya está condenado- El sujeto se quedo mirando con extraña alegría el arma del irken –El futuro de este lugar ha sido hipotecado desde antes de que llegarás, tu solo caíste aquí por casualidad, pero jamás pensamos que te volverías un problema…- La vista del sujeto disfrazado de taco se desvió hacia un lado, y Zim detecto con sus sensibles antenas otras presencias.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es una trampa!- y al darse vuelta sus enormes ojos carmesí reflejaron una docena de personas con extrañas sonrisas y ojos ensombrecidos, cada uno comenzó a estirar sus extremidades, su cuellos y exhibían horribles bocas abriéndolas de forma exagerada, exigiendo ser alimentadas.

-¿Listo para el viaje de tu vida Irken de mierda?-

-Maldición…- Zim se aparta y cambia su posición de combate a una de defensa, estaba a punto de ser atacado por un grupo bastante numeroso y no tenía una estrategia clara para salir airoso de esa pelea.

Las personas comenzaron a abalanzar sobre él, reclamando las partes de su pack y reclamando su cabeza para su jefa. Comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos para llegar a Zim, pero parecía que iban a llegar a él todos juntos.

Hasta que se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba Zim.

Los cables eléctricos del centro comercial y toda su instalación eléctrica, comenzaron a silbar con suavidad y una aurora empezó a iluminar el cielo nocturno.

Todos los sonidos de la ciudad parecían haberse apagado.

Zim pudo notar, con su vista mejorada, como un montón de hilos finos de acero habían creado una complicada trama, sujetando a los catalizadores como si fueran meras moscas atrapadas en una telaraña.

Ahora solo faltaba la araña. Zim trago saliva, porque realmente el _Reaper_ siempre le ponía nervioso. Un asesino silencioso al que no podía saber a ciencia cierta que esperar de él, pero solo había una certeza cuando uno se encontraba atrapado en su red de hilos de acero… una sangrienta y morbosa muerte.

-**No deberías estar aquí**- La voz fría que acompañaba al sujeto vestido con esa larga y oscura túnica le helo su sangre irk.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- Zim trata de sonar seguro, pero sabía que no podía engañarlo. Just-Alice no caía en ese tipo de trampas.

-**No estoy aquí para ayudarte… pero considerando la situación, solo estoy tratando de hacerle pasar un mal rato a la Reina de Corazones**- El reaper dice esto con naturalidad, siendo lo más honesto posible.

-¿Qué?-

-**Quiero ver como reacciona cuando un porcentaje elevado de sus catalizadores desaparezcan de este sistema**-

-Esto es solo un experimento para ti- Dice Zim

-**¿Acaso crees que sea algo más?**-

-No, pero no voy a irme de aquí hasta llevarte a casa…- Zim mira con expresión cansada a Just-Alice mientras este se movía lentamente, haciendo ondular su larga capa negra hasta quedar enfrente de él, dejando que viera el rostro que estaba debajo de su capucha -…Dib-

-**Solo un momento Zim, tengo una noche atareada**- Los delgados dedos enguantados del Reaper se acercaron al rostro de Zim tocando su mentón –**¿Puedes esperar un poco más?**- la mirada de Dib era inexpresiva, sus palabras surgieron de sus labios en forma monótona y nada sugerente.

-No tengo opciones- Zim guarda sus armas y se aleja de él -Esperare-

-**Buen chico**- El reaper se aparta de Zim para ver a todos los catalizadores retorciendo dentro de esa red mortal –**Trata de no ensuciarte… no queremos que te manches con sangre, Zim**-

-No hables como si Dib fuera tu amigo, aunque compartan el cuerpo, yo creo que eres un desgraciado parasito alienígeno- Diciendo esto Zim se da cuenta de que se habian olvidado del sujeto disfrazado de taco –Ese horrible Taco-humano-

-¿Crees que acabarás con nosotros?- El sujeto disfrazado de taco termina destrozando su disfraz para lanzarse sobre Just-Alice, esté con la misma mano que había acariciado a Zim, extiende los alambres para atrapar en el aire a su victima.

El movimiento envolvente de su brazo fue muy agraciado y la tensión del alambre que mantenía al resto de los cautivos en su red, aumentó… algunos de sus huesos se estaban partiendo y el sonido no era agradable.

-**Nada de jaleo, catalizadores**- Just-Alice sonrió al mover los dedos –**No estarán en este mundo por mucho tiempo**- Y con un movimiento rápido de ambas manos todos los hilos se contrajeron, destazando, desmembrando y cortando a los catalizadores.

Este lugar se había convertido en un horrible mar de sangre que se extendía por toda la acera, el cual Zim solo miraba con cierto recelo. Mañana descubrirán los cuerpos y era probable que el escándalo atrape a esa frívola ciudad, pero nadie podría atrapar al reaper. De todos modos era igual a un fantasma, se aparecía de repente y desaparecía en el fondo de la mente de Dib.

**-Esto no ha terminado todavía- **Just-Alice le hace una señal a Zim para que viera el parque de la ciudad –**Tenemos que ayudar al Remanente**-

-Te sigo de cerca, no me iré hasta que termine- Zim lo señala con uno de sus tres delgados dedos y dice enfadado -¿Te quedo claro?-

-**Como el agua, Zim**-

(…)

Gaz había llegado al parque, siguiendo las variaciones de la brújula que Dib le había dado, y fue justo cuando vio a la extraña muchacha del sombrero azul y anaranjado lanzarse sobre lo que parecía ser uno de sus compañeros de la escuela.

-¿Ese no es la Letra M?- Gaz sujeta su bate con fuerza, los nervios la invadieron al ver la enorme cantidad de libélulas brillantes que estaban a su alrededor.

-_**Eso no será suficiente**_- Lo primero que hizo la Letra M fue silbar con suavidad, obligando a las libélulas lanzarse sobre Mad Hatter, este no pudo moverse de su sitio, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos en todas direcciones, pero de un momento a otro sus movimientos rápidos perdían gracia.

Luego la velocidad de los ataques disminuyeron y solo unos segundos pasaron cuando cae al piso inconciente. Su boca estaba abierta, y de esta salía espuma y mezclada con sangre, sus ojos estaban en blanco y parecía estar colapsando.

-_**Una lastima, no fue tan hermoso como ver la muerte de su hermana**_- El chico mira con una sonrisa desagradable a Rob –_**Fue poética la forma en la que su pequeño cuerpo se estrello en tu auto y como su sangre pura lo bendijo**_-

Rob se quedó helado. Ese fue el maldito bastardo que lanzo a la niña sobre su auto. Sabía que había visto esas libélulas y que la obligaron a saltar hacia la calle.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TENÍA SOLO 8 AÑOS!- Rob se iba a lanzar sobre su antiguo compañero de clase para darle una paliza, lleno de dolor y de angustia por haber sido utilizado para una acción tan vil y monstruosa. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su cara completamente roja, señal de que la furia estaba siendo alimentada por enormes cantidades de adrenalina.

Torque reacciona, gracias a sus habilidades en el football americano, y realiza un tackle perfecto, derribando a su amigo antes de que haga una estupidez -¡Rob, eres un idiota! ¡Ese tipo va a matar!- Rápidamente lo sujeta, mientras el cuerpo de Rob se retorcía debajo de su corpulento cuerpo.

-¡SUELTAME, MALDITA SEA! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!-

Gaz seguía viendo la escena desde lejos, suspiro para calmarse y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro de la contienda. Debía intentar entretener a la Letra M hasta que Just-Alice aparezca. Estaba molesta porque Zim no estaba allí, pero de seguro había modificado su escáner a la frecuencia de Dib, así que ella estaba allí porque la aguja de esa brújula no era muy precisa ¡_Estúpido traste!_

-Nada de interferir, señorita Gaz-

La voz de Dwicky era inconfundible, había estira su brazo y toma el bate de Gaz para quitárselo, mientras se incorpora con dificultad –Con el Remanente fuera de servicio, finalmente ocupare el lugar que merezco-

Gaz miro con rabia a Dwicky, y estaba lista para darle un puñetazo. No iba a ceder por más espeluznante que sea ese sujeto. Pero eso fue inútil ya que el alargado brazo de Dwicky rodea su cintura.

-¿Recuerda nuestra última charla señorita Gaz?- Dwicky comenzó a estrujar a Gaz, haciendo que el dolor se volviera insoportable –Las mujeres fuertes son las que peor la pasan-

-_**Es hora de dormir, amigos míos**_- La letra M silba nuevamente y las libélulas atacaron a Torque, Zita y Rob, dejándolos inconscientes en poco tiempo.

-Muy pronto esto va a acabar, pero tienes suerte de ser la primera en morir- Dwicky sigue estrujando a Gaz, que ahora ya no podía siquiera respirar.

El catalizador estaba demasiado entretenido para darse cuenta del fino cable que brillaba en su garganta, al que Gaz diviso por el rabillo del ojo _"Vas a perder la cabeza, perra" _pensaba la chica al ver como ese alambre comenzó ajustar el cuello de ese hombre.

Dwicky suelta a Gaz, se había percatado de su situación y comenzó a luchar para liberarse, pero el cable solo seguía ajustándose lentamente, cortando de forma suave su cuello, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por ese fino alambre, mostrando la dirección desde donde provenía el ataque.

-¿Dib?- Gaz dice esto mirando al muchacho vestido con esa larga túnica negra y la capucha que casi cubría todo su rostro.

-**Deberías estar en casa, eres una niña muy traviesa Gazlene**- Y mientras decía esto mueve su brazo tirando del cable que sujetaba el cuello Dwicky –**Creo que tú eres el último que queda**- Al decir esto los ojos de Dwicky se desmesuraron.

-¡Maldito Reaper! ¡Esto no nos va a detener! ¡No va…!- no pudo completar su frase ya que los dedos de Just-Alice se cerraron y los finos alambres que rodearon el cuello de Dwicky se tensaron de tal forma que terminando separando su cabeza del cuerpo. Del muñón donde debería estar su cabeza, comenzó a salir una exuberante cantidad de sangre, como si fuera una especie de fuente. Después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Dwicky cae al suelo pesadamente.

-_**Que lastima**_- la Letra M mira con fingida tristeza a Dwicky –_**Era el más entusiasta de todos nosotros, y él que más se podía comportar como un humano**_-

-**Es tu turno, Anomalía**-

-_**Paso**_- Dice la letra M, y silbando con un tono completamente distinto, las libélulas lo rodean hasta hacerlo desaparecer del lugar.

Zim se acerca a ayudar a Gaz, la niña estaba bien, solo iba a tener unos moretones al otro día, pero nada grave.

Just-Alice se acerca al Remanente y le da un pequeño puntapié **–Idiota, te pudieron matar**-

Entrando en si, y quejándose abiertamente Hatter se levanta con dificultad –¡Yah! No regañes a un herido-

-**Llévate a esos dos y ocúltalos lo mejor que puedas**- Just-Alice señala a Torque y a Zita –**No quiero que esto empeore aun más**-

-Si, ya voy… ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu sirvienta?- Hatter sin esperar más levanta a Zita y a Torque, y se aleja caminando con dificultad, sin dejar de protestar por lo bajo.

-¿Una noche complicada?- Dice Gaz

-Ni te imaginas- Zim dice esto mirando con fastidio al reaper.

-**Por poco lo olvido**- Just-Alice mira a Zim con una extraña y fría sonrisa –**Dib esta enfadado contigo por eso no te ha devuelto tus llamadas**-

-¿Por qué?- Zim dice esto, pero Just-Alice ya no estaba, había desaparecido entre las sombras –¡Jodido parásito, si no estuviera ocupando el cuerpo de Dib yo le haría arghh!- El irken estaba furioso, simulando como ahorcaría el cuello de Just-Alice, si no fuera Dib.

-Deberías tener cuidado, estas sin disfraz y alguien podría darse cuenta que eres alienígena- Gaz reprende a Zim como un nene chiquito, este no le hace caso.

-Nah! Están pasando tantas cosas raras aquí que otra más no hará la diferencia-

-Como sea-

(...)

_Fin del sexto capitulo_

_N/A: _Sin mucho para agregar, creo que este será el capitulo más revelador hasta ahora, aunque creo que debe ser el menos agradable para los lectores, pero admito que es mi favorito (Ya saben, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito). Y si se dieron cuenta, llegamos a la mitad de la historia.

N/A 2: Quiero agradacer todos los comentarios, estoy muy animada, y solo espero que les guste la historia y puedan seguirla hasta el final. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**File 4**_

_-Parte 1_-

...

**Ahora: Rob**

Hay situaciones en la vida, que logran superarlo a uno. Crees que estás soñando con alguna estupidez y luego te das cuenta de que, en realidad, solo tienes abiertos los ojos y estas viendo lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Rob en ese momento, se había quedado petrificado en medio de la calle, viendo ese horrible paisaje sin siquiera dar crédito a lo que presenciaba. Una voz chillona en su cerebro, le gritaba que debía correr muy lejos de allí, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movió. Él se quedo mirando con la boca abierta, como se comportaban esas personas. Estaban todas agolpadas, gritando con furia animal y destrozando los vidrios de ese local que vendía productos de los laboratorios NeoSand.

_"Se están matando por un puñado de analgésicos"_ pensaba Rob asustado.

Esa muchedumbre comenzó a adentrarse en la farmacia, tratando de tragar los paquetes sin abrir de medicinas, productos de belleza y profilácticos. Se veían a unas finas mujeres devorar las cremas antiarrugas como si fuera una especie de postre, a los hombres masticando preservativos y tabletas de aspirinas. Esas personas estaban consumiendo todo lo que podían, tragándose los medicamentos y ahogándose con productos que realmente no eran comestibles. Más de uno colapsaba y caía al piso, muriendo en el acto por la falta de aire o el consumo excesivo de ciertos antibióticos.

Rob decidió salir de ese lugar antes de que algo malo le suceda, pero la gente no dejaba de venir desesperada. Se atropellaban entre si como si fueran animales desbocados, se golpeaban con palos y piedras, matándose entre si, para poder llegar al anhelado producto.

Entre todo esa manifestación, Rob quedo atrapado entre los desesperados consumidores, los cuales estaban tan enardecidos, que lo golpeaban con brutalidad. Por este motivo no pudo ver el cuchillo que llevaba uno de los manifestantes.

Ese sujeto comenzó a cortar la garganta de las personas, y se abría paso dejándolas caer entre las multitud. Rob había quedado a su alcance y por ese motivo recibió una puñalada en su pecho y murió en el acto, cayendo al piso mientras su sangre teñía su playera gris, y dibujaba un pequeño charco en el piso. Nadie se detuvo ayudarlo, ya que la gente estaba demasiado enloquecida por llegar a consumir, a como de lugar, sus productos predilectos.

Pisaron su cuerpo inerte como si fuera una alfombra, y hasta algunas mujeres clavaron su tacón aguja en la cuenca de sus ojos. Por suerte, Rob ya estaba muerto para ese entonces.

**Ahora: Gaz**

Que mala suerte tenía. Al parecer la última fechoría de la Anomalía que quedo con vida en la ciudad, había liberado los impulsos primitivos de las personas, ante la adicción provocada por los productos de NeoSand, los transformo en monstruos hambrientos de objetos usualmente inútiles.

Gaz se había quedado atrapada en medio del jaleo de la muchedumbre, tuvo que mantenerse alerta, ya que mas de uno intento atacarla o herirla con un objeto punzante.

No estaba en posición de ser herida o morir en ese sitio, aún quedaba una Anomalía suelta y era la causante de esta adicción, tanto en los productos de la farmacéutica como en todo lo que se consumía en esa ciudad.

Ese sujeto estaba dentro de NeoSand y era sin duda, la última Anomalía que quedaba. Su misión estaba más que clara. Cada vez que su mano apretaba esa navaja dentro de su bolsillo, Gaz recordaba al parásito que posesiono a su hermano y todos los problemas que esta ciudad estaban teniendo.

Ella debía destruir, a como de lugar ese laboratorio y a esa aberración que había creado, y que aún quedaba con vida.

**En New Jersey**

**(Hace cuatro horas atrás)**

Dib estaba un poco entusiasmado ese día, la casa en la que estaban quedándose con Zim le era tan familiar, que se sentía muy cómodo. Hasta se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno.

Estaba seguro de que su novio tenía una especie de radar para los waffles, apenas había empezado con la mezcla, este ya estaba encima del tazón, asegurándose de que no se estropee.

-He hecho esto miles de veces, Zim- Dib molesto empuja al entrometido de su novio hacia otra dirección –¡Déjame cocinar tranquilo!-

-¿Cómo voy a irme? ¡Sabes muy bien que los waffles son sagrados y no permitiré que falles en su preparación!-

-¡Y una mierda Zim! ¡Te vas o cuando los termine, me los comeré yo solo!-

-No me vengas con esas cosas- El rostro de Zim se torno serio, como si eso fuera asunto de vida o muerte.

-Estoy hablando en serio, es más…- Dib trataba de no reírse, pero era difícil, Zim ya había puesto esa cara de adicto que trata de controlar su síndrome de abstinencia –…Te vas a sentar y me verás comer hasta que los termine a todos-

Zim cambia su expresión y lo mira con malicia, ya sabía por donde debía atacar a su novio cuando llegaba a esos extremos –Eso sería muy caliente y sexy... mmh ya me lo imagino…- Dib le da un puñetazo en la cara para que lo deje de molestar.

-¡Si serás! ¡Mantén tu mente cochina fuera de esta cocina hasta que termine!-

-No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte- Zim sale de la cocina, protestando mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde Dib le había dado ese derechazo.

-Te lo mereces, pervertido- Dib mira a su novio salir de la cocina con molestia, pero sabía que se había pasado de la raya con el golpe. Estaba tranquilo porque sabía que era difícil lastimar a Zim, pero aún así iba a doblar su ración de waffles y jarabe, además de agregar una disculpa por ser tan impulsivo.

Zim llega a la sala y mira hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, con una expresión enfurecida. El golpe en su rostro ya había sanado y sabía que Dib iba a disculparse, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba.

Era ese enorme hospital cuya torre principal se podía ver desde ese vecindario, y según podía notar parecía crecer con cada día que pasaban allí. Habían salido de la sartén pero ahora estaban en el fuego, sin duda alguna ese lugar tenía algo extraño… algo que Dib estuvo investigando sobre ese lugar hace tres años atrás. Y ahora estaban tan cerca de ese espantoso sitio ¿Como pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan importante? Debía haberse dado cuenta que no solo el inconsciente de Dib los había traído a ese territorio, también ese mugroso parásito que habitaba en su interior debió influir en su idea.

-¿Estás molesto?- Dib interrumpe el descarrilado tren de los pensamientos de Zim. Se veía un poco arrepentido y su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. El chico extiende sus dedos para tocar la zona donde le propino el golpe –Disculpa esto…-

Acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, Zim funde su boca con la de Dib para callar cualquier disculpa, de todas formas ya sabía de antemano que estaba arrepentido. Necesitaba algo más que palabras en ese momento, y era raro que besara a Dib de improvisto, porque se ponía un poco violento, y hasta era capaz de caerle a golpes.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, todo fue lento y muy suave, como la primera vez que había experimentado esa agradable experiencia que seguro nunca olvidaría (Además, jamás olvidaría el buen gancho derecho de su novio… y como el amor duele, y mucho).

Dib estaba un poco aturdido cuando se separaron, y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un intenso color rojizo. Tenía una mirada un poco perdida, pero cuando volvió en si solo se limito a sonreírle a Zim.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Dib dice esto con un poco de vergüenza, tratando de no salir corriendo asustado.

-Ahora me siento mejor… aunque me vendría bien otro más para el resto del día-

-Solo uno más…-

Zim no dudo en abrazar de nuevo a su novio y besarlo con ganas, un permiso de ese tipo no se conseguía todos los días. A Dib no le gustaba mucho besar o abrazar, no podía pensar muy claro cuando recibía una muestra de afecto, porque no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esas cosas. Como regla general evitaba esto, pero solo hacia estas excepciones con él y con nadie más... _por suerte._

-Mmh… Zim… me siento incomodo- Dib trata de romper el beso cuando entra nuevamente en razón, pero Zim no quería dejar de abrazarlo. Aún así comienza a aflojar el agarre, y se separa lentamente de su novio, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo al máximo.

-No hay ningún problema, nadie te esta viendo- Zim dice esto al ver a su novio muy avergonzado.

-Lo siento, yo…- Dib iba a decir algo más, pero luego recuerda el desayuno –¡Es verdad! ¡Los waffles se están enfriando! ¡Vamos Zim, muévete!-

Dib tironea del brazo de su novio para llevarlo a la cocina, como si no fuera importante lo que pensaba en ese momento decirle a Zim.  
De antemano el irken ya sabía lo que iba después de ese "yo", lo cual le molestaba muchísimo. La baja en la autoestima de Dib, aumento al perder su pasión por el mundo de lo paranormal, y los años de falta de cariño se notaban demasiado en su persona, a tal punto que a veces llegaba a decir que no merecía ser querido por nadie.

Eran en estas ocasiones en las que Zim pensaba que la vida de Dib hubiera sido mejor si su padre hubiera muerto, en vez de su madre… pero por ahora ese asunto había quedado relegado, como su desinterés por todo lo paranormal.

* * *

**Ahora**

Apartando las personas que intentaba aplastarla, Gaz avanza por las calles tratando de llegar a los laboratorios NeoSand. La muchedumbre seguía llegando a ese lugar, como si fueran insectos siendo atraídos por una lampara incandescente. Estaban tratando de tomar la farmacia y las tiendas anexas, por la fuerza.

Gaz trata de alcanzar las puertas del laboratorio, pero un sujeto mal arriado, la ataca desde atrás, para evitar que logre llegar a la puerta. Ella realiza un rápido movimiento con sus brazos, logra a duras penas parar las bofetadas y empujones, pero esa persona era demasiado grande para ella.

No podía detenerlo por mucho tiempo, y cuando iba a dejarla inconsciente de una cachetada, alguien logra sacarlo de su camino al darle un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

-¡Maldito loco!- La ayuda viene de parte de un hombre de cabello rubio y con un desarreglado traje de dos piezas, el cual llevaba su placa de policía colgando de una cadena en su cuello -¿Estas bien?-

-Para nada, este lugar es una locura- Gaz ve que otro hombre aparta a otros sujetos para que no los ataquen, dando unas torpes patadas pero eficientes al mismo tiempo. Su cabello era negro y llevaba gafas oscuras -¡Eddie! ¡La gente se ha vuelto loca! ¡Las comunicaciones se cortaron y hay interferencia en la radio de la estación!-

-Maldita sea- Eddie se pasa la mano en la cabeza despeinándose, tratando de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba –Estamos aislados ¿Dónde esta Takahana?-

-Perdí la señal de su celular hace unos minutos…- Bill ve como la chica gótica que su pareja salvo de ser aplasta, trata de forzar la puerta del edificio de los laboratorios NeoSand. Parecía estar muy decidida en entrar a ese lugar.

-¿Qué estás intentando hacer?- Eddie rodea la cintura de la jovencita y la saca arrastrando de la puerta principal. La chica parecía estar muy decidida en su empresa, y lanza golpes en todas direcciones tratando de liberarse para terminar su tarea.

-¡Tengo que entrar! ¡La Anomalía está allí adentro! ¡Es el causante de todo esto!- Gaz gritaba con rabia acumulada por la frustración de ver a su hermano siendo manipulado como un títere, y ver al mundo a su alrededor, viniendose abajo.

-¿Estas segura?- Bill observa un poco preocupado a Gaz, ya que ella era la persona más normal de esos alrededores y no parecía estar enloqueciendo. De todos modos, lo que decía esta niña era una incoherencia, nadie podía provocar histerismo colectivo a gusto, eso era _casi imposible_.

-Bill, cubre a la niña- Eddie saca su arma, una bien cuidada _Beretta 92_ y le dispara al picaporte de la puerta de los laboratorios –Entremos antes de que esto empeore-

Un poco consternado, Bill sujeta la mano de Gaz –Vamos adentro-

La niña mira ceñuda al sujeto que tironeaba de su brazo, pero al ver el espectáculo que había del otro lado de la calle, concluyo que era más seguro seguirlo.

-Entramos al vestíbulo- El lugar estaba desierto, algunos teléfonos se encontraban descolgados y había papeles tirados por todos lados, como si los empleados hubieran huido de ese sitio. Eddie se adelanta y le da las señas a Bill y a Gaz para que lo sigan.

-Está demasiado tranquilo- dice Bill mientras camina con sumo cuidado por el pasillo, Gaz lo sigue por atrás, pero se da cuenta de que su compañero era demasiado torpe. Bill se descuida y se choca con un bebedero que había en el pasillo, lanzado litros de agua por todo el piso, provocando también un ruido estrepitoso.

Eddie mira con mala cara a su pareja, y Gaz se limita a bufar. Bill se sube los hombros y musita un _"Lo siento"_. Estaban tratando de mantener la calma, hasta que escuchan una serie de pasos llegar apresuradamente por el pasillo. Eddie levanta el arma, apuntando cuidadosamente al pasillo y le saca dos seguros, para sacar el último, al momento de disparar.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- Era la voz del profesor Membrana, el padre de Gaz. Se lo veía un poco asustado, al darse cuenta que le estaban apuntando.

-¿Papá?- la niña sale detrás de Bill y se acerca para encontrarse con su padre -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Calabacita, debería preguntar lo mismo- El profesor Membrana le enseña un puñado de discos de información portátiles –Vine a buscar algo de material de investigación para nuestro laboratorio ¿Sabías que NeoSand tiene conexiones con científicos de casi todo el mundo?- La sonrisa de Membrana se esfumo al ver la cara de los dos oficiales de policía y la de su hija, volverse sombría.

-No me tranquiliza mucho saber eso- Gaz no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a una empresa sin rostro de alcance global, aliada con el gobierno, que está experimentando con humanos, como ratas de laboratorio. Pero si quería salir con vida de esa ciudad, debía hacerlo –Venimos a buscar al causante de todo el desastre de allá afuera-

-Mi querida Gaz, son solo consumidores entusiasmados, no hay nada que temer…- cuando termina de decir esta frase, se escucha como revientan uno de los ventanales del edificio, y un considerable numero de personas comienzan a meterse por este, parecían ser muy peligrosos y estaban armados con palos y barras de acero.

-¡Creo que están demasiado entusiasmados! ¡Muévanse!- Bill empuja a Gaz y a Membrana para meterlos en el ascensor, mientras Eddie lo abre apretando el botón con el codo, sin dejar de apuntar a las violentas personas que se les venían encima.

-Entra, Bill- Eddie tironea del brazo de su pareja para meterlo en ascensor y lo cierra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Membrana se veía un poco alterado, había dejado a su hija Gaz detrás de él, para evitar que algo malo le suceda. Por el momento los oficiales presentes no les resultaba confiables.

-Es una larga historia- Eddie dice esto con un poco de molestia, no le gustaba involucrar civiles en sus casos –Pero esta relacionado con las carnicerías que se han llevado a cabo durante toda esta semana-

-¿Cómo pueden estar relacionadas?- Gaz trata de apartarse de su padre, pero estaba interesada en saber hasta donde habían averiguado, esas dos personas, acerca de la situación de esta ciudad.

-Todas las víctimas fueron asistidas por un hospital en New Jersey, patrocinado por los laboratorios NeoSand- Bill dice esto con reserva, tratando de no parecer asustado –Aparentemente, experimentaron con ellos y utilizaron medicamentos capaces de controlar su información genética-

-No importa como lo mire- Eddie ve como se acercan al piso más alto de edificio, el cual suponían que era en donde se encontraba la cabeza de la compañia –Este lugar es el causante de todos esos males-

-Pero hay normas de calidad que hubieran detectado algo en esas medicinas…- Membrana trata de hacer entrar en razón a los oficiales, pero su hija le tironea de la manga de su bata de laboratorio, para que la escuche.

-Las normas de calidad y la seguridad nacional está manejada por el gobierno- Gaz levanta sus hombros como si no hubiera nada que hacerle –Ellos le han dado rienda suelta a NeoSand, y parece que se les ha pasado la mano-

-Varias de estas horribles muertes, fueron provocadas por uno de los experimentos de NeoSand- Eddie dice esto y mira a Gaz, como si ella supiera algo al respecto –Me refiero a esa leyenda urbana, que solo las niñas de tu edad conocen-

-Just-Alice es conocido por muchas personas, señor- Gaz dice esto con frialdad, no tenía intenciones de entregar a su hermano por algo que no hizo.

-¿Quien?- Membrana se sentía perdido, y molesto porque su hija sabía casi tanto como los oficiales de policía. Nada de eso le gustaba.

-Según los testigos, y varios de estos eran jovencitas entre quince y dieciséis años, Just-Alice es la reencarnación de la muerte y mata a los jóvenes en la flor de su vida… ya saben, la típica tragedia joven, para evitar a los padres el disgusto de que su hija o hijo escapen de sus hogares- Dice Eddie mientras revisa sus municiones, le quedaban unas seis balas en el cargador del arma, y tenía otro el bolsillo de su saco.

-Culpar a una leyenda urbana de ese tipo de cosas es normal en una comunidad- Bill sigue explicando esto, y ve que Gaz estaba nerviosa –Pero cuando surgen imitadores, y realizan actos macabros como estos, nadie esta seguro de que solo sea una leyenda urbana-

-Hasta yo estoy empezando a creer que esa tal Alice es real- Eddie se ríe al ver la cara de molestia de Membrana –Usted lo creería si viera esos cadáveres cortados en cúbitos, esparcidos por todo un callejón-

-No hablen de esas cosas delante de mi pequeña- Membrana tapa los oídos de Gaz, y mira amenazante a los dos oficiales de policía –Solo es un imitador, hagan su trabajo y dejen de especular tonterías-

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo- Eddie dice esto con calma –Vamos a ver que podemos encontrar en la sala de archivos de este lugar y si hay alguien que pueda darnos explicaciones-

-¿Mnh? Parece que llegamos-

Eddie había bajado la guardia cuando el ascensor se abrió, por suerte para él, Bill estaba muy atento y pudo ver lo se le abalanzaba encima. Rápidamente empuja a Eddie y ve estrellarse en la pared del fondo del ascensor a esa criatura. Una especie de monstruo con forma de oruga, salió disparado de un capullo adosado a la pared de ese pasillo. Parecía medir unos cincuenta centímetros, sus seudópodos eran morados y su cuerpo baboso y rollizo, brillaba de un intenso carmín.

_"Sangre" _Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Gaz, recordando lo efectivo que era Dib como asesino serial, en noches anteriores.

-Santa mierda- Eddie se levanta y ayuda a Bill a salir del ascensor, Membrana levanta a su niña en sus brazos y sale rápidamente de ese pequeño espacio, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la extraña criatura.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-

-Así debe ser como se ve un Catalizador cuando no esta dentro de un humano- Gaz dice esto con pena, su hermano debía tener un ser similar a ese, dentro de su cuerpo. Una especie de parásito que le ordena moverse cuando él no quiere, que lo obliga a matar cuando él no lo desea, que lo obliga a olvidar cuando él se niega.

Tratando de espantar estas ideas de la cabeza, ve que el hombre de cabello rubio le da un certero disparo a esa criatura, haciendo que estalle como un globo relleno de sustancias pegajosas color rojo oscuro.

-¿Será una nueva especie de lepidóptero?- Membrana dice esto, al observar detenidamente el capullo adosado a la pared, era sólido y de color marrón claro, con fuertes filamentos que lo sujetaban.

-No se acerque a eso- Temeroso por lo que podría suceder si era molestado ese extraño animal, Bill toma el brazo de Membrana y lo conduce hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Todos manténganse juntos, no quiero que nadie…- al terminar de decir esto, ven justo al final de pasillo dos niños con el mismo corte de pelo y las mismas ropas, que parecían ser gemelos. Estaban tomados de la mano y se sonreían por lo bajo.

-¿Son niños?-

-Se parecen a Melvin, pero son más jóvenes- Gaz recuerda al compañero desaparecido de Dib ¿Como no hacerlo? Apareció en las noticias locales durante semanas.

-Yo soy Tweedledum- Dice el niño parecido a Melvin, que estaba a la derecha –Y yo Tweedledee- la otra era una era una niña, y se encontraba a su izquierda.

-¿Eres una Anomalía?- Dice Gaz para sorpresa de los adultos presentes, los niños asintieron sin dejar de sonreírse -¿Ustedes son ese chico Melvin que desapareció hace un mes atrás?-

-Somos la primera- dice Tweedledum

-Y la última anomalía- dice Tweedledee

-Muy bien jovencitos, no hagan nada extraño y entréguense pacíficamente- Eddie baja el arma, pero sentía que debía mantener la guardia en alto. Esos niños pequeños no se veían muy normales, ni siquiera parecían ser inofensivos.

-Alice se fue- dice Tweedledee –Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer lo que queremos-

-Cuando el gato no está, los ratones se divierten- Tweedledum se sonríe con crueldad y con una velocidad infernal se lanza sobre Bill. Esté no puede defenderse y ve que el niño extiende su mano y le da una terrible descarga eléctrica al tocarlo, lo suficiente como para dejarlo momentáneamente inmóvil.

Eddie no duda un solo segundo y le dispara, pero las balas jamás llegaron a tocar el cuerpo de Tweedledum, porque una especie de campo de fuerza las repele. Tweedledee estaba extendiendo sus manos del otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír –Será divertido ver cuanto aguantan sus órganos al recibir nuestro ataque electromagnético-

-La tormenta magnética que se desató en la ciudad hace tres meses atrás no tendrá comparación con la que provocaremos ahora- Tweedledum dice esto mientras patea con fuerza el abdomen de Bill.

-Ya nadie está a salvo en esta ciudad- Tweedledee dice esto con una desagradable mueca de satisfacción –Gracias a pulso electromagnético y a las sustancias en los productos de NeoSand, las personas han perdido el control de sus mentes-

-¿Me están diciendo que ustedes fueron los causantes de todo esta locura?- Eddie se ríe nervioso, por algún motivo se sentía atrapado en una de esas películas de zombis.

-Incrédulo- Dice molesta Tweedledee

-Escéptico- Dice Tweedledum

-HAREMOS ESTALLAR ESTE EDIFICIO Y A TODA LA CIUDAD, PARA QUE NOS CREAS- dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo, aplaudiendo al unísono.

-Es posible que lo hagan, si crean un campo de distorsión y una tormenta magnética, harán volar todas las computadoras y aparatos electrónicos de la ciudad- Membrana dice esto, mientras trata de mantener a Gaz alejada de esos gemelos.

-Mierda- Murmura Eddie, mientras levanta a su camarada, Bill.

* * *

_Fin del séptimo capitulo_

_N/A: _Sin mucho para agregar, creo que me he retrasado un poco con este capitulo, espero que haya quedado bien. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	8. Chapter 8

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**File 4**_

_Parte 2_

* * *

**En New Jersey**

**Ahora**

**...  
**

Cuando uno evalúa las ventajas y desventajas de una situación en particular, a veces termina especulando demasiado. Zim sentía eso. Estaba pensando demasiado sus acciones y no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Si se comportara como antes, actuaría sin molestarse por las consecuencias, pero sentía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Molesto por todo esto, comenzó a planificar su confesión. Era necesario. Habían llegado a la recta final al llegar a New Jersey, y en ese momento se encontraban en territorio enemigo. Estaban muy cerca de ese hospital, que había transformado a Dib en un chico común y corriente de día, y por las noches, en una especie de ser sobrenatural, que sale a deambular por las calles de la ciudad, en busca de seres horripilantes que debían ser destruidos. Tenía el temor presente de que, uno de estos días, cualquiera de los dos podía llegar a desaparecer... para siempre.

Por lo menos, si algo malo le pasaba, Dib sabría la verdad de su boca y de nadie más. Eso era lo que quería Zim, porque lo quería demasiado y mentirle ya no era una opción.

Después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, desde la última vez que apareció Just-Alice, Zim toma la más difícil decisión de su vida. Junto con todo el miedo y la incertidumbre que le provocaba el resultado, le dirá a su novio la verdad acerca de su verdadera naturaleza.

Había llegado el momento en que Dib se enteraría que había detrás de su disfraz de humano, y de esos lentes de contactos color violeta, que siempre suele usar.

...

**Antes de New Jersey**

**Entonces**

**Hace 31 horas atrás**

Estaba anocheciendo, y Zim recorría velozmente los techos de las casas, utilizando sus las patas de araña mecánicas de su PAK. Dib había logrado burlar el sistema de seguridad de su base, y había logrado desaparecer nuevamente, junto con su bolso. _Ese condenado bolso de gimnasia que suele llevar a todos lados._

Zim estaba seguro de que Just-Alice iba a manifestarse esa noche, para terminar con el trabajo que no pudo concluir la pasada noche ¿Por qué todo esto no terminaba de una buena vez y dejaban a su novio en paz?

Estaba molesto de mentirle acerca de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, de decirle que no se preocupe por las desapariciones o por ese descuartizador, que recorría las calles dejando cadáveres a su paso. Comenzaba a creer que ocultarle que era alienígena era suficientemente malo para su relación. Pero si en algún momento le decía la verdad, él no la iba a pasar muy bien. Era probable que Dib lo mandara al diablo, o tal vez le tendría un miedo tal, que nunca querría volver a verlo.

Espantando esas ideas de su cabeza, y tratando de concentrarse en la búsqueda de Dib, volvió a verificar las lecturas del campo electromagnético. Estaba casi seguro de que Dib se encontraba a pocas calles desde donde se había quedado parado, y sentía que pronto iba a dar con él.

Tal vez se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su búsqueda, porque se había olvidado hacia donde iba ese camino. Pero cuando divisa al edificio que estaba a lo lejos, lo reconoce de inmediato. Era la escuela primaria, a la que había asistido años atrás.

Al llegar a esta, Zim nota que hay una extraña estructura en el centro del patio de la escuela. Sabía muy bien lo que era, su inconfundible forma de contenedor de desperdició y el color vomito metálico del material que lo recubría eran inconfundible. Se trata de una mina Balkriana, que se activada por dióxido de carbono gaseoso. No había forma de que esa cosa funcionara en un espacio abierto, pero si un ser humano se acercaba lo suficiente a husmear por allí, estallaría, llevándose la manzana entera con él.

-Por Irk- Zim trata de mantener el control, hacia décadas que no veía algo similar a esa mina, ni siquiera era utilizada por la armada irken, era un arma demasiado especifica, adecuada para asesinar criaturas de una especie especifica. No sabía si iba a poder desarmarla, pero la mayoría de los organismos vivientes de este planeta exhalaban dióxido de carbono. Un solo error podría ser fatal.

Zim trata de acercarse al centro del patio, intentando ser lo más cauteloso posible. Pero escucha una risa atrás de él. Al girar para ver quien estaba allí, no ve a nadie, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la mina, apareció de repente la Letra M.

El irken no cambia su mirada, solo mantiene la calma y ve como la anomalía le mostraba una desagradable sonrisa.

-**_¿Buscas a tu noviecito, irken?_**- La Letra M hace un ademán como si fuera a morderlo, pero Zim no parece sentirse intimidado. Retrocedió un paso y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, intentando despistarlo -¿Qué haces aquí aberración?-

-**_Lo dice el extraterrestre que sale con el Reaper_**- La letra M escupe esto con rabia esto último, y luego trata de calmarse para rodear a Zim **_–Lo malo es que no le importas, así que no me sirves de nada vivo_**-

-¿Quieres matarme parásito?- Zim se ríe como si le hubieran contado una broma –No crees que estas divagando, eres un parasito, estas usando un cuerpo humano para pasearse por este mugroso planeta-

-**_Del cual últimamente te has vuelto fanático… debe ser por cierto humano_**-

-Ya, no metas a Dib en esto- Zim gruñe esta frase -¿Qué planeas hacer con esa mina Balkriana?-

-**_Destruir a Just-Alice por supuesto_**-

-Puedo desármarla- Zim trata de echarse un farol, con la esperanza de que la anomalía se olvide de su objetivo principal, y trate de pelear con él. Pero el monstruo solo le sonrió de forma horrible.

-**_¿Piensas que te voy a dejar que lo hagas?_**- La letra M comienza a rodearlo, examinando cada postura del irken, cada gesto y cada movimiento –**_Puedo leerte como un libro abierto, Irken de mierda_**- La letra M se detiene, quedando justo parado enfrente de Zim y silba con suavidad.

El enjambre de libélulas descendió del cielo, y comenzó a rodear a la anomalía. Después de unos segundos, la letra M asiente, como si estuviera satisfecho.

-**_Tendremos pronto compañía, haz el favor de quedarte quieto_**- Las libélulas fueron directamente atacar a Zim, este trata de esquivarlas, pero era en vano. Lo rodearon con facilidad y sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaban, sus brazos quedaron sueltos como si sus nervios ya no servían para nada.

-No… puedo- el irken comenzó a caer al piso, completamente petrificado -Arghh-

-**_Nada de lo que hagas te salvará_**- La letra M estaba seguro que el PAK del irken se activaría para entrar en modo de sostén vital, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dejaría de ser un estorbo.

Se da la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada, plantada enfrente de ellos con la boca ligeramente abierta de horror –La letra M… ¿Qué es esa cosa?- la niña señala con horror al irken rodeado de libélulas, tirado en el piso sin poder moverse.

-Sarah querida, es el causante de todos nuestros males- el muchacho sonríe con cierta vehemencia –Pero lo he derrotado, ven y únete a mi para celebrar-

Sarah miro con desconfianza a la letra M –Haz desaparecido durante semanas ¿Estás bien?-

-Mejor que nunca- lentamente la letra M se acerca y trata de tocar a Sarah, pero la niña se retira de su alcance -¿No te gusto, Sarah?-

-Yo… no entiendo… que hace ese monstruo aquí… y que esa cosa que esta allí- la niña señala al contenedor de la mina Balkriana, y La letra M desvía su atención hacia él, acerca sus dedos al delicado mentón de la niña y la mira con una sonrisa demasiado amenazadora.

"_Te va a comer" _Gritaba el cerebro de Sarah; ella sabía que debía escapar de ese lugar.

Sarah trata de moverse, pero ya estaba rodeada por las libélulas. No podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, la letra M se había aproximado hacia ella, la toma entre sus brazos, simulando un contacto intimo entre amantes.

_"Él no te permitirá escapar, entrégate Sarah querida"_

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?- Sarah sentía el aliento de la Letra M sobre sus labios, olía a flores muertas y a caucho quemado, era un olor tan desagradable como peculiar, una combinación que no podía existir en la boca de algún ser vivo de este planeta.

_"Él es el problema, no lo es el extraterrestre ni ese contenedor"_

El miedo la invadió al sentir esos labios traicioneros y llenos de veneno apresar los suyos, Sarah no podía moverse al sentir como esa horrible saliva ingresaba por su boca para llegar al interior de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus cuencas oculares, y fue en ese momento cuando solo pudo ver a las libélulas rodearla.

**-Eres un ser desagradable-** La voz de Just-Alice retumbo en todo el patio, marcando un toque de ira que no le pertenecía. Se suponía que no tenía emociones detrás de esa capa negra y esos guantes especializados en matar sin piedad. Pero tal vez la letra M estaba presionando demasiado a ese ser, tomando de rehén al novio de su huésped, y matando a la chica que alguna vez este quiso agradar.

**_-Lo mejor para él mejor- _**Al soltar a Sarah, la chica quedo completamente paralizada, elevando su rostro hacia arriba. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a salir la sangre de sus lagrimales, recorriendo todo su rostro, sus fosas nasales estallaron en una copiosa hemorragia, y también sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar. Eso no era todo, el piso empezó a llenarse de sangre, ya que salía de su entrepierna como si hubieran colocado un grifo en ese lugar.

La niña no dejaba de sangrar, y esa sangre se volvía espesa, se movía suavemente, por voluntad propia, formando un montículo perfecto.

**_-Tú tienes a tu remanente- _**Se sonríe con malicia la Letra M **_–Yo tengo a mi Sota-_**

**-Eso no me detendrá- **El veredicto del Reaper era contundente, la letra M se dio cuenta que los cables de Just-Alice se estaban esparciendo bajo de sus pies, listo para atacarlo en el momento en que se descuidara.

**_-No es para ti-_** La mirada de arrogancia de La letra M cruzo de Just-Alice hacia Zim. Al verlo tirado en el piso, las facciones de Just-Alice se transformaron en las de Dib, mostrando desasosiego, pero solo fue por un leve instante.

**-No me interesa lo que le pase-** Cuando termina de decir esto, la enorme masa de sangre se abalanza violentamente sobre Zim. Just-Alice se moviliza rápidamente hacia donde estaba el irken, y se para justo delante de esa extraña criatura de forma indefinida. Esta comienza a golpear con brutalidad al Reaper, para que lo deje pasar, y alcanzar finalmente su objetivo.

**_-¿Acaso no te interesaba?- _**La voz de la anomalía sonó burlona y completamente segura de si misma. La derrota del Reaper era inminente.

-**Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo**- Just-Alice pierde su capucha, y se ve claramente el rostro de Dib mirando con ferocidad a La letra M -**¿Qué intentas hacer con este ser?-**

**_-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?-_** La letra M realiza un sonido con su boca, similar a sus silbidos habituales y esa enorme masa de sangre plástica, comenzó a alzarse delante de Just-Alice como si intentara dejarle en claro que no podía escapar.

**_-Vamos a ver como lo detienes cuando este dentro de ti-_** la letra M hace tronar sus dedos y la criatura compuesta de sangre plástica comienza a introducirse en el interior de Just-Alice, utilizando como acceso, sus fosas nasales, boca y oídos.

Cuando terminó de entrar, Just-Alice se quedo quieto y no hizo ningún sonido. Zim era testigo de todo esto, debido a las libélulas que no le permitían moverse, su PAK marcaba una cuenta regresiva que pronto terminaría, y su tiempo de vida llegaría a expirar. En la mente de Zim solo estaba el oscuro pensamiento de ver a Dib morir enfrente de sus propios ojos, siendo destruido por esa horrible criatura.

**_-Veo que has perdido el control de tu cuerpo- _**La letra M se sonríe con malicia –**_Vamos a ver como vuelas en pedacitos al toparte con esta preciosa mina Balkriana-_**

El cuerpo de Just-Alice obedece a los mandatos de La letra M, y comienza a caminar hacia la mina Balkriana, que empieza a activarse a medida que se acercaba.

Se escucha la voz mecánica de la computadora dando la alarma de activación "Niveles de dióxido de carbono en aumento".

Zim pensaba que la condenada mina era demasiado sensible, Dib estaba a pocos pasos de ella y ya comenzó a activarse. La letra M se da la vuelta para marcharse, ya había cumplido con su misión, debía moverse rápido para salir de la zona de impacto de la explosión.

Pero cuando estaba llamando a sus libélulas, escucha los cables de Just-Alice moverse con precisión destruyendo una gran cantidad de sus insectos formados por energía.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?- **Las palabras de Just-Alice estaban cargadas de una fría y terrible rabia que habría hecho orinar de terror a un humano ordinario. La letra M se da vuelta, y ve a su enemigo completamente es si, quitándose sus largos y gruesos guantes.

-**_No puede ser… la sota no debería permitirte…-_**

**-Déjame darte las gracias por prestarme un arma nueva-** La sonrisa del Reaper se transforma en una risa irónica. Era la primera vez que se reía, el sonido era horrible, como si alguien estuviera pasando sus uñas sobre una pizarra.

La letra M deseo jamás volver a escuchar esa risa. Retrocedió y vio con horror como Just-Alice acercaba su muñeca derecha a su boca y con sus dientes incisivos, desgarraba la piel, los tejidos y sus venas para que la sangre saliera de esta. Coloca su brazo derecho al lado de su cuerpo, que no dejaba de sangrar profusamente, y luego repite la operación con su otro brazo.

Zim quería gritar que parara, que dejaran de hacerle daño a Dib, pero al ver con la misma Just-Alice arrancaba un considerable trozo de carne de la muñeca de su novio, el irken decidió invertir todas sus fuerzas en volver a moverse. No podía entender lo que estaba haciendo ese parásito, pero iba a matar a Dib si continuaba así.

La sangre salía con suavidad de la considerable herida que tenía en ambas muñecas, pero de pronto, comenzó a solidificarse y formar unas especies de afilados ganchos que eran casi tan largos como los brazos de Just-Alice.

**_-Ahora mismo voy a probar su filo-_** Just-Alice se lanza a una terrible velocidad sobre La letra M, que desesperado envía a sus libélulas para detenerlo, pero el ataque no solo destroza a los insectos, sino que corta el torso de La letra M con una precisión quirúrgica.

**_-No puede ser- _**La letra M ve como el siguiente zarpazo de las espada de la mano izquierda le llega desde el frente, y lo atraviesa, partiéndolo de forma axial.

Los 4 trozos de la letra M caen al piso con pesadez y las libélulas se esfuman, como si estuvieran quemándose.

Just-Alice ve a Zim levantarse con dificultad, y le da una horrible sonrisa **–Que te quede claro que mientras este dentro del cuerpo de Dib Membrana, haré lo que se me venga en gana, Irken de porquería-**

Zim gruñe ferozmente, y saca las patas de araña de su PAK para abalanzarse sobre Just-Alice, pero este se limita a estirar los brazos y sacar el resto de la Sota de su cuerpo.

La criatura cae al piso convirtiéndose en un simple charco de sangre.

**-No te preocupes, mis heridas sanan rápido- **Después de decir esto, Just-Alice se va del lugar, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche, dejando solo a Zim, con una horrible sensación en su _squeedly spooch, _y una mina Balkriana que debía desarmar.

………………………..

**En New Jersey**

**Ahora**

**...  
**

Zim trata de concentrarse en lo que debía decirle a Dib. Estaban pasando las horas, y no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Finalmente se decide, se encierra en la habitación que compartían, y lo llama desde allí.

-¡Dib, debo mostrarte algo importante!- Grita Zim desde en interior de ese lugar, desactivo el holograma de su disfraz y se quito los lentes de contacto. Al ver sus manos con las lentes, noto que le temblaban.

Dib sube de mala gana al primer piso de la casa, con una taza de té en la mano derecha –Espero que no sea nada pervertido-

-Depende tu punto de vista- La broma no surtió efecto en sus nervios, pero parecía que había relejado un poco a Dib, que antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, dice con tono solemne –Espero que estés decente-

Al abrir la puerta, Dib se quedo impactado con lo que estaba viendo. Dejo caer la taza al piso y esta se hizo añicos.

-Espero que no me odies por lo que soy- Zim dice esto con suavidad –Pero este es mi verdadera apariencia- el Irken se había quitado el disfraz y le estaba enseñando a Dib su piel verde, sus enormes ojos color carmín y sus antenas, que estaban demasiado bajas, debido a la angustia de la situación.

-Zim… no es... gracioso- Dib estaba muy pálido. Comienza a sudar copiosamente como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre.

-Esto no es una broma, Dib- Zim trata de estar tranquilo, pero su novio se veía muy enfermo.

El joven Membrana se acerca al extraterrestre, convencido de que no era más que un disfraz lo que llevaba puesto, pero cuando toco su piel y la sintió tan familiar, como la suave piel de Zim; Dib no atino a decir absolutamente nada. Todo le empezó a dar vueltas, hasta que el mundo se volvió naranja, luego violeta y finalmente todo se tiño completamente de negro. Ya no había nada más que vacío rodeándolo, por el momento.

_...  
_

**Fin del File 4**

* * *

N/A: Me quede sin comentarios. Realmente me maree un poco al escribir este capitulo, de verdad esta demasiado fuera de mi estilo. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi no me hizo mucha gracia, pero bueno la historia es así._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

**_File 5_**

_Parte 1_

* * *

**Ahora**

En el mismo momento en el que Zim le revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de su ser a Dib, Gaz se encontraba en su ciudad natal, peleando en contra de la última Anomalía creada por los laboratorios NeoSand.

A pesar de que su padre estaba dispuesto a protegerla, Gaz sentía que iba a fracasar en su empresa. Los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee eran prácticamente invencibles. La defensa perfecta de un campo de distorsión en combinación con esos terribles y rápidos ataques eléctricos, le hacia imposible a Gaz, encontrar la oportunidad adecuada para utilizar el arma que su hermano le entrego.

Los oficiales de policía fueron de gran ayuda, sin embargo la pelea era despareja, Tweedledum no era un sujeto que le gustara ver a sus victimas moverse después de recibir uno de sus ataques, y por algún motivo se ensaño con Bill y Eddie. A ese paso, si continuaba dándoles esas descargas eléctricas, los pobres oficiales terminarían con sus órganos bien cocidos.

Eddie hacia lo imposible para evitar que, tanto los gemelos como el campo de distorsión, terminaran formando una bomba electromagnética. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un apagón permanente en toda la ciudad. Ya había una manifestación de adictos a las drogas de _NeoSand_, lista para destruirlo todo a su paso, y Eddie no deseaba que los pocos ciudadanos que habían quedado cuerdos, sean aterrados por la falta de energía, de tecnología y por la destrucción total o parcial de toda esa manzana; solo si esos dos mocosos llegaban a volar en pedazos ese edificio.

_"Estoy atrapado en una película de ciencia ficción, ellos son los marcianos y vienen a destruir la Tierra, y yo interpreto al intrépido héroe que se orina en los pantalones debido a que no tiene idea de cómo detener esta invasión" _Eddie pensaba esto muy frustrado al verse golpeado con facilidad por una descarga eléctrica cortesía de Twedleedum.

No importaba cuanto disparaba, el campo de distorsión no permitía que las balas tocaran a las Anomalías, los hermanos gemelos nacidos del cuerpo de Melvin, estaban demasiado a gusto con la contienda y comenzaron a preparar su último movimiento.

Membrana leía las lecturas de su computadora portátil, ese lugar estaba excediendo la capacidad de carga de electromagnetismo, en cualquier momento su maquina iba a estallar.

-Están llegando al limite, si siguen así, la explosión que se gestara será equivalente a una ojiva nuclear- El profesor Membrana se había puesto muy pálido, el hombre jamás había imaginado que dos niños pequeños podrían hacer semejante cosa.

Gaz mira el arma que su hermano le había dejado, y mueve una de las hojas de la navaja, tenía el tamaño de un cuchillo convencional.

_"Para matar a alguien solo debes enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho, justo donde esta su corazón, como mínimo tres dedos de medida" _¿Como sabía esto? Solo era conocimiento otorgado de buena gana por el parasito que habitaba dentro de su hermano. Just-Alice solo sirve para matar a sus objetivos, sabía muy bien como hacerlo y no dudaba en compartir sus conocimientos con quien le prestara oído.

-¿Gaz? ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- El profesor Membrana nota que Gaz corre hacia donde estaban Bill y Eddie, llevando el cuchillo preparado para atacar.

Bill había recuperado la conciencia después de la última descarga y con la ayuda de Eddie había evitado los siguientes ataques, pero aún no podían detener a los gemelos.

Gaz se dispone a atacara a Tweedledum con la navaja negra que su hermano le dio. Eddie al ver esto exclama asustado –Es demasiado peligros, sal de su camino niña-

La chica gótica clava el objeto en el campo de distorsión de Twedleedee, y esta se mostró ofendida por su actitud. La navaja atravesaba la barrera como si estuviera pinchando una especie de burbuja de caucho. El campo comenzó a curvarse, y Twedleedee retrocede asustada.

-Eso no debería suceder- Pero era demasiado tarde para protestar, el cuchillo de Gaz atraviesa el campo de distorsión de manera tal que Twedleedee comenzó a descompensarse. La niña cae al piso, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y gritando adolorida.

Como su hermana estaba sufriendo, Twedleedum se enfada y se lanza sobre Gaz, pero antes de que la alcanzara Eddie le asesta un terrible golpe con una silla plástica que había sacado de una de las oficinas. Twedleedum cae pesadamente al piso y mira con furia a su atacante. En ese momento, el pequeño niño hace que corra energía eléctrica en sus manos, las descargas se hicieron visibles, estaba por lanzar un rayo a una distancia corta que podría matar a un ser humano ordinario.

Bill le quita el cuchillo a Gaz y la aparta de ese lugar, la mira con expresión de pena mezclada con horror. No iba a permitir que una niña manchara sus manos con sangre, él iba a terminar con todo esto. Su amigo estaba en problemas y era la única forma de ayudarlo.

-Eddie, échate atrás- Exclama el oficial, mientras su compañero retrocede del alcance del ataque del chico, Bill se acerca del otro lado y trata de clavarle el cuchillo. Pero Twedleedee se para delante de la hoja afilada que Bill empuñaba, y este atraviesa su pequeño pecho con esta.

-Her-Hermano... termina con él- La niña dice esto con dificultad, mientras un pequeño borbotón de sangre sale de su boca. Bill se horroriza por lo que hizo, y suelta el cuchillo como si quemara. En ese momento el rayo lo alcanzó y terminó fulminándolo. Cae al suelo, pesadamente. Su corazón se había detenido.

-¡Bill!- Eddie grita con furia, y corre a buscar el cuchillo que había destruido a Twedleedee, y al tratar de sacarlo de su cuerpo inerte, nota que la hoja se parte y queda alojada en el pecho de la niña. Entonces del otro extremo de la navaja, sale otra hoja color negro refulgente.

Twedleedum se lanza sobre Eddie, pero este no duda ni un solo segundo. Mueve su cuerpo hacia el niño, ignorando la descarga eléctrica que recorría en todo su cuerpo, y clava en su frente la hoja de la navaja. Haciendo un movimiento rápido con su muñeca, la quiebra, dejando que el metal se quede incrustado en el cráneo del niño y lo mira con desprecio.

–Vete al infierno, aberración- Eddie le da un puñetazo y lo tira al piso.

Gaz y el profesor Membrana asistían a Bill, Membrana comenzó a masajearle el pecho para que el corazón del muchacho vuelva a latir. Eddie se olvida por completo del cadáver de Twedleedum y corre ayudar a su amigo.

-No respira, hay que tratar de aplicarle _RCP*_-

-Vamos, _Billy-boy_ no te mueras- Eddie acomoda la cabeza de Bill, presiona la nariz con cuidado y comienza a darle respiración boca a boca, mientras Membrana continua con los masajes cardiacos.

Gaz se aparta de ellos y busca la navaja que su hermano le había dado. Le hecha un vistazo a los gemelos, y de repente, los dos comenzaron a brillar, no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, pero lo suficiente como para poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Los cuerpos de ambos niños comenzaron a desarmarse en pequeñas partículas, y finalmente vuelve a reconstruirse, dejando un solo ser inerte en el piso.

-Ese es Melvin- Gaz mira con preocupación la navaja de su hermano. Solo pudo ser usada dos veces, tal como predijo Just-Alice.

-Dib ¿Cuando terminara toda esta locura?- Gaz dice esto con suavidad, y ve que del otro lado de la habitación, Bill recupera el conocimiento, aparentemente el ataque no había sido tan terrible como parecía.

Eddie abraza a su amigo, llorando a lágrima viva. Bill no se veía muy bien, pero estaba conciente, eso era lo que importaba.

La chica gótica observa sorprendida la escena. Era la primera vez que Gaz veía en la vida real, a un hombre adulto llorar de esa forma.

* * *

Dib no podía despertar de su desmayo. Zim estaba sentado al lado de la cama, observando con recelo la pequeña siesta que tomo su novio. Sin apartar la mirada de Dib, trata de comprobar el tiempo que llevaba dormido. Habían pasado casi una hora y veinticinco minutos desde que el humano perdió por completo la conciencia.

Eso no era nada bueno.

De repente, escucha que alguien golpea brutalmente la puerta principal, como si tratara de arrancarla del marco. Zim gruñe por lo bajo, no pensó que ese sujeto llegaría en un momento como este. Le echa un último vistazo a Dib antes de marcharse a la planta baja de la casa, acomoda su almohada para que este cómodo y le da un beso en su amplia frente.

–No hay nada que hacerle, tu cabeza sigue siendo enorme, Dib- sonrío con amargura y se marcho de la habitación asegurándose de cerrarla con llave.

La puerta principal de la casa fue completamente derribada, y una mujer vestida de doctora entra con suma elegancia. Acomoda su bata blanca, quitando un poco de polvo de esta, y luego arregla su cabello rubio ceniza.

Madison Kingdow era una mujer menuda, demasiado delgada y de apariencia débil como para poner nervioso a alguien. Pero nada de lo que aparentaba ser ese esperpento, era cercano a ser inofensivo.

Zim desciende por las escaleras sin dejar de observar a la mujer que se encontraba pisando la alfombra de su casa. Sus antenas se encresparon, ante la enorme cantidad de feromonas y sustancias aromáticas que invadieron todos sus sentidos. Comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo en su propio hogar, ya que el aroma de esa mujer se extendía como una infección de gangrena.

-No esperaba que llegaras hasta aquí- Zim dice esto con voz fría, mirando con desprecio a su oponente. La doctora le sonríe con cierta satisfacción

–Tu eres Liebre de Marzo, ¿o me equivoco?- El irken trata de mantener el control de la situación, pero la mujer no parecía estar preocupada por esto.

**_-Brilla, brilla, pequeño murciélago-_** Comienza a cantar Madison mientras sus delgados dedos, toca una de las plantas que decoraba el lugar, haciéndola marchitar por completo **_–No eres tan terrible como te describen irken, se buen alien y dime donde esta Just-Alice-_**

-No tengo porque hacer lo que me pides, además Just-Alice no se encuentra en esta casa- Eso era en parte verdad, desde que Dib se desmayo, la actividad de Just-Alice en su cuerpo se redujo a cero.

**_-Pero ¿Donde están mis modales? Por poco me olvidaba de tu querido novio-_** la mujer comienza a reírse de una forma espeluznante, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso **_-¿Cómo está? ¿Tiene pesadillas por las noches? ¿Acaso presenta alguna fobia interesante?-_**

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron Mad Hatter y el Reaper? ¿Tu fuiste la que le hizo esto a Dib?- Zim comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a Madison y extiende una enorme cantidad de tentáculos de metal, que surgían del interior de su PAK -¡Responde! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Dib?!-

**_-Tranquilo, no es para que te alteres de esa forma-_** Madison suspira y el ambiente se lleno de un olor a almendras rancias, que Zim pudo detectar ese aroma y de inmediato lo relacionó con el cianuro **_–Él se lo busco-_**

Zim ni se inmuto por el ambiente cargado de veneno, no le afectaba mucho, además su unidad PAK podía purificar su sistema para que la toxina no se aloje en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que era la única habilidad de la doctora Madison.

-Responde a mi pregunta…- Dice impaciente el irken. Quería saber la respuesta, la esperaba con ansias, pero estaba más que seguro de que no le gustaría. Hasta una pequeña parte dentro de su mente deseaba que la buena de la doctora no se la contestara.

-**_O sino ¿Qué?_**- La mujer se queda expectante y luego sonríe al escuchar un ruido sordo, proveniente de la habitación de arriba **_–Él está aquí, lo puedo sentir-_** Y diciendo esto comienza a correr hacia la escalera, Zim arremete con violencia en contra de la doctora, lazándola al otro lado de la habitación. Los tentáculos de metal comenzaron a mostrar en sus extremos, afilados instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-Utilizare mis propios medios para sacarte la respuesta- Zim dice esto entre dientes mientras uno de sus tentáculos corta al ras el dedo índice de la doctora, la sangre comenzó a manchar la alfombra, pero la mujer no parecía sentirse adolorida.

**_-Nada de lo que me hagas, se compara con el terrible dolor que le proporcione al metiche de Membrana-_** Madison aparta a Zim de su camino, y se para con facilidad. Le dirige una mirada desquiciada y maliciosa al irken, su sonrisa aumenta de tal forma, que sus dientes parecían ser mas grandes de lo normal **_–Lo torture por días, constantemente, haciendo que todos los receptores de dolor de su cuerpo estuvieran activos, de tal forma que su cerebro fuera invadido por la sensación de dolor interminable-_**

-Horrible y apestoso parasito- Zim gruño con rabia una verdad muy acertada, esa mujer en este momento olía horrible, como a duraznos podridos mezclados con melaza y flores muertas. Estaba excitada, recordaba lo que le había hecho a Dib, y se estaba mojando de la excitación por eso.

Zim finalmente obtuvo una razón más para matarla. De forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Cuando termine contigo, tendrás tus órganos por fuera- Zim lanza el segundo ataque a la mujer y logra sujetarla de cuello, elevándola sin problemas a unos centímetros del suelo.

**_-Deberías estar agradecido con Just-Alice, sino fuera por ese maldito desgraciado, tu novio sería un autista en este momento-_**

-¡Cállate, maldita escoria!- Zim dice esto enfurecido, pero se da cuenta que todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo demasiado oblicuo y luminoso –¿Que… es este… aroma?-

**_-Tal vez no pueda envenenarte, irken- _**La mujer nota que Zim ya no iba a moverse mas, los tentáculos del PAK caen pesadamente al piso **_–Pero puedo paralizar tu cuerpo, lo suficiente como para hacer esto- _**Madison golpea la cara de Zim, dándole una fuerte cachetada, en la cual emplea sus afiladas uñas para rasgarle la piel, y lo lanza sobre la alfombra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tira sobre su cuerpo y lo coloca boca abajo. Zim no podía mover un solo músculo, pero sentía todo el dolor que le proporcionaba esa mujer. El PAK relucía bajo la luz de las lámparas y reflejo una horrible sonrisa que le pertenecía a Liebre de Marzo.

**_–Vamos a comenzar con la operación-_** Dice la doctora, tratando se sonar como la profesional que atiende a los enfermos, todos los días en el hospital. Toma entre sus manos la unidad PAK y comienza a jalar de él.

Zim grita adolorido, las terminaciones nerviosas indicaban la fatal desconexión total si esto continuaba así. Su fin estaba cerca y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a Dib.

-¡Liebre de Marzo!- La voz de otra muchacha invadió el lugar, haciendo que Madison se olvide por el momento de Zim –¡Just-Alice se ha ido de este lugar!- Mad Hatter baja de las escaleras, camina con calma hacia donde se encontraban Zim y Liebre de Marzo, se sienta enfrente de los contrincantes, mirando sin mucha emoción el encuentro.

**_-¿Se fue?-_** La mujer dice esto y continua tironeando del PAK de Zim, mientras el alien gritaba con rabia y dolor en el proceso **_–Termino con este y voy por él-_**

-Nada de eso- Mad Hatter se había parado del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia Madison – ¡Suéltalo, ahora!-

-**_¿Qué vas a hacerme, Remanente?_**- Madison profiere una horrible carcajada, en donde escupía saliva por todos lados, parecía estar histérica **_–No eres un Reaper, y jamás lo serás, por consiguiente no puedes con una Anomalía-_**

-Eso está por verse- El gancho derecho de Hatter conecto en medio de la cara de Liebre de Marzo, y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado del cuarto. La Anomalía se quedo quieta, parecía estar confundida por el ataque.

Hatter carga a Zim en sus hombros y comienza a correr hacia fuera de la habitación –Hará estallar el lugar, su cuerpo esta liberando cantidades enorme de gas carburante-

-Dib…- Zim trata de decirle a Hatter que Dib estaba en la habitación de arriba, pero esta mira al irken con sinceridad –Él se fue Zim, y se llevó su bolso… sabes lo que significa-

_Claro, su novio ahora iba a trabajar de medio tiempo, como juez y verdugo de un montón de parásitos espaciales. Eso lo ponía mucho más tranquilo, si señor._

-Maldición- dice Zim, pero sus pensamientos son detenidos por completo cuando ve estallar desde el otro lado de la calle, su casa.

-Esa horrible aberración, va pagar por esto- dice Zim con dificultad, los efectos del paralizante estaban menguando.

-Será difícil, pero si unimos fuerzas tal vez le ganemos- Hatter deja a Zim en el piso, y este trata de mantenerse en pie.

-**_Un irken y un remanente contra una anomalía_**- la mujer exclama esto a viva voz **_-¡Hagan sus apuestas señores, esto será una batalla épica!-_**

-Y una mierda- dice Hatter mientras se quita el sombrero y el saco –Esto será muy complicado-

* * *

Dib corría desesperado, calle abajo llevando su bolso sobre sus hombros. Estaba bañado en sudor frío, y horribles recuerdos trataban de aparecer en su mente en un remolino que no parecía querer detenerse.  
Just-Alice estaba callado dentro de él, aún así reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido anteriormente. Llego a la conclusión que todo esto es culpa de Zim, y si el trauma psicológico de Dib aumentaba, iba ser más difícil para él controlarlo.

Mientras el parasito cavilaba en su interior, Dib no podía parar de correr. Miedo. El miedo de ser atacado, de sentir dolor o de morir, lo invadió por completo, y la adrenalina fluía por sus venas sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba escapando de Zim, así como escapó de todo lo que había investigado hace tres años atrás y de todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal, que siempre le había apasionado. Todo eso, ahora solo le proporcionaba un miedo terrible.

Así como un perro aprende a no morder a su amo cuando este le toca el hocico, Dib aprendió a no preguntar por nada extraño y fuera de lugar, a guardarse sus dudas acerca de la vida en otros mundos y dejar de echarse un farol por cada hecho extraño que descubría. Habían doblado su mente y lo habían moldeado de tal forma, que pareciera ser un ente más en ese mundo, sin aspiraciones ni sueños.

Si no hubiera sido por Zim, la estadía de Just-Alice dentro él hubiera sido más sencilla, habría concluido con su labor y nada de lo que estaba experimentando a Dib lo estaría molestando. Su huésped solo sentía miedo en ese momento. Su corazón estaba sufriendo una terrible taquicardia que en cualquier momento iba hacerlo estallar. Sin embargo, Just-Alice sabía a ciencia cierta que Dib no sería el primer ser humano que se muera por un ataque de pánico.

El joven Membrana seguía corriendo por la acera, hasta que finalmente tropieza con un cantero lleno de plantas, y se da de cara con un suelo cubierto de hierba fresca. El aroma de esas pequeñas hojas parecía tranquilizarlo un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz de una mujer lo saca de su estado de pánico, y Dib entra en razón, mirando a su interlocutora con los ojos desmesurados.

-Este…- El chico trataba de enfocar bien donde estaba, su pulso comenzó a bajar y su vista empezó a mejorar, no solo vio a la mujer embarazada que estaba extendiéndole la mano para asirlo, sino que también pudo ver un enorme hospital alzarse detrás de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió en su columna vertebral, y se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento iba a perder su control de esfínteres. Ese lugar le provocaba una horrible sensación de terror.

-Pareces un fantasma, muchacho- La mujer embarazada hace un ademán tratando de llamar su atención y con cuidado toca la mejilla de Dib –Esta muy frío ¿Te sientes enfermo?-

-No... Espere, puedo pararme por mi cuenta- El chico rechaza la ayuda, para que la mujer no se esfuerce demasiado, y se levanta. Tal vez lo hizo demasiado rápido, porque comenzó a tambalearse por el mareo repentino.

-Tranquilo, aquí hay una banca, trata de sentarte- La mujer lo conduce al banco más cercano y deja que el chico se desplome en el –No te ves muy bien ¿Quieres una soda o algo de comer?-

-No, gracias- El chico sujeta el puente de su nariz, una terrible migraña estaba atacándolo –Creo que solo es una recaída… estaré bien- el chico miro con un poco de duda a esa mujer, el vientre en donde llevaba a su hijo, resaltaba de su cuerpo como si algo fuera de lugar. Tal vez le parecía así, porque ella era muy delgada a pesar de ese prominente embarazo.

-¿Nos hemos visto en algún otro momento?- Dib dice esto, pero comenzó a sentir que esa pregunta no le pertenecía. El tono que empleo para formularla era demasiado frío.

Just-Alice se arremolina en su interior. El peligro estaba cerca de ellos.

-Oh, Disculpa- La mujer parecía muy avergonzada, así que saca una libreta de su bolsillo derecho de su largo vestido –Es poco común encontrarse con alguien así, tu cabeza tiene forma interesante-

-No estoy cabezón- Dib dice esto como si fuera un reflejo, y obtuvo una sonrisa picara de parte de la mujer –Yo no dije que lo fueras, eres un chico gracioso-

Dib se sonrojo y miro sus zapatillas con interés, la mujer seguía revisando sus notas, y retrocedía a través de la inmensa cantidad de páginas de su anotador, sin parar. Se detiene casi a lo último de su bloc de notas, y luego mira a Dib con cierta calma –Ahora te recuerdo, eres ese chico Dib Membrana, estuviste aquí hace tres años atrás-

El chico trata de no parecer nervioso por no recordar haber conocido a esa mujer hace tres años atrás, o no recordar haber estado en New Jersey antes. Señala con interés el cuaderno que la mujer sostenía en su regazo -¿Por qué anota todo en ese cuaderno?-

-Lo siento- La mujer embarazada siente una ligera patada de su pequeño, se turba un poco por la sorpresa –Esta un poco inquieto hoy… Lo que sucedo es que no puedo retener nada en mi memoria…-

-Usted estaba embrazada cuando la conocí- Dib se para del asiento, un poco asustado. Recordaba algo oscuro acerca de esa mujer y la criatura que llevaba adentro. No estaba seguro de que fuera humano.

-Es verdad- la mujer toca su vientre, exhibiendo una sonrisa maternal –Hace tres años que este pequeño se niega a nacer-

Dib Membrana se queda en blanco en ese momento. La mujer le seguía hablando, pero él ya no estaba allí. Ahora estaba en el pasado, recordando lo que le había sucedido hace tres años atrás, mientras tanto Just-Alice tomaba su lugar, como si estuvieran en una carrera de relevos.

-…Y la mayoría de las enfermeras son amables conmigo- Termina de decir la mujer.

**-Reina de Corazones, estoy aquí para destruirte-** El veredicto del Reaper estaba dictado. La voz de Just-Alice era tan fría como el hielo, la mujer asustada, comienza a retroceder para alejarse de Dib.

-¿Quieres matarme?- La embarazada estaba por estallar en llanto.

**-Ya comienza… no tengas miedo, pronto abandonaras este sistema- **Después de que Just-Alice dice esto, la mujer embarazada cae al piso de rodillas. Comienza a gritar de dolor, sentía una horrible presión en su vientre.  
No eran contracciones, algo estaba inflando su útero como si fuera una especie de globo. El dolor era insoportable, ella se revuelca en el piso, gimiendo y suplicando por el dolor. En el último momento, parecía tranquilizarse y le dirige a Just-Alice una mirada dulce, que solo una madre puede dar, y le sonríe –Se buen chico-

Se escucha una explosión y se ve una enorme cantidad de sangre salir hacia todas direcciones, del interior del cuerpo destrozado de esa mujer, comienza a salir un muchacho casi de la misma altura de Dib, desnudo y completamente cubierto de sangre y viseras.

Este mira a Just-Alice y comienza a sonreírle –**Es posible alcanzar una evolución completa… el experimento ha concluido, Reaper-**

Just-Alice mira con mala cara al muchacho, y luego hace que no con la cabeza **–Falta comprobarlo, en este momento tienes el cuerpo de un humano, pero tal vez no sepas usarlo-** y dejando caer su bolso, extrae los guantes negros y su larga capa negra **–Te destruiré, y probare finalmente que toda esta mierda, no ha servido para nada-**

**-Eso quiero verlo- **El recién nacido sonríe con malicia al ver a Just-Alice lanzar sus finos cables hacia él. El experimento estaba por llegar su fin.

* * *

_Fin del noveno capitulo_

_*RCP:_ **reanimación cardiopulmonar. **

_N/A: _En el próximo capitulo, finalmente se revela la verdad acerca del origen de Just-Alice y la razón por la que Dib pierde su interés por lo paranormal. Cada vez nos acercamos más al inevitable desenlace de esta historia ¡No se lo pierdan!


	10. Chapter 10

**Invader Zim** no me pertenece, y este es un _Universo Alterno_.

...................

_**File 5**_

_Parte 2_

_

* * *

  
_

**Entonces: Dib**

**Hace 3 años atrás**

En su corta existencia sobre el planeta Tierra, Dib dedicaba casi todo su tiempo al único pasatiempo desaprobado por su padre: la búsqueda de todo lo que es sobrenatural y fuera de este mundo.

Gracias a eso, sabía demasiadas cosas, y la mayoría de estas cosas no deberían ser sabidas. Como por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que el hámster del aula de Biología era un vampiro, le había tomado varias fotografías y el pequeño roedor no aparecía en estas, además estaban los pobres animales de los niños de primaria, que morían por falta de sangre en poco tiempo al estar cerca de la jaula de este dichoso hámster.

Sabía que su profesora de sociología, era una bruja, en sentido literal, y había maldecido a la familia del vicedirector, por ese motivo ahora todos ellos estaban en el hospital de la ciudad con los huesos rotos.

Además de todo esto, sabía que ese niño extraño, de piel verde, sin orejas y con lentes de contacto color violeta, que respondía al nombre de Zim, era un alienígena.

Pero esto a nadie más que él le importaba, pero eso no le afectaba. Se pasó la mitad del año tratando de desenmascarar a Zim, y como las pruebas no eran suficientes para el resto de las personas, comenzó a perseguirlo de forma obsesiva.

No estaba llevando su vida de forma saludable, como recomienda esos pseudos-especialistas que aparecen casi todos los días en la televisión. En vez de preocuparse por su apariencia, prefería seguir usando su gabardina negra y sus botas para poder camuflarse mejor por la noche, en vez de preocuparse de su alimentación, prefería comer alimentos con mucha azúcar y cafeína para poder permanecer despierto por las noches. Claro que, dormía muy poco por una buena razón.

Dib padecía de "terror nocturno", lo único con lo que soñaba era con terribles pesadillas, de forma tan seguidas que le diagnosticaron un severo caso de esquizofrenia. Trataron a su padecimiento durante toda su _no tan alegre infancia_, pero no dio resultados positivos. Varios médicos psiquiatras afirmaban que él ya había enloquecido, y no había nada más que ellos podían hacer con él. Le dijeron a su padre que se alegrara que solo le interese por lo paranormal, ya que como esas cosas no existían realmente, no se lastimaría.

Esos psiquiatras no tenían idea de lo equivocados que estaban. Al salir de su internación, Dib sabía que su vecino de habitación en el nosocomio, era un licántropo real, y que los doctores tendrían graves problemas en pocos días. Pronto sería luna llena.

A veces, Dib se preguntaba porque se molestaba en perseguir a Zim, ya que el alien no hacia gran cosa, solo se burlaba del tamaño de su cabeza, lo amenazaba con ponerle huevos en el estomago o le susurraba al oído que iba a conquistar la tierra con mucha facilidad. Solo se estaba echando un farol, ese alienígena realizo algunos intentos de "conquistar la tierra", pero todos estos fueron inútiles. A Dib le daba la sensación de que no se esforzaba y solo lo hacia para llamar su atención. Nunca llego a saber esto con exactitud, pero por algún motivo, Zim era el único de toda la escuela que estaba interesado en intercambiar un dialogo con él, aunque fueran insultos o bromas a su costa. Y de una forma un poco rara, comenzaron a pasar más el tiempo juntos, sumados a la vigilancia y al acoso nocturno que efectuaba Dib cada tres días a la semana.

Cuando Dib comenzó a recordar el origen de Just-Alice, se acuerda claramente de un día en particular. El día de su primera cita con Zim (su verdadera primera cita). Ese día se encontraba muy cansado. Estaba dormitando sobre su comida, durante la hora del almuerzo. Había estado despierto toda la noche leyendo sobre las Líneas de Nazca, y su relación con la vida en el espacio. En ese momento, había cerrado los ojos, y comenzó a caer lentamente en un sopor profundo como un pozo.

-¡Dib-Gusano! ¿No dormiste lo suficiente ya?- Zim azota su charola de alimentos al lado de Dib, el chico se despierta sorprendido levantando su cabeza de golpe. Mira confundido a Zim y no atina a decirle nada.

-¡Hey!- Zim mueve su mano delante de Dib -Despierta- el alien chasquea sus dedos varias veces delante del chico, este le da un manotazo a su brazo y lo sienta al lado de él para que deje de molestarlo

-Estoy despierto, Zim- Dib gruñe esto y toma su tenedor-cuchara para pinchar con saña lo que parecía ser un guisado –Cierra la boca y come tu almuerzo-

-Estás con el período ¿eh?- dice Zim mientras lo mira con cierta malicia, Dib intenta ignorarlo con toda su fuerza de voluntad, la cual el alien estaba tratando de doblegar -¿Algo te preocupa que no duermes bien por las noches?-

Dib levanta su ceja izquierda y mira a Zim con incredulidad, el chico no entendía porque estaba tan interesado ese alien con sus problemas de sueño, pero decide zanjar el asunto. No lo creía tan importante.

-Prefiero estar despierto- Dib vuelve a su guisado y lo revuelve antes de tomar un bocado, pero aún podía ver en el rabillo de su ojo que Zim no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso -¿Pasa algo malo, Zim?-

El alien no había desviado la vista de Dib cuando este le da la cara, con cuidado, acerca su mano a la frente del chico para mover el mechón de pelo que estaba caído. Dib se sonroja al sentir los dedos del alienígena rozar con suavidad su piel –Esta mejor así… déjame decirte que puse veneno en el guisado que estas comiendo-

Dib reacciona y escupe lo que estaba masticando. Zim comienza a reírse del pobre humano que estaba intentando vomitar lo que había ingerido.

-¿Estabas bromeando?- Dice Dib con fastidio, al ver a Zim retorcerse de la risa y golpear la mesa con su puño derecho.

-Si, no puedo creer que pienses en que voy a envenenarte- Zim hace un gesto en señal de desagrado –Eso es caer demasiado bajo, Dib-

-Creo que he perdido el apetito- Dib empuja lejos de él la charola con su guisado y luego mira a Zim, el extraterrestre no había tocado su comida, y de seguro que todo esos alimentos terminaría en el cesto de basura.

-A veces pienso que eres anoréxico, nunca te he visto comer-

-La mayoría de los alimentos de este planeta contienen sustancias nocivas para mi cuerpo- Zim hace un gesto de desaprobación –Eso sin contar con la enorme cantidad de gérmenes que hay en ellos-

-¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? Podría usarlas en tu contra para delatarte- Dib protesta, estaba enfermo de que el alienígena se pavonee por la escuela y nadie se de cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Lo bueno de tu gente, Dib, es que a nadie le importa- Y Zim le da una sonrisa coqueta cuando agrega –Lo bueno de ti, es que si te importa-

Dib se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada de Zim para dirigirla a la mesa. Se volvió interesante de repente.

(…)

-La campana ya sonó, muévete Dib-bestia- Zim toma el antebrazo del humano y lo alza para llevarlo a la siguiente clase.

-No tengo ganas de entrar a clases- Dib no sabía exactamente porque había dicho esto, realmente se sentía muy agotado. Al escuchar esto, Zim se detiene en medio del pasillo –De acuerdo, tomemos esta tarde libre-

Dib estaba confundido por lo que había dicho Zim, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el alien había sacado las patas de araña mecánicas de su PAK, elevándose unos cuantos metros de altura, toma a Dib del cuello de su abrigo negro y comienza a llevarlo colgado como un cachorro, hasta salir del interior de la escuela.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Zim?- Dib dice esto exasperado, moviéndose de un lado al otro al ver que Zim se estaba alejando más y más de la escuela.

-Vamos a pasear, creo que será una experiencia más interesante que esa clase aburrida ¿No?- La voz del irken sonó desafiante, como si esperara que Dib se atreviera a contradecirlo, pero si eso llegaba a suceder, de todas formas iba hacer lo que quisiera, sin importar el argumento que utilice el humano.

-Si, pero… esto no es una forma muy discreta de saltarse una clase ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos ve?- Dib dice esto un poco nervioso, no era muy cómodo viajar de esa forma, se sentía prendido a un tendedero de ropa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupas por mi, Dib?- Zim le sonríe con malicia al decir esto.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces cierra la boca y disfruta de tu paseo, sucio humano-

Dib suspira resignado, mirando con pena como el resto de las personas no se daban cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. Todos estaban ocupados con sus teléfonos móviles, sus Ipod o sus computadores portátiles. Nadie levantaba la vista más allá de esas pantallas, para verlos pasar.

–En verdad a nadie le importa esto… ¿Crees que eso este bien?- Dib sonaba abatido, se había pasado toda su corta vida tratando de demostrar que los extraterrestres existían y las personas no podían ver las pruebas más contundentes, porque estaban cegados por otras cosas.

-Claro que no está bien- Zim dice esto exasperado, como si estuviera que explicarle algo muy obvio a un niño pequeño –Pero tienen libertad de escoger lo que quieren saber- El irken lo piensa cuidadosamente –O más bien, tienen "derecho a saber" solo un "cierto tipo de cosas", las cuales, para conveniencia de unos pocos, debe ser limitada-

-Ya puedes bajarme, realmente me siento muy incomodo- Dib dice esto un poco molesto, no quería escuchar a Zim filosofar sobre el limite de conocimiento que puede soportar la humanidad. Recordó vagamente como la Iglesia Católica había perseguido a Galileo Galilei solo por decir que la Tierra giraba alrededor del sol, y como le obligaron a retractarse de su descubrimiento. Después de esto, sintió un horrible sentimiento apoderándose de él.

Zim desciende de sus patas de araña, y deposita a Dib en el piso, guardando la estructura metálica dentro de su PAK. Era increíble que algo tan pequeño escondiera tal armatoste.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Dib tratando de zanjar aún más el tema anterior. Quería olvidar esa conversación y esos desagradables recuerdos. No le gustaba mucho pensar en lo inútil que era investigar y obtener pruebas contundentes de vida alienígena, si nadie te iba a creer, por más veraces que fueran. Sin duda su vida de investigador de lo paranormal era toda una tragedia epistemológica.

-¿Me vas a dejar elegir?- Zim parecía más que sorprendido, un poco juguetón; sin embargo Dib no tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese alienígena.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- El irken mira hacia todos lados analizando lo que podía hacer con el humano a esa hora del día. Dib se imaginaba que en su cabeza funcionaba una especie de computadora que calibraba las posibles opciones, hasta que finalmente logra procesar su _decisión._

-¡Vamos al cine!-

Dib enarco las cejas, esto no se lo esperaba –OK… no sabía que te gustaran las películas-

-Nada de eso- El irken comienza a numerar sus otras posibles opciones –Si te llevo a un hotel va ser demasiado extraño, a mi casa seria muy obvio y no hay club nocturno a esta hora, excepto ese Bar con bailarinas exóticas que hay a la salida de la ciudad-

Dib trataba de no reírse en la cara de Zim. Era una situación graciosa, hace un momento estaba seguro de que el alien se le estaba insinuando y quería ser algo más que _su amigo_. Pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una broma.

Estuvo así, tratando de que la carcajada no se le escape, durante un buen rato, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no era una broma a expensas de él, y esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Zim. Dib de inmediato rechazo la oferta de la única forma que se le ocurrió hacerlo.

-Me voy a mi casa, no estoy de humor para películas- Dib iba agregar algo más, que no estaba buscando una relación estable por ahora o algo así, pero era demasiado estúpido de su parte, ya estaba muy colorado como para continuar hablando de ese tema con Zim.

-Te acompaño, no vaya hacer que te desmayes y yo no este allí para aprovechar la situación- Zim dice esto siguiendo a Dib, el humano le dirige un gesto obsceno con el dedo y le da la espalda para marcharse –Vamos, no tienes nada que hacer ahora, aprovechemos que no hay filas- Dice Zim con tono condescendiente. Eso era verdad, Dib se sentía con ganas de continuar investigando ese día.

-Está bien- El chico no sabía muy bien porque estaba cediendo. Estar por más de una hora en un lugar oscuro, a pocos centímetros de Zim, y sabiendo lo que pretendía, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que iba al cine acompañado por alguien más.

Eso le provoco una sensación extraña en su estómago, que lo siguió durante un par de horas más… hasta que conoció a ese extraño sujeto.

Al entrar al cine, Dib se dio cuenta que solo había una persona allí. Estaban completamente solos. Eso lo puso mucho más nervioso aun. Rogaba para sus adentros que Zim no hiciera nada extraño, pero el alien no parecía estar dispuesto a exagerar. La película paso sin muchos percances, a pesar de que Zim le había insinuado que iba a dar algunos avances, no mostró mucho interés en Dib.

Esto dejo tranquilo al joven Membrana y se concentro en pasarla bien. Recordó sin quererlo, a su madre. Solía llevarlo al cine cuando era más pequeño y lo sentaba en su falda para que viera mejor la película. A ella le gustaban las películas de extraterrestres, vaya a saber uno la razón.

Dib comenzó a sentirse mareado y aturdido por ese recuerdo, y desvió la vista de la pantalla. Miro sin proponérselo, al hombre que estaba sentado delante de los dos, y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Sus miradas se encontraron y Dib sintió algo horrible dentro de él, era como una especie de rechazo hacia la persona que estaba allí, lo cual era extraño porque parecía ser un sujeto ordinario.

El hombre le sonríe, mostrando su amplia dentadura, que parecía ser postiza, debido al tamaño exagerado de los dientes. De repente, comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, para sorpresa de Dib, de una forma muy extraña. Primero desaparecieron sus brazos, luego su torso y finalmente parte de su cabeza dejando el rostro en el aire, que pronto comenzó a desvanecerse también, primero la nariz, luego las mejillas y la frente, los ojos también se esfumaron, y solo quedó esa enorme sonrisa flotando en el aire, que comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse formando la frase _"Veme afuera"_.

Después de eso, la sonrisa desapareció y Dib se había quedado con la boca abierta, mira a Zim y nota que este estaba entretenido con la película y no había visto ese extraño espectáculo. Entonces Dib le toca el hombro y le dice que le urge ir al baño. Zim estaba dispuesto acompañarlo, a lo que Dib respondió con una rabieta de que no era un nene chiquito, y ya sabía ir al baño solo, _gracias de todas formas, Zim._

Dib sale de la sala de proyecciones, y camina hacia el hall del cine, pero allí no ve a nadie. Pasa por el surtidor de golosinas y ve que encima de este aparece una sonrisa muy grande, luego una cara que le era familiar.

-¿Tu eres Membrana?- Dice la cara de ese hombre, mientras el resto de su cabeza comenzó aparecer.

-Si… ¿Quién es usted?- Dib retrocede con lentitud, al ver aparecer el resto del cuerpo de ese hombre, se dio cuenta que vestía un traje color morado y una brillante camisa de seda color amarilla.

-Soy el remanente- Dice con calma el hombre mientras el resto de su cuerpo aparece –puedes llamarme _Cheshire Cat_-

-¿Qué es un remanente?- Dib estaba curioso, ese sujeto tenía habilidades sobrehumanas y estaba muy interesado descubrir de donde provenía.

-No es una anomalía ni un catalizador, eso te lo puedo asegurar- Dice el hombre mientras desciende del surtidor de golosinas y se detiene a pocos metros de Dib.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- El chico paranoico seguía insistiendo con su pregunta anterior, pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿Te gustaría salvar a tu ciudad de una verdadera invasión alienígena?- La mirada del hombre se torno fría y calculadora, pero su sonrisa seguía adornando su curiosa cara.

-Claro que si- Dib exclama entusiasmado -¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?- El hombre chasquea la lengua y comienza a empujar a Dib hasta la salida del cine.

–Hay muchas cosas mucho más importantes que esa pregunta… cuando te explique lo que debes hacer y porque, el que yo sea o no un remanente, no tendrá importancia alguna-

Dib no entendía lo que ese sujeto quería decirle, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba arrastrando lejos de Zim y de los recuerdos de su madre, para llevarlo a un mundo de horribles pesadillas. Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento, hubiera preferido continuar su cita con ese extraño alienígena. Su estómago ya había perdido las mariposas que estaban revoloteando dentro, y comenzó a volverse rígido y frío. El miedo llego a él mucho después.

………………….

Después de ese día, Dib faltó a la escuela durante varias semanas. Ese extraño hombre, _Cheshire Cat _le había encargado investigar, los laboratorios Neosand, que se habían instalado hace poco tiempo en la ciudad.

Dib no solo descubrió una extraña sustancia extra que provocaba una especie de euforia al ser consumida, que aparecía en pequeñas dosis en los productos farmacéuticos fabricados por los laboratorios de NeoSand, sino que también, este laboratorio había patrocinado experimentos con niños pequeños hace nueve años atrás. Cuando descubrió que él también participo de esos experimentos decidió dejar de reportarse con _Cheshire Cat_. Ahora este asunto se volvió completamente personal.

Tras una ardua investigación, Dib había rastreado un hospital en New Jersey en donde había sido internado al tener solo un año de edad. Con mucha facilidad, se hizo pasar por un paciente en vías de recuperación. Mientras investigaba descubrió que varios de sus compañeros de escuela estuvieron internados allí entre ellos Sarah, Torque y Zita. Todos habían sido tratados por la misma doctora que estaba atendiendo el embarazo de una mujer llamada Felicia Detler.

Dib hizo buenas migas con esta mujer, y la joven embarazada le reveló que había perdido su memoria, y que solía olvidar todo lo que sucedía en torno a ella con facilidad. Por esa razón, él le sugirió utilizar un cuaderno, para anotar las cosas que le llamaban la atención y no deseaba olvidar, y así recordar las cosas que olvidaba.

Había pasado una semana en ese lugar, y ya estaba por terminar su investigación, pero para su mala suerte, es atrapado por la doctora Madison Kingdow. Esta mujer era capaz de despedir diferentes sustancias aromáticas de su piel, como venenos potentes, afrodisíacos, paralizadores neuronales hasta gas carburante; además de todo esto, su cuerpo era sensible a las feromonas que despiden los seres humanos al estar asustados.

La doctora Kingdow estaba mas que complacida con su presencia, y decidió usarlo para un experimento, según el resultado obtenido, lo aplicaría sobre un área de pacientes en particular, conformado por mujeres de carácter fuerte, de las cuales podría absorber sus feromonas que sus cuerpo despedía, debido al miedo que les proporcionaba el dolor y la tortura que les proporcionaría.

Dib es internado en una sala especial, en donde conectan varios electrodos a sus nervios receptores de dolor, los cuales eran estimulados con fuertes descargas eléctricas, para que su cerebro sintiera terribles dolencias, sin dañar los tejidos de su cuerpo. La doctora Kingdow sigue torturándolo por semanas, con el mismo método, sin cesar con ese tratamiento, para poder comprobar hasta que punto su cerebro soportaría la tortura hasta que terminara desconectándose de su cuerpo.

Dib había llegado al día numero nueve de tortura cuando su cerebro se desconecto de su cuerpo, y quedo sin posibilidad de mover un solo músculo, además de perder la habilidad de comunicarse con el mundo exterior. La doctora Madison se da cuenta que no podía seguir obteniendo de Dib las feromonas producidas por el miedo a través del dolor, ni siquiera las producidas por el miedo a la muerte, y termina dejando abandonado al chico paranoico, en unos de los cuartos del hospital, sin agua ni comida.

Pasaron tres días hasta que _Cheshire Cat_ encuentra a Dib, se da cuenta que por su culpa había perdido las posibilidades de moverse y de comunicarse con otros humanos. Por esa razón, trae consigo un contenedor de vidrio cerrado al vacío, en cual llevaba un pequeño huevo del tamaño de un caramelo, de color pardo brillante. Sin perder el tiempo, _Cheshire Cat_ obliga a Dib a tragar ese huevo, diciéndole mientras tanto que, de la única forma que podría salir con vida de ese lugar, era convirtiéndose en el huésped de un poderoso parásito espacial. Desde el instante en el cual, Dib termina de tragar ese pequeño huevo, y comienza a compartir su cuerpo con Just-Alice, pudo hablar y caminar nuevamente. El precio que debió pagar era muy elevado, solo debía seguir las ordenes dictadas por ese parásito, y_ la primera era olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido dentro de ese hospital. _La segunda orden fue olvidarse de toda su fascinación por lo paranormal.

_Cheshire Cat_ fue asesinado de forma inmediata por la misma Just-Alice, que al despertar dentro del cuerpo de Dib, solo atina a seguir su primer impulso, el cual era matar todo ser viviente que posea una frecuencia electromagnética similar a las anomalías. Just-Alice se había levantado de un salto de la cama de Dib, tomo las sabanas y las uso para atar en cuello de _Cheshire Cat._ Con mucha fuerza, empezó a ceñir la tela, cortando el paso respiratorio de ese hombre. Justo antes de morir, _Cheshire Cat_ se disculpa con Just-Alice y con Dib, por no poder acompañarlos, pero les da instrucciones sobre donde debían buscar a su sucesor Mad Hatter, para comenzar la cacería de las anomalías.

Después de la muerte del remanente _Cheshire Cat_, Just-Alice descubre que los catalizadores comenzaran aparecer dentro de tres años, ya que la doctora Madison Kingdow no había calculado bien el tiempo en el cual, la droga que uso sobre los niños que había curado, haría efecto, ni tampoco calculo con exactitud cuando comenzarían a evolucionar, estos niños en cuestión.

A partir de entonces, Dib pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y comienza a vivir su vida como si hubiera sido reiniciado, despertando en su propia casa, con los pies descalzos completamente sucios y las manos llenas de sangre, la cual no le pertenecía. Y por supuesto, despertó compartiendo su cuerpo entero con Just-Alice.

_Fin del File 5_

_N/A: _Este capitulo es un poco Light, no creo que sea del agrado de muchos de los seguidores de la historia. Pero creo que quedo bien explicado, hasta aquí, la situación en la que se encontraba Dib en ese momento. Además hay que agregar que el segmento ZADR fue de muy mala calidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**A ****Requiem For Alice**

_-Parte 1-_

**Más tarde: Gaz**

_Una semana después de New Jersey_

Gaz despertó temprano ese día, y desayuno junto con su padre, que por algún motivo que ella desconocía, permanecía más tiempo en casa que en su trabajo. La chica supuso que su progenitor no deseaba que estuviera sola, Dib ya no vivía en esa casa y ella tenía solo doce años, no tenía la edad suficiente como para quedarse completamente sola.

-¿Estás segura de ir sola? Me gustaría que esperes a que desocupe un poco mi agenda, para así acompañarte-

-No hay problema, no es tan lejos- Gaz dice esto con calma, luego muerde su tostada.

-Espero que tu hermano este bien, me alegra mucho que se adaptara tan fácilmente a esa nueva escuela secundaria- Membrana bebe su café con calma, y luego mira a su hija beber jugo -¿Está todo bien con Zim?-

-Creo que si, la última vez que les hable a los dos por teléfono, estaban peleando por el control remoto del televisor- Gaz hace un mohín desaprobador con sus labios, su padre se estaba riendo, aparentemente le parecía gracioso que su hijo peleara con su novio por cosas insignificantes.

-Realmente me alegra que tengan una relación tan buena- Dice finalmente el Profesor Membrana, recuperando un poco la compostura.

-¡Bromeas! Parecen una vieja pareja de casados- Protesta la chica, pero luego sube los hombros como si no le importara –Solo espero, que cuando este de visita no anden a los arrumacos o haré arder su casa, literalmente- La chica dice esto cerrando su puño en señal de ira y resentimiento. Su padre, por supuesto, no le presto atención a esto último, estaba ocupado preparando sus cosas para ir a su trabajo.

Gaz dejo de comer, y se levanto para ir a su habitación. De camino, pasa delante del televisor y logra apreciar que el noticiero seguía hablando de los extraños sucesos en New Jersey, los que acontecieron hace una semana atrás.

"…_Aquí se puede observar que todo el ala norte del Hospital Kingdow y la parte gran parte de la sala de terapia intensiva, ha desaparecido por completo, dejando solo un enorme agujero un par escombros por ahí, aún no se sabe lo que sucedió pero todo parece indicar que una fuerte explosión o una terrible colisión ocurrió en este sito…"_

Gaz apaga el televisor tirándole su bota con mucha fuerza. Lo hizo de esta forma, debido a la cólera que la corroía por dentro. Todos, hasta ella misma, fueron utilizados como conejitos de indias, para que un mugroso alienígena lograra transformarse en un organismo humanoide. Realmente era todo tan estúpido, que le daba más rabia de la que podía soportar.

Entro a su cuarto pateando la puerta, y comenzó a contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Al relajarse un poco, pero aún guardando oscuros sentimientos dentro de ella, empezó a preparar un pequeño bolso de viaje. Tenía deseos de ver a su hermano, aún sabiendo todo lo que había pasado hasta ese día, lo había cambiado mucho.

Por suerte para Dib, todo el daño psicológico que le habían causado en su infancia, y también los traumas psíquicos provocados por la doctora Madison Kingdow hace tres años atrás, había sido finalmente reparado por _Just-Alice_. Ese parasito desgraciado, le había dejado órdenes a su remanente _Cheshire Cat_, para que manipulara a los doctores que asistieron su nacimiento. Se encargo de proporcionarle las drogas necesarias para aumentar su masa cerebral, lo que había provocado en Dib, esos cuadros de esquizofrenia y las horribles pesadillas que siempre lo atormentaban. Zim termino averiguándolo todo esto al final, y compartió con Gaz lo que sabía.

Gaz no sabía con toda seguridad, si era algo bueno saber tanto acerca de ese asunto. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que solo le sirvió para alimentar más su frustración y la furia insipiente en ella.

Pero todo había terminado. Just-Alice, Mad Hatter y La Reina de Corazones se han convertido en parte del pasado… y mientras se queden allí, no podrían lastimar a nadie más.

**Ahora**

El primer golpe que recibió Zim de parte le Liebre de Marzo, lo había lanzado hacia el otro lado de la calle. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de Madison estaba generando sustancias similares a la adrenalina y hormonas masculinas, que aumentaban la fuerza de la humana. Sus músculos habían adquirido demasiada fuerza como para considerarla humana.

Mad Hatter se encontraba un poco decaída, aún seguía siendo humana y Liebre de Marzo había esparcido en el ambiente un fuerte aroma a cloroformo. El gas empezó afectar los sentidos de Hatter, mientras trataba de enfocar a su enemigo.

_**-He evolucionado mucho más que una simple Anomalía, a tal punto que ni siquiera el Reaper podría ser capaz de tocarme un solo cabello-**_

-¿Para que querría tocar tu cabello? Just-Alice te mataría sin dudarlo, si tuviera la oportunidad- Al decir esto, Mad Hatter recibe un poderoso puñetazo en su estómago, que hizo doblarse a la mitad. La chica escupió saliva mezclada con sangre debido al golpe, retrocedió unos tres pasos lejos de Liebre de Marzo, doblándose hacia delante para que el dolor se mitigue.

_**-Nunca me agradó tu sentido del humor-**_ Molesta por todo el asunto, Liebre de Marzo intenta atacar a Hatter nuevamente, tratando de asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Mad Hatter retrocede, aturdida por el ataque y trata de usar su brazo derecho para darle un buen golpe, y dañarla todo lo posible. Pero, debido a la perdida de estabilidad por el ataque anterior, falla y le da al hombro izquierdo de Liebre de Marzo, haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, y causándole menos daño de lo calculado. La calle seguía desierta, a los lejos podía oírse las sirenas de algunos patrulleros, pero Liebre de Marzo estaba segura de que nunca los encontrarían, todo ese lugar había sido aislado del resto de la ciudad para evitar testigos indeseables.

_**-Ese martillo… tendría que arrancarte ese maldito brazo, Remanente-**_

-Ya quisieras, esperpento- Mad Hatter recupera la compostura y luego se sonríe, el ambiente se había limpiado de ese aroma a cloroformo, y podía sentir como su cuerpo volvía a estar bajo control –Veo que al utilizar tus perfumes corporales en el aire libre, los efectos disminuyen mucho más rápido-

Hatter sin dudarlo, se lanza sobre la doctora, pero esta había sacado un arma, una pequeña _FIE Titan_ que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo derecho de su bata. Apunta con cuidado a Hatter y le dispara a quemarropa. La chica no puede esquivar el tiro, y recibe el balazo justo en su brazo izquierdo, cayendo al suelo gritando de dolor. La sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida en forma profusa, y la camisa multicolor de Hatter comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que se empapaba –¡Maldita desgraciada!-

-_**Uy… falle**_- Liebre de Marzo rodea el cuerpo de la muchacha, y vuelve a dispararle, pero esta vez, en su brazo derecho. Mad Hatter profiere un espeluznante aullido de dolor, acompañado de un jadeo.

–_**Muy bien, parece que ya no tienes tu martillo, Remanente-**_ Madison exhibe una horrible sonrisa llena de placer, succiona el aroma que despedía Hatter a medida que se revolcaba en el piso por el dolor de sus heridas _**–Exquisito, tu locura mezclada con el miedo crea un bouquet único en su tipo, es el miedo a morir de un Remanente, la única fragancia que nunca he tenido el honor de consumir-**_

-¡Aghh! ¡Eres una enferma!- Hatter se retuerce de dolor, el piso empezó a mancharse con su sangre, intenta usar la fuerza de su parte abdominal para levantarse, porque no podía apoyarse con sus brazos en el estado en que se encontraban –Dices que has evolucionado, pero por lo que veo, tu mente no pudo soportar semejante cambio- Hatter trata de ponerse de pie inclinándose hacia delante, pero al levantar la mirada, ve a Liebre de Marzo apuntarle directo a su cabeza.

-_**Brilla, brilla, pequeño murciélago/ Me pregunto ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_- Canta con voz dulce Liebre de Marzo sin apartar el arma de su objetivo, haciendo estremecer de terror a Mad Hatter _**-¿Qué estás esperando Hatter? Continua la maldita canción, te la sabes muy bien**_-

-Yo estaré loca de remate, pero tu realmente me has superado- Hatter comienza a reírse de forma poco agradable. Liebre de Marzo prepara el arma para volar los sesos de la muchacha que estaba enfrente de ella. Justo en es instante, y para sorpresa de las dos, el brazo de Liebre de Marzo, cuya mano sostenía el arma, se contorsiono de forma extraña, doblando su antebrazo en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia la derecha, obligándola a soltar el artefacto.

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Irken de porquería!-**_ Liebre de Marzo no tardo en hallar al culpable de detener su diversión.

Zim estaba del otro lado de la calle, con un guante color magenta adornando sus manos y un finísimo hilo desprendiendo de la punta de los dedos –No seas tan escandalosa, estabas diciendo que Dib no sería capaz de destruirte ¿No es así?-

El irken le sonríe con crueldad a la mujer -Pero no dijiste nada acerca de lo que yo pueda hacerte-

_**-No te atreverías…-**_ Liebre de Marzo comienza a mover su brazo izquierdo hacía atrás, estaba atado a un fino cable como su brazo derecho, y el movimiento que le obligaba trazar Zim, la termina dejando en una posición poco común.

El irken se encontraba detrás de ella. Al girar la cabeza para ver lo que pretendía, Liebre de Marzo descubre que Zim solo estaba moviendo sus dedos con cierta suavidad, mientras el fino alambre no hacía más que tensarse, alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre no se hizo presente aún, pero por la expresión de dolor de la mujer, no tardaría en aparecer… y después de eso, la destrucción del músculo y los huesos _**-¡Agh! ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez!- **_Exclama indignada Liebre de Marzo, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-No me conoces muy bien, Liebre de Marzo- Zim dice esto con mucho veneno, para que se diera cuenta de lo furioso que estaba –Soy muy rencoroso y creo firmemente en la venganza- Los ojos color carmín del irken reflejan la mirada dolorosa de la mujer que solía salvar vidas, pero que ahora no era más que un monstruo, y merecía desaparecer –Como te darás cuenta, estoy usando una copia de la técnica de Just-Alice, pero este cable no es de acero, sino de un material sensible a los campos de distorsión, por esa razón puede moverse como si tuviera vida propia-

Zim mueve uno de sus dedos y el antebrazo izquierdo de Liebre de Marzo es partido a la mitad, la mujer ignora la perdida de su mano y la emanación de sangre, liberada de esa atadura se precipita sobre Zim.

-Parece que no lo entiendes- Murmura el irken cerrando su puño enguantado.

Liebre de Marzo se queda paralizada, y cuando se da cuenta, siente el fino alambre rodear el resto de sus extremidades. Marcando sus muslos y piernas, también su brazo y antebrazo, ese finísimo alambre se ajustaba con suavidad, susurrando el dolor y el terror de ser descuartizada en carne viva.

_**-¡Mátame de una buena vez, maldito irken!-**_ El grito sonó más como una suplica que una orden. Eso hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Zim.

-Nada de eso, y aunque no tenga mucho tiempo…- Zim dice esto pensando en buscar a Dib –…me asegurare de aprovechar cada segundo al máximo-

En parte se alegraba de que Dib no estuviera allí, esa horrible sonrisa que había adornado el rostro de Zim en batallas pasadas a favor del gran imperio Irken, volvió aparecer. Y en ese momento, el irken no sabía si estaba torturando a esa mujer por lo que le hizo a su novio, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba esa sensación de poder, a la que siempre fue adicto.

Observa con cierta fascinación como Liebre de Marzo pierde su antebrazo derecho y se sonríe aún más. Ese era su mal hábito, y realmente deseaba dejarlo atrás desde que conoció a Dib. Pero la sensación que proporcionaba era maravillosa ¿Cómo negarse en ese momento?

**Más Tarde: Bill**

_Una semana después de New Jersey_

Bill se consideraba un hombre afortunado en ese momento. Estaba bebiendo en un Bar de New Jersey con su mejor amigo. Y seguía con vida, eso era muy importante.

La investigación que había realizado con su pareja Eddie, hace una semana atrás, no terminó con su existencia en forma prematura. Además, ambos habían sido promovidos por su intervención en los sucesos de esa ciudad, que había enloquecido a causa de las drogas de NeoSand. La única condición que tuvieron que aceptar (Dejando implícito que debían aceptar la promoción o ser encerrados en una celda de máxima seguridad) era destruir toda la evidencia que recuperaron y aceptar ese ascenso sin chistar.

Bill temía que Eddie no estuviera de acuerdo, sin embargo su amigo le consulto antes de tomar la decisión. Era la primera vez que le permitía involucrarse con una decisión de su vida personal, y Bill conocía lo suficiente a Eddie para saber que estaba siendo un poco más flexible de lo normal. Lo más probable es que se sintiera culpable por lo que le había sucedido, lo cual era ilógico, porque los dos habían corrido el mismo riesgo de ser electrocutados por ese mocoso mitad anguila eléctrica.

-Considerando que no debemos preocuparnos por los desaparecidos…- Bill comienza a darle un argumento adecuado a Eddie para que acepte el ascenso, haciendo alusión a los jóvenes desaparecidos antes de esa revuelta en al ciudad. Todos fueron finalmente encontrados, en el alcantarillado de la ciudad, envueltos en una especie de capullo conformado de pañuelos multicolores, y por suerte estaban sanos y salvos.

-…Y que aparentemente NeoSand está apunto de entrar en quiebra…- Bill se rasca la nuca, recordando como la empresa fue convenientemente acusada de tener demasiadas deudas como para continuar en funcionamiento, obviando por completo todas los experimentos que habían realizados en las personas de esa ciudad y las vidas perdidas a causa de la adicción provocada por sus productos.

Después de decir esto, Bill sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, la cual le advertía que nada de todo eso había terminado. Sin embargo, no quería volver a darle más vueltas a ese asunto, el solo hecho de pensar que todo lo que vivieron fue real era una verdadera locura.

-No olvides agregar que nadie nos creerá si contamos lo que averiguamos- Interfiere Eddie con una amarga sonrisa. Eso era verdad, todas esas personas asesinadas a sangre fría no tendrían justicia, la evidencia contra Just-Alice y NeoSand desapareció junto con su investigación, de una forma muy conveniente.

-Creo que es mejor que lo aceptemos, Eddie- Bill suspira con tristeza, se sentía muy acongojado por como funcionaban las cosas, pero ellos ¿Qué iban hacer?

Eran solo dos oficiales de New Jersey, que podrían ser despedidos y hasta podrían desaparecer misteriosamente, antes de que lograran convencer a alguien acerca de lo sucedido.

-Estoy de acuerdo Bill, me vendría bien el aumento- Eddie dice esto, evitando sonar resignado. Termina su última copa y busca su chaqueta antes de abandonar el Bar, en donde se encontraban en ese momento –¿Sabes que? Me gustaría comprarme un auto nuevo-

-¡Aleluya!- vocifera Bill llamando la atención del resto de las personas que estaban en la barra. El oficial no se molesto que lo miraran como si estuviera loco, solo le sonrió animado a su amigo –Era hora de que te deshicieras de ese cacharro-

-Si, creo que tienes razón- Eddie se sonríe y tironea del brazo derecho de Bill para que se levante de ese asiento y deje de beber. Hacía ya unos días que había empezado a excederse y eso a Eddie no le gustaba para nada –Te llevo a tu casa antes de que dejes sin bebidas a estos caballeros-

-Ya voy, mamá- Dice Bill en tono de burla, mientras busca su abrigo.

(…)

Al salir del Bar, Bill se queda mirando a Eddie un poco serio-¿Crees que Just-Alice haya desaparecido?-

-No lo sé, pero no me tiene sin cuidado- Eddie dice esto escondiendo lo molesto que estaba con ese asunto. Le abre la puerta de pasajero a Bill para que entre al auto, y luego lo rodea para entrar de su lado. Ese viejo Chevrolet Malibu, también tenía los seguros de las puertas completamente destruidos.

–Ahora que estamos en Narcotráfico, nos tendremos que preocupar de cargamentos ilegales que entran y salen de la ciudad- Eddie se deja caer en su asiento, y suspira un poco molesto al escuchar como se rajaba la tapicería. O él estaba subiendo de peso drásticamente o en cualquier momento el asiento de su auto iba a colapsar en si mismo.

-Si, además de seguirle el rastro a tipos que parecen ser intocables… a veces creo que esto es mucho más peligroso que seguir las pistas de un asesino en serie- Bill dice esto sin pensarlo detenidamente.

-Es lo mejor… que todo esto haya terminado, es lo mejor- Eddie dice esto mirando con duda el tablero destruido de su auto, pasa su mano retirando un poco el polvo, sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido una semana atrás –No se como lo has considerado Bill, pero desde que todo esto terminó, tuve la extraña sensación de que estuvimos atrapados en una especie de experimento, como ratas dentro de un laberinto de trampas y recompensas-

Bill iba a decir algo, pero no se atrevió. Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Como estaban las cosas para ellos en ese momento, era como si hubieran llegado al final de esa encrucijada y el trozo de queso estaba a su entera disposición. Un aumento salido de la nada, el cual hubieran tardado unos cuantos años en obtenerlo.

-Olvida lo que dije- Eddie dice esto encendiendo el auto, el motor tosió un poco y luego comenzó a marchar sin problemas –Sonó demasiado paranoico para mi gusto-

**Ahora**

El ondeo de la capa no dejo ver el próximo movimiento de Just-Alice, y lo primero que hizo, fue lanzarse encima de la Reina de Corazones. El joven solo le sonrío con calma mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia donde estaba el Reaper.

**-No te acerques-** Apenas termina de decir esto, una fuerza desconocida sujeta a Just-Alice en el aire y luego lo azota contra el suelo, haciendo que su cuerpo se quedara aplastado en el concreto, como si tuviera un enorme objeto encima.

**-Gravedad… manipulas la gravedad-** Dice con dificultad Just-Alice.

El recién nacido se inclina hacia abajo para mirar mejor al Reaper, y luego le sonríe de forma horrible **–Estás muy equivocado, yo solo manipulo todo lo que está a mi alrededor, incluyéndote-** La Reina de Corazones hace una ademán con su mano derecha, y la cabeza de Just-Alice es azotada contra el suelo de forma brutal, haciendo que su amplia frente empiece a sangrar.

–**Estoy muy curioso al respecto ¿Sabes?... ¿Cuánto crees que tendré que aplastar tu cuerpo hasta que se te salga el relleno, mi querida Alice?-**

**-No creas que te será tan fácil-** Just-Alice extiende con dificultad su mano derecha y luego comienza a comprimir su puño. La Reina de corazones se da cuenta que algo rodea su tobillo izquierdo, ve como el fino cable que los guantes de Just-Alice proyectaban estaban aferrandose a su carne.

–**Elegante habilidad ¿Pertenece a la Duquesa?- **El recién nacido mira con cierta fascinación la forma en la que el cable rodea su desnuda pantorrilla e intenta cortarle el pie.

–**Sabía que habías matado a la Duquesa antes de llegar a este planeta y que te habías apropiado de su adorable habilidad, la de manipular el acero en forma de hilo-** La Reina de Corazones corta el hilo de acero sin tocarlo, realizando un solo movimiento con sus dedos índice y medio juntos, de un lado a otro

**-Ahora me surge otra duda ¿Piensas matarme para quedarte con mi habilidad? Si es así, es muy predecible de tu parte- **La Reina de Corazones mira con severidad al Just-Alice.

**-Uno hace lo posible para mejorar, es la razón de mi existencia-** El rostro Just-Alice se torna duro y sus palabras sonaban desafiantes **–No importa que tan evolucionado seas, yo siempre lograré dar el siguiente paso, mientras todos ustedes se quedan atrás-**

**-Eres muy susceptible, parásito-** La mirada de la Reina de Corazones se torno dura, no esperaba que Just-Alice estuviera tan confiado al verse en esa situación.

**-No, solo soy un poco tramposo-** Just-Alice levanta la vista a la Reina de Corazones y le sonríe con altanería **-¿Quieres ver la carta que escondí debajo de mi manga?- **

El muchacho desnudo, se turbo al ver esa horrible expresión en el rostro del Reaper. Trato de adivinar con que truco saldría en ese momento, pero por alguna extraña razón, recordó el experimento de la doctora Madison Kingdow, el que se llevo a cabo hace un año atrás. Había logrado animar sangre humana mediante las emociones y las cargas electromagnéticas de una Anomalía en plena evolución… _La Sota_ era un arma que no había sido probada aún, y se suponía que estaban preparándola para que pudiera usarla, llegado el momento de su gestación.

Al ver como Just-Alice se abría una profunda herida en su mano derecha, empezó a temer lo peor. La sangre salió de esa herida a una velocidad alarmante, pero no parecía ser líquida sino completamente plástica. Se estaba solidificando, formando una especie de estaca. La Reina de Corazones sintió como lo invadía la ira, odiaba cuando se le adelantaban de esa forma.

**-¡¿Absorbiste la habilidad de **_**La Sota**_**?!-**

**-Vamos a probar esto- **Just-Alice extiende su mano y la estaca de sangre fue disparada como un proyectil, a toda velocidad desde su palma hacia el hombro derecho de La Reina de Corazones. Era un objeto de prominente tamaño, que destrozo la carne y los huesos del muchacho dejándolo inestable. Cae al piso, aullando de dolor. La estaca de sangre era casi tan sólida como el acero, y no parecía dejar de moverse… comenzó a girar en su propio eje, como si estuviera dotada de vida propia, tratando de arrancarse por si misma de la carne, causando el máximo daño posible. La sangre brotaba en borbotones de esa profunda herida y comenzó a crear un pequeño charco debajo del cuerpo desnudo de la Reina de Corazones.

Just-Alice ya se había incorporado, limpiando su capa con desinterés. Estaba seguro de que ese sujeto no era más que otro hablador. _La Duquesa_ había sido un rival mucho más difícil de matar, y eso que el cuerpo de su huésped anterior, era más grande que este y mucho mas fuerte.

-**Sabía que todo este asunto de los Catalizadores y las Anomalías solo se trataban de una perdida de tiempo, el resultado de la ecuación siempre será el mismo**- Just-Alice extiende su brazo derecho, llamando a su estaca de sangre, y esta se desprende del cuerpo de la Reina de Corazones, salpicando carne, trozos de huesos y sangre en todas direcciones. Mientras el cuerpo del muchacho desnudo caía pesadamente boca abajo, la estaca penetra en la herida de la palma de Dib, y se cierra, dejando una cicatriz imperceptible.

**-Siempre inclinas la balanza a tu favor-** El muchacho en el piso comienza a reírse mientras escupe un poco de sangre **–Con trampas o sin ellas, de alguna forma te las has ingeniado para seguir evolucionando a nuestras expensas-**

**-Ustedes son los inútiles que no la ven venir-** Con calma Just-Alice prepara su cable de acero para convertir a la Reina de Corazones en un puñado de carne molida **–Por si no te has dado cuenta, entre más fuercen su evolución, yo podré detenerla con más facilidad-**

**-¿Te lo estoy dejando demasiado fácil?-** La Reina de Corazones apoya su puño izquierdo en el piso. De repente las baldosas del piso comienzan a levantarse en hilera, todas juntas, y como si se trata de un látigo formado de tierra y concreto, le asesta un fuerte golpe en la cara de Just-Alice, arrojándolo hacía atrás.

El Reaper cae de espaldas al piso y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, logra enfocar el brazo gigantesco de baldosas y concreto que se eleva encima de su cabeza.

**-Maldito infeliz-** Murmura Just-Alice. Justo en ese momento, el brazo gigante de concreto, cae precipitosamente sobre él, aplastándolo sin piedad.

-**¡Te lo dije, controlo todo lo que esta a mi alrededor!**- La herida en el hombro derecho de La Reina de Corazones, se cierra por completo, la sangre deja de brotar y una cicatriz imperceptible ocupa su lugar **–Manipulo toda la materia a mi antojo, puedo desarmarla, moldearla y moverla a mi gusto-**

**-Una increíble… habilidad que… aprovechas muy poco-** Just-Alice decía esto con dificultad, estaba tratando de escapar de ese montículo de concreto y piedra, escupiendo la tierra y los guijarros que le había echo tragar la Reina de Corazones. Zim iba a enfadarse mucho con él, cuando todo esto termine. La bonita cara de Dib iba a terminar terriblemente deformada cuando se inflame por ese terrible golpe.

**-Tu mente morbosa ya está planeando la forma de emplear mi habilidad, si la tuvieras- **La Reina de Corazones sintió asco ante la actitud del Reaper, siempre pensando en como destrozar a sus enemigos de una forma siniestra -**Realmente no entiendo como un ser tan ordinario como tú sigue pavoneándose por el universo-**

**-Maldito infeliz… me llamas morboso…- **El Reaper se incorpora con dificultad, tratando de enfocar a su adversario, el golpe había sido terrible, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a perder la conciencia **–Has arruinado la vida de cientos de humanos, has matado y torturado a muchos más, solo para obtener esta habilidad y un cuerpo similar al de ellos- **

Just-Alice se señala a si mismo, colocando su mano derecha en su pecho **–Yo he seguido la naturaleza de nuestra especie y he tenido éxito ¿Por qué no dejan de una buena vez esta estupidez de forzar su evolución?-**

**-¡Silencio! ¡Evolucionar es lo mejor para cualquier especie!- **La Reina de Corazones estalla en ira, y funde su brazo derecho con el resto de la acera, los canteros y los postes de luz, la mole que estaba formando se elevaba sobre Just-Alice, cubriéndolo con la sombra que proyectaba. El Reaper observa con seriedad el panorama. A medida que los materiales se unían a ese enorme masa de concreto y tierra, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir al siguiente impacto disminuían drásticamente.

**-Se ve que es imposible razonar contigo- **Dice Just-Alice al ver la desagradable sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de La Reina de Corazones.

**-Aquí el único que debe entrar en razón eres tú, Reaper- **Y diciendo esto, dejo caer su castigo Real encima de Just-Alice. La enorme masa de materiales arrasó con gran parte de ese lugar, destrozando además una parte del hospital. En ese instante, La Reina de Corazones estaba segura de que el Reaper no volvería a levantarse.

................

_Fin del undécimo capitulo_

* * *

N/A 1: ¡Mierda!... Este (-.-¿) perdón por eso JeJeJe!. Se siente el final muy cerca, y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

N/A 2: La próxima semana es la entrega del capítulo final, y no hay nada que yo o mi dedo tecleador podamos hacer al respecto. He descubierto que es divertido escribir ZADR, y creo que un futuro no muy lejano, volveré a intentarlo... (Si, ya le agarre el gusto, pero no voy abusar). Nos vemos en la próxima entrega ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Requiem For Alice**

_-Parte 2-_

**Ahora**

El ataque que realizó la Reina de Corazones, fundiendo gran parte de toda la materia que les rodeaba para formar una enorme masa, provocó una gran pantalla de polvo, que hizo desaparecer durante unos segundos a Just-Alice de su campo visual.

La Reina de Corazones, cuya forma era la de un muchacho desnudo, que rondaría por los dieciséis años, profirió un grito de victoria al notar que su ataque había hecho tanto daño.

No podía ver el cuerpo del huésped que utilizaba Just-Alice, pero supuso que estaba cubierto por todos esos materiales. Una tumba adecuada para un ser tan despreciable como ese parásito.

Tal vez debería presentar sus respetos, por el pobre infeliz que sirvió de vehículo, para que Just-Alice matara a los suyos y diezmara sus planes. Pero no se sintió turbado por la perdida de otra vida humana. _Que le hacía un cráter más a la luna_.

Cuando se disponía a salir de ese sitio, para buscar vestimenta apropiada e introducirse en la población de humanos más cercana, escucho un grito de rabia del otro lado de ese desastre.

El irken que había matado a Liebre de Marzo, llego a tiempo para salvar al huésped de Just-Alice, y lo hizo segundos antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo el terrible ataque que le lanzó.

La Reina de Corazones estaba un poco molesto por esto, pero se dio cuenta que tanto el parásito como su huésped, habían perdido gran parte de su energía.

**-Eres el único que queda conciente, debo felicitarte, eres sin duda un digno representante de tu especie-** El muchacho elogio a Zim, para que se diera cuenta que no le guardaba rencor. La muerte de Liebre de Marzo era prueba de que su evolución no estaba completa, y por lo tanto no le serviría para sus futuros planes.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, aberración- Zim dijo esto con frialdad, estaba furioso por el daño que le habían causado a Dib.

**-Considerando que soy muy superior a Just-Alice ya que su derrota ha sido inminente, terminare con la vida de este y su huésped, para que no causen más problemas-** Dice con una sonrisa cruel la Reina de Corazones.

Zim mueve un poco el cuerpo inactivo de Dib, y se da cuenta que Just-Alice estaba luchando por mantenerlo conciente. Los ojos del chico lo miraron de forma horrible y una voz helada broto de sus labios.

**-Irken de porquería… el cuerpo… del humano ya no me… sirve-** Just-Alice se percata que no puede regenerarse por la gran cantidad de energía que utilizo al intentar acabar con la Reina de Corazones **–Tengo suerte de haber cumplido con mi ciclo de vida aquí adentro, ahora entre en mi etapa inicial de infección-**

Zim abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Sino pensaba en algo rápido, ese parásito destrozaría el cuerpo de Dib para salir de este e infectar a otro humano.

El irken abraza con fuerza el cuerpo del humano, mirando en el fondo de sus ojos al parásito que asomaba su horrible cara hacía él –No dejare que destruyas a Dib-

**-¿Qué vas hacer irken?-** Pregunta desafiante Just-Alice.

-…- Zim miro con inseguridad al cuerpo de Dib y luego miro a la Reina de Corazones. Finalmente supo que debería hacer.

-Reina de Corazones, quiero hacer un trato contigo- Zim iba hacer una locura que no lamentaría por mucho tiempo.

**-¿Un trato?-** El muchacho inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, y ve al irken arrastrar el cuerpo de Dib hacia donde estaba. No sabía lo que pretendía ese alienígena, pero si pensaba atacarlo, estaba listo para tomar represalias.

-Si sacas a Just-Alice del cuerpo de este humano, sin dañarlo…- Zim dice esto, sin prestarle atención a las protestas de Just-Alice –…Yo me entregaré para que uses mi información genética en tus experimentos evolutivos-

**-¿Me ofreces la naturaleza de tu especie a cambio de este humano?- **La Reina de Corazones se acerca lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la cara lisa y verdosa de Zim. Lo observa fascinado, no esperaba que un ser tan sanguinario y arrogante como un irken, diera su vida por otro** –Debe ser algo valioso desde tu punto de vista, y también es posible que tengas una falla muy seria en tu PAK-** La sonrisa de ese sujeto era una cruel burla que no afectó en mucho a Zim. No tenía tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías.

-Si o no, decídete de una buena vez- Zim dice esto impaciente.

**-Por supuesto que sí, irken-** La Reina de Corazones se concentra en Dib. El humano estaba tan maltratado que parecía irreconocible **–Déjame ver a tu humano-**

Zim estaba dudoso de entregarle el cuerpo de Dib a ese extraño sujeto, pero era la única salida que le quedaba. La Reina de Corazones abre con sumo cuidado la boca de Dib y sonríe con cierta arrogancia.

–**Just-Alice está a punto de entrar en la etapa final de su ciclo de vida, hiciste bien en tomar esta decisión, dadas las circunstancias, soy el único que puede sacarlo de su cuerpo- **Con suavidad limpia los labios ensangrentados de Dib con la punta de sus dedos, y luego apoya los suyos sobre este. Zim resistió la tentación de darle una patada al sujeto, y caerle encima a puñetazos, porque sabía que solo estaba ayudando a salvar la vida de Dib.

Cuando la Reina de Corazones separa su boca de la del humano, una enorme cantidad de masa color verde-azulada sale de esta última, e ingresa en el interior de su boca. La transmisión de Just-Alice al interior de La Reina de Corazones, duro unos tres minutos completos, y al finalizar, este suelta el cuerpo de Dib, dejándolo caer al suelo como si fuera un saco de papas.

**-Como verás, tú humano no estallo en pedazos y finalmente he logrado absorber a Just-Alice-** La Reina de Corazones asiente satisfecha, luego le da un vistazo al cuerpo de Zim y se relame **–Ahora, tú serás mi nuevo conejito de indias, un trato es un trato-**

Zim toma en sus brazos a Dib, y comprueba sus signos vitales. Estaba todo en orden, pero el humano se encontraba muy exhausto. Con cuidado el irken acomoda el mechón de pelo que siempre se salía de su lugar, despejando la amplia frente de Dib y le da un suave beso en la boca. Estaba listo para dejarlo atrás, no sabía si era lo mejor, pero creía que valía la pena. Con eso bastaba.

-Zim- Dib dice esto con dificultad, y abre los ojos tratando de encontrar al irken. Pero de repente todo se volvió muy brillante, y luego escucho los gritos de Zim.

-¡Va a estallar! ¡Dib, despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

**……………………..**

**Más tarde**

_Una semana después de New Jersey_

Zim despierta de su descanso de una hora y media, completamente solo. Era raro que durmiera tanto, antes solo descansaba unos veinte minutos y ya estaba bien. Pero a medida que se adaptaba a la vida en la Tierra, sus periodos de sueño comenzaron a aumentar lentamente.

Dib no estaba allí, lo que significaba que habría despertado cuando él se había quedado dormido. Molesto por lo desconsiderado que fue el humano al dejarlo solo en la cama, sale de la habitación, listo para echarle una bronca. Le enfurecía que Dib aprovechara de sus pequeños lapsos de sueño para escapar de él. No estaba siendo posesivo ni sobre protector, solo quería asegurarse de que ningún parásito espacial entrara a su cuerpo de nuevo. O tenga encuentros cercanos de cualquier tipo.

-¡Dib!- El irken comienza a gritar en medio de casa, estaba listo para discutir con el chico paranoico. Dib no podía ser tan descuidado después de todo lo malo que les había sucedido -¡No puedes esconderte de la ira de Zim!-

La casa parecía estar vacía. Zim comenzó a preocuparse, instintivamente fue a buscar el bolso de gimnasia de Dib, pero este estaba dentro de armario de utilidades, abarrotado de equipo fotográfico.

-¿Zim?- Dib entra a la casa por la puerta principal, pero con mucha cautela. Había salido solo durante una hora, para aceptar un trabajo temporal como fotógrafo en un periódico local. No era nada de otro mundo, iba a hacer fotografías en muestras de museo, inauguraciones o eventos mundanos, pero no estaba tan mal para comenzar.

-No se ha despertado… que bien- Dib se sonríe para así. Había salido sin que Zim se enterara y no iba a tener que soportar un regaño. No iba a mantener su trabajo de medio tiempo en secreto, pero a veces necesitaba hacer algunas cosas solo, se sentía un poco asfixiado por la actitud sobre protectora del alien.

-Ahora solo debo llegar a la cama antes de que…- Dib es interrumpido por el sonido de una garganta que trata de aclararse, se da vuelta un poco nervioso y saluda a su novio –Hola, Zim-

-Buenos días… ¿De donde vienes?- Zim dice esto con suma frialdad, estaba observando a su novio como si fuera un insecto, al cual iba aplastar sin piedad.

-Salí a dar una vuelta y pude conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo- El chico de diecisiete años dice esto con calma para dar a entender que no era la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué no querías que te acompañara?-

-No te enfades, quería hacer algo solo, para variar-

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy enojado?- Zim dice esto, tratando de aparentar calma.

-Deja de hablarme con preguntas- Dib se estaba irritando.

-Eres un… idiota ¡Y si te pasa algo malo allá afuera!- el irken sentía demasiada inquietud por ser excluido de esa forma, lo cual solo lo hacía enfadar aún más.

-Zim, escucha- Dib trata de mantener la calma y no estallar, siempre terminaban gritándose y nunca podía decir lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza –Sé que tenemos una relación seria, pero no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo, y soy conciente de que te preocupa mi seguridad- Dib se sonríe un poco avergonzado, no estaba en condiciones de comprender como se había sentido su pareja con respecto a todo lo que les había pasado, hace una semana atrás. Zim tenía muchísimas razones para estar preocupado por él. Sin embargo, no podían vivir con miedo a que algo malo suceda.

–No tienes que temer por mi seguridad todo el tiempo, si algo malo va a pasarme pasará, estés conmigo o no- Esto era cierto, había que seguir adelante y tratar de vivir.

-Si, claro- Zim dice esto exasperado, Dib le sonríe un poco más tranquilo, era bueno no perder los estribos de vez en cuando. Para terminar de calmar a Zim decide darle un abrazo. El irken trato con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Eres un desconsiderado, Dib-

-Lamento todo lo sucedido- El humano le da una sincera disculpa a su novio –Si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaría contigo el día de hoy-

Dib le susurra con suavidad –Gracias por todo, Zim-

-Sigo pensando que eres un desconsiderado- Zim dice esto sonriéndose, era agradable abrazar a Dib de esta forma. Él estaba con vida, no lo había abandonado a pesar de su verdadera naturaleza y estaba abriéndose a su cariño, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Podía darle un poco de espacio, pero solo un poco. Porque Dib debía estar conciente de que le pertenece a él y a nadie más.

…………………..

**Ahora: Just-Alice**

**-¿Quién está allí?-** La conciencia de Just-Alice despierta dentro de la Reina de Corazones. Al sentir su presencia, intuye que acaban de responder a su pregunta.

**-No me pidas que tome mi verdadera forma, no la recuerdo-** Dice suavemente la conciencia del parásito, que flotaba en medio de ese oscuro lugar.

"_Ahora yo soy tú, y tú eres yo"_

**-Esa suposición es muy vaga para mí-**

"_No puedes controlar mi cuerpo, pero yo si puedo controlar el tuyo"_

**-No, no lo creo-**

"_Eres terco, parásito. No entiendes lo que ha sucedido con tu cuerpo"_

**-Aquí el único terco, que no parece entender lo que está pasando realmente con su cuerpo, eres tú-** La conciencia de Just-Alice comienza a infestar todos los pensamientos de la Reina de Corazones –**El error fue confiar demasiado de este nuevo cuerpo, nunca te molestaste en conocer sus limitacione**s-

"_¡No te atrevas, Reaper!"_

(…)

Zim observa un poco confuso a la Reina de Corazones. El extraño muchacho comienza a sufrir deformaciones desde sus piernas, que parecían ser una especie de hipertrofia muscular leve. Sus tobillos comenzaron a hincharse como si estuvieran inflándolos.

En ese momento el irken se había acercado lo suficiente a ese extraño sujeto, como para darse cuenta de que había perdido el control de todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos y su rostro tan inexpresivo, que era imposible confundirse.

–_Just-Alice_- Murmura Zim incrédulo.

**-Veo que, después de todo, cumpliré el final de mi ciclo vital- **La mirada de Just-Alice dentro de la Reina de Corazones era tétrica. El irken era conciente que si este parásito fuera su verdadero enemigo, nunca hubiera podido llegar a derrotarlo por completo.

-¿Qué sucederá con la Reina de Corazones?-

**-Lo mismo que le hubiera sucedido a Dib, sino me hubieran sacado de su cuerpo ¡Boom!-** Un mueca similar a una cruel sonrisa, aparece en ese rostro que no le pertenecía a Just-Alice.

**-La siguiente etapa y el principio de mi ciclo vital, es el quiste infeccioso, por si te interesa-** El parásito dentro de La Reina de Corazones comenzó a deformar más el cuerpo de ese humanoide. Sus piernas siguieron inflándose como si la carne y la grasa de su cuerpo aumentaran a un ritmo exponencial. La hipertrofia de los tejidos era tan despareja, que la piel crecía más rápido que los músculos, y comenzaba a caer fláccidamente en el piso. Los brazos experimentaron la misma hipertrofia celular, al igual que el abdomen, el pecho, los muslos. Al final, solo la cabeza seguía sin presentar deformaciones.

**-La explosión será peligrosa, si deseas seguir con vida, deberías marcharte- **La voz de Just-Alice sonó apagada. Mientras decía esto, la cantidad de masa corporal que adoptaba el cuerpo hipertrofiado de la Reina de Corazones, estaba creciendo en volumen a un ritmo acelerado, alcanzando una altura de casi cinco metros.

Zim sale huyendo de ese lugar con la ayuda de sus patas mecánicas de su PAK, y se lleva a Dib en sus brazos. Cuando la cara de la Reina de Corazones comenzó a deformarse, la carne de su frente cayó encima de sus ojos, y sus mejillas se inflaron, evitando que pudiera seguir viendo.

**-Voy a extrañar a esos dos idiotas- **Fue lo último que dijo Just-Alice, antes de hacer estallar en miles de pedazos a La Reina de Corazones.

_Una anomalía evolucionada destruida. Otro ciclo vital de parásito concluido. _

**……………..**

**Más Tarde en Irie, Indiana**

_Un mes después de New Jersey_

Dana estaba fumando en el baño de chicas, acompañada de sus amigas Melissa y Devi. Ella no podía evitar romper las reglas de la escuela. Estaba un poco molesta con la separación de sus padres, y necesitaba desquitarse con ellos, de alguna manera.

Melissa solía imitarla en todo lo que hacía, así que no dudo en encender un cigarrillo en ese momento. Según ella, estaba _"despuntando el vicio"._ Devi comprendía perfectamente el enfado de Dana hacia su familia, la cual estaba desmoronándose, pero no estaba allí para fumar con calma. Debía vigilar la puerta del pasillo, por si llegaba el preceptor.

-¿Tienes alguna buena historia para contarnos, Dev?- Dana dice esto con una sonrisa un poco ladeada. No le estaba tomando el pelo a su compañera, a veces Devi les relataba sucesos extraños en los que estaba involucrado su novio Johnny.

Por supuesto que Dana, estaba en contra de que Devi siguiera saliendo con Johnny C., pero nunca logró disuadirla de abandonarlo.

-No sé si tenga una buena historia para contar- La chica dice esto un poco irritada, pero al ver a sus compañeras mirarla confundidas por su actitud, decide explicarles lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Lo siento, en realidad estoy un poco preocupada por Nny, ha estado muy extraño en estos días- Devi dice esto un poco incomoda, no quería darle pie a sus amigas para que empiecen a darle las razones, por las que debería dejar a su novio –Estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que a veces creo que lo hace solo para vigilarme-

-¿Vigilarte?- Melissa se ríe nerviosa –Es a él a quien deberían vigilar, es muy extraño-

Dana mira molesta a Melissa, y esta se calla, calando su cigarrillo con dificultad.

-Es bueno que tu novio se tome el tiempo para estar contigo- Dana quiso darle a entender a Devi, que estaba de parte de ella (Pero no de Johnny, no le caía nada bien ese sujeto).

-Si, yo también lo creo así- Devi suspira un poco aliviada. Luego comienza a contarle una curiosa historia a sus amigas, que solo pudo haber salido de la boca de Johnny. Aparentemente, se trata de una historia acerca de un ser sobrenatural, que asesinaba a las jovencitas en el _esplendor_ de sus vidas, antes de que comiencen a _marchitarse_ con la edad.

-¿Le dicen Just-Alice?- Murmura Melissa un poco acongojada por semejante relato.

-Tranquila, es solo una leyenda urbana- Dana arroja la colilla de su cigarrillo al retrete y Melissa la imita –A tu novio se le ocurren cosas raras, Devi-

-Me comentó que es una leyenda que solo las niñas de su escuela conocen, él las escucho por casualidad cuando estaba ayudando a un profesor-

-¿Una leyenda urbana que solo las chicas conocen? Suena bien, hay secretos que los hombres no sabrían manejar- Dice Dana, indicándole a las otras dos que era el momento de regresar a clases.

(…)

Todd estaba contando los segundos para que la clase de gimnasia termine. Ese día su hermana mayor iba a buscarlo para regresar juntos a casa, y eso significaba que ella no iba a estar cerca de Johnny, por lo menos el día de hoy. No le agradaba para nada ese extraño sujeto, además de su rara formar de vestir, parecía que siempre olía a sangre, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

Cuando termina la clase y Todd se había asegurado de que todas sus pertenencias estaban dentro de su mochila, decide salir fuera del gimnasio para buscar a su hermana en el patio de la escuela. La divisa detrás del enrejado y le hace unas señas con las manos, a modo de saludo. Por algún extraño motivo, ella no le responde. Todd estaba molesto por esto, iba a delatar su falta educación frente a su madre, a ver si seguía ignorándolo de esa forma.

-Devi, eres muy mala ¿Por qué no respondiste al saludo?- Todd estaba a pocos metros de su hermana, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella tenía en sus manos, un pequeño cachorrito de perro labrador.

-Que lindo perrito- Todd siempre había tenido debilidad por los animales pequeños, no pudo evitar hacer una cara boba delante de semejante criatura –Tiene collar, una lastima, me gustaría llevarlo a casa- Sabía que su madre no le permitiría tener un perro en su departamento, pero eso no quitaba que deseara uno.

Estaba tan concentrado en el pequeño perrito que no noto lo extraña que estaba su hermana. Después de unos minutos de hablar solo, Todd se dio cuenta de que Devi no le había dirigido la palabra, en ningún momento.

-Ahora no me vas hablar- El chico dice esto molesto, inflando los cachetes colorados, por lo enojado que estaba. Devi solo le dio una mirada vacía y su rostro no presento ningún tipo de emoción.

Asustado por esa extraña mirada, Todd retrocede un poco.

Entonces la mirada de Devi se poso en el pequeño animal, que tenía en sus manos, el cual, comenzó a gemir del miedo.

De repente, la pequeña criatura estalla en pedazos, esparciendo su sangre por toda la ropa de Devi y el piso. Había pequeños trozos de carne y pelo entre los dedos de la chica, pero el resto de la criatura estaba embarrado en sus ropas o en el piso. Hasta unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, llegaron a acariciar las mejillas de Todd.

El niño cae al suelo de espaldas, y comienza a retroceder aún más lejos de su hermana, arrastrándose con violencia. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el terror y su garganta completamente cerrada.

-**Tranquilo, no voy hacerte daño**- Dice Devi con una voz que parecía no pertenecerle –**Esto fue solo un pequeño experimento… en muchos sentidos**- Y una fría sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Todd solo atino a gritar horrorizado hasta perder la conciencia. Ese pobre chico iba a tener terribles pesadillas por el resto de su miserable vida.

**…**

**_Últimamente se ha extendido un rumor un tanto extraño, entre las chicas de segundo año de secundaria. Es posible que se trate de una leyenda urbana más. _**

**_Se dice que es alguien vestido con una capa negra y capucha, que es capaz de asesinar en forma instantánea. Y solo lo hace cuando estas en el máximo esplendor de tu vida, antes de que comiences a marchitarte con la edad. _**

**_Responde al nombre de Just-Alice y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde vino._**

**_Lo más probable es, que solo se trate de una explicación más interesante para la desaparición de tantos jóvenes, en esto días. _**

**_Cuando la gente comienza a desaparecer de forma misteriosa, es normal tratar de conectar este hecho con alguna fantasía supernatural. De todos modos, así es la naturaleza humana. _**

…

**The End**

**

* * *

**_N/A 1: _¡Qué viajecito! ¿No creen? Pero finalmente todo termino bien... Ok, **_casi_** bien. Aclaro que Nny, Devi y Todd son personajes pertenecientes a Jhonen Vasquez, de su afamado comic: _Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. _

_N/A 2: _Dedico a este Fanfic al Anime **_Boogiepop Phantom, _**que me inspiro lo suficiente como para crear esta loca historia **_. _**

_N/A 3: Y por supuesto ¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Y gracias por leer, también!_

_Nos vemos pronto. Bye Bye.  
_


End file.
